Crystal Destruction
by OmniFandomGhost
Summary: Un ataque repentino de Eón hace que Ben, Rook, Gwen y Kevin tengan que dejar sus vacaciones de lado para intentar detenerlo. Sin embargo, Eón logra noquear a Ben y Rook y mandarlos a un universo alternativo donde conocerán a un peculiar grupo de Gemas con las que deberán aliarse para detener su plan. (Temporalmente ausente por graves problemas técnicos)
1. Vacaciones Interrumpidas

**Ya llego el día, el día que tanto estaban esperando, el día en que OmniFandomGhost por fin publica el capitulo, el día en que OmnifandomGhost regresa definitivamente, el día en el que OmniFandomGhost publica una nueva historia**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **Gracias, gracias. De verdad, les quiero dar las gracias por haber recibido tan bien el adelanto (si fantasmones, se que estuvieron activos en mi historia), es de gran apoyo. Ya estamos a finales del mes, asi que ya tocaba que publicara el capitulo completo. Espero les guste este inicio de historia.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Optimus117: Me alegra que te haya gustado el adelanto y que hayas sido el primero en comentar que te pareció. Ahora, aquí tienes el capitulo completo y no te preocupes, si voy a continuar esta historia. Espero lo disfrutes :).**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: 11 Winter Is Coming - Game of Thrones Season 1 – Soundtrack)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction  
Capítulo 1: Vacaciones Interrumpidas**

* * *

 _POV Ben_

Ah, vacaciones. Bellas, preciosas y esplendorosas vacaciones. Todo lo que me hacía falta desde hace años. De hecho, para ser sincero, tenía mi tiempo sin tomar unas vacaciones que no involucraran problemas relacionados con detener conquistas del universo, viajes temporales o interdimensionales, gente queriendo matarme a mí y a mi familia y amigos, etc. Así que, en compañía de mi prima Gwen y mis mejores amigos Kevin y Rook, me he embarcado en unas bien merecidas vacaciones luego de haber detenido a Maltruan y su plan de destruir el universo desde incluso antes de su creación.

Justo en estos momentos nos encontramos en uno de los tantos planetas donde el turismo sí que es seguro para formas de viva como lo somos nosotros, específicamente en X'Nelli, el planeta de los Polar Mazandill; un planeta con un clima muy parecido al de la tierra y Revonia a decir verdad, muy diverso en ecosistemas. Ahora mismo estábamos los cuatro en una de las playas del planeta; Rook estaba sentado en una banca en la orilla mientras se 'asoleaba' según él, al igual que Kevin. Por otra parte, Gwen y yo estábamos metidos en el agua mientras jugábamos a guerra de agua tal y como cuando éramos niños.

\- Jeje, ya verás Ben. – Me dijo luego de recibir una gran oleada de agua.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Dije mientras seguía tirándole agua sin parar, además de estar siendo asaltado por el agua que ella me lanzaba.

Seguimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que note que Gwen empezaba lucir un poco fastidiada por el juego.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella. – Te ves un poco aburrida.

\- Y lo estoy. – Dijo con un poco de monotonía en su voz. Pensé en qué hacer para hacer que se divirtiera aún más hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Ya se! Qué tal si hacemos de esta guerra una verdadera guerra. – Afirme, ella me miro confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que tu utilices tus poderes para lanzarme tanta agua como quieras mientras que yo hago lo mismo con el alíen que me parezca apropiado. – Afirme. Pude notar en ella un poco de emoción, dándome a entender que le gustaba la idea. – Pero antes vayamos más mar adentro, aquí podríamos causar un desastre.

Ella asintió ante lo que dije y haciendo uso de sus poderes creo una plataforma que nos llevó hasta un punto alejado de la orilla.

\- Muy bien pues, yo estoy lista. – Dijo con cierto tono de superioridad. – Sera mejor que te prepares.

\- Estoy en ello. – Dije. Sin perder tiempo puse mis dedos índice y medio sobre la placa del Omnitrix, haciendo que proyectara el holograma de selección, comenzando a buscar entre todos mis aliens disponibles hasta que encontré al que usaría. Bloquee la selección y estampe mi mano contra el nucleo, haciendo que un resplandor verde me cubriera, transformándome en Amenaza Acuática. – ¿Estas lista Gwen? – Pregunte, haciendo que ella sonriera burlonamente. Mire hacia sus manos y vi que estaban envueltas en maná. - No me digas que…

\- ¿Te tendí una trampa? – Dijo. Su sonrisa creció. – Si.

Repentinamente sentí un montón de agua caerme encima, haciéndome caer de la plataforma directo al agua. Salí rápidamente y vi que Gwen se estaba riendo estruendosamente.

\- Aha… Ja… Ja. Deberías haberte visto. – Dijo. – Estabas tan desprevenido.

\- Igual que tú. – Dije. Ella se confundió bastante, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al golpe de una gran esfera de agua que había creado mientras estaba distraída, haciéndola caer de espalda sobre su plataforma de maná.

\- *cof* *cof* - Tosió al recomponerse. – Ok pues, iniciamos la guerra. – Dijo con una escalofriante voz. Detrás de ella aparecieron grandes esferas de maná que contenían agua, listas para golpearme con todo.

Como dijo, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

 _POV Kevin_

\- Hmm… Pero que delicia. – Dije mientras le daba una mordida a un bocadillo que le había comprado a unos de los Polar Mazandill que estaban comerciando alrededor de la playa. – Creo que incluso sabe mejor que cualquier cosa que haya comido en la tierra.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que exagerar? – Dijo Rook mirándome con confusión. – Es solo un bocadillo, no es nada que no hayas visto antes.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero es que están delicioso.

\- Hmm, déjame probar. – Dijo. Con el fin de demostrarle mi punto, le pase el bocadillo y le incite a darle un mordisco con la mirada. – Haber que tan bueno es.

Entonces le dio una mordida. De un momento para otro vi como los ojos de Rook se abrieron como platos al saborear con detalle el bocadillo que tanto yo había estado adulando. Me dio un poco de gracia a decir verdad, pues hace un momento se encontraba dudoso de que fuera a saber tan bien, pero ahora que lo probo no creo que se vaya a despegar de él hasta terminárselo… Un momento…

\- Sera mejor que te despidas de tu bocadillo Kevin. – Dijo, haciendo que creciera un poco de preocupación en mí. – Me lo voy a terminar.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Vi a cámara lenta como Rook estaba por comerse ese delicioso bocadillo que tanto había disfrutado antes de darle de probar a él. Sentía como todo dentro de mí se hacía pedazos al ver que ya estaba masticándolo. Con mucho dolor por mi bocadillo caído, me deje caer de rodillas a la arena y con los brazos alzados y puños cerrados grite:

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¿¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO A MI UNIVERSO CRUEL!?

No me importo que por un momento todos me voltearan a ver estando confundidos o muertos de risa por lo que había acabado de hacer, estaba dolido por la caída de mi bocadillo a manos de otra persona.

\- Oye, tampoco es para tanto. – Dijo Rook mientras me colocaba la mano en el hombro. – Es solo un bocadillo.

Levante la mirada levemente; puede que sea verdad lo que está diciendo, es solo un bocadillo, pero era MI bocadillo. Rook fácilmente pudo ir a buscar al vendedor y comprar uno, dos, tres, cuantos quisiera, pero no robarme el mío.

De pronto oímos un pequeño pitido proveniente del Proto-TRUK. Ni lentos ni perezosos, Rook y yo fuimos hacia haya. Rook hurgo rápidamente entre todas las cosas que había llevado para las vacaciones hasta que consiguió su insignia de plomero.

\- Aquí Rook Blonko. – Dijo. Esperamos un poco hasta que contestaron del otro lado.

\- '¡ _Rook! ¡Rook! ¿Estás ahí?' –_ Preguntaron del otro lado acompañado de interferencia y lo que parecían ser gritos al fondo. Tanto Rook con yo nos alertamos pues se trataba de Max quien estaba en esa situación.

\- ¡Magistrado! ¡Magistrado! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? – Pregunto Rook alertado por el comunicador. - ¡Magistrado! ¿Me escucha? ¿Magistrado?

\- _'¡Rook, si puedes oírme vengan rápido!'_ – Dijo Max. – _'¡Eón está atacando! ¡Necesitamos más refuerzos; los plomeros que estamos aquí estamos haciendo lo que podemos para contenerlo! ¡Traigan tantos refuerzos como puedan!'_

\- ¿Eón? ¿Alguna idea de porque está atacando? – Pregunte.

\- _'¡Va hacia el laboratorio de pruebas. Está buscando el Proyector, no sabemos para qué!' –_ De pronto se escuchó una explosión al fondo. – _'¡Lo seguiremos conteniendo cuanto podamos, ustedes vengan rápido!'_ – Termino la comunicación.

Rook me miro con preocupación en su rostro, gesto que devolví. Según pude leer en sus ojos, ambos teníamos la misma pregunta en mente: ¿Para qué querría Eón ir al Vacío?

\- Yo voy a llamar a Ben y Gwen. – Dijo Rook de forma apresurada. – Tú avísale a los plomeros cercanos que se dirijan a la base de la Tierra y que lleven tanto armamento como sea posible.

Asentí ante la orden. Rook tomo su insignia de plomero y empezó a llamar a Ben. Por mi parte, yo me acerque al comunicador del Proto-TRUK para avisar a todos los plomeros cercanos.

\- Atención a todos los plomeros. Aquí Kevin Levin. Eón está atacando la base de la Tierra. Repito. Eón está atacando la base de la tierra. Los que se encuentren más cerca apresúrense en ir hacia allí y apoyen en lo que puedan para retener a Eón. – Dije.

Sin perder tiempo salí del Proto-TRUK y vi que Ben – transformado en Amenaza Acuática – y Gwen estaban llegando a la orilla. Ben se destransformo mientras se dirigía hacia aquí.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Gwen.

\- Eón está atacando la base de los plomeros en la Tierra. – Dije. Pude ver como se formó una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de ambos. – Tu abuelo y todos los plomeros disponibles están haciendo todo lo que pueden para retenerlo.

\- ¿Alguna idea de que busca? – Pregunto Ben.

\- Está buscando el Proyector. Sin embargo, todavía no sabemos porque quiere ir al Vacío. – Dijo Rook. – Ya hemos avisado a los plomeros más cercanos a la Tierra que vayan y apoyen en lo que puedan contra Eón.

\- Entonces que estamos esperando. – Dijo Ben de forma apresurada. – Vamos a ayudar.

* * *

 _POV Max_

Base de Plomeros de la Tierra

\- ¡Ataquen por el flanco derecho y si logran debilitar a los secuaces de Eón ejecuten un ataque de frente! – Ordene. Los plomeros asintieron y empezaron a ejecutar la táctica, pero los secuaces de Eón ni se inmutaron y lograron apartar de su camino a los plomeros.

\- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen Maxwell!? ¡No me hagas reír! – Dijo Eón mientras avanzaba tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras sus secuaces le abrían el paso.

Aprovechando que estaba oculto me asome y apunte con mi arma a uno de sus secuaces. Agarre aire y empecé a aguantar la respiración para estabilizar la mira y poder ser más preciso al momento de disparar. Así fue poco a poco con unos cuantos de ellos. De pronto sentí un golpe que me hizo soltar mi arma y caer de bruces al suelo. Me levante lentamente para poder ver al causante, resultando ser un secuaz de Eón. Este me apuntaba con un arma, listo para dispararme en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su arma se re-armo sin que este se diera cuenta y cuanto jalo el gatillo, el disparo de energía salió directo hacia su pecho, mandándolo contra una pared cercana. Voltee sorprendido a ver quién había provocado la re-construcción del arma, llevándome una grata sorpresa.

\- Hola Sr. Tennyson. – Dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules. También llevaba una ramera gris debajo de una polera de basket morada con un número tres de color amarillo estampado en el pecho. – Un gusto volver a verlo. – Dijo el joven mientras tendía su mano

\- Lo mismo digo Cooper. – Dije, estrechándole la mano. - ¿Cómo está la situación haya abajo? – Pregunte, volteando a ver por el ventanal.

\- Seguimos igual. – Contesto. – Hacemos lo que podemos para retener a Eón y sus hombres, pero todavía necesitamos más refuerzos.

\- ¿Alan, Manny o Helen no vinieron contigo?

\- No. – Dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza. – Yo estaba más cerca de la base cuando recibí la transmisión de Kevin, así que ellos deben estar en camino.

\- Pues será mejor que se apresuren. – Afirme. – Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Eón llegue al laboratorio, y es muy poco probable que Blukic y Driba hayan puesto un bloqueo verdaderamente fuerte en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos Max?

\- Seguir atacando como lo estamos haciendo hasta ahora. – Dije con determinación. – Tú ocúltate y activa las torretas remotas cuando veas una oportunidad, de ser posible controla los droides centinelas para tener visual de la ubicación de Eón y sus secuaces, ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Luego de eso, Cooper salió de la habitación.

Voltee hacia donde había caído mi arma y la tome, listo para salir a combatir. Me dirigí hacia la entrada de la habitación y me quede un paso atrás de la misma; respire profundo y di el paso que faltaba para salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _POV Rook_

Gwen, Kevin, Ben y yo íbamos lo más rápido que podía la Proto –TRUK hacia la Tierra para detener a Eón. Sin embargo, estábamos muy lejos de la Tierra, por lo que no lograríamos llegar tan rápido como nos gustaría. El silencio entre nosotros era profundo y en cierta medida incomodo, pues además de ir tensos, íbamos totalmente desesperados.

\- ¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido? – Pregunto Ben en medio de su desesperación. Pude sentir las miradas nerviosas de Gwen y Kevin apuntándonos.

\- El Proto –TRUK está andando lo más rápido que puede. – Afirme, buscando calmarlo un poco. – Me temo que no lograremos llegar pronto.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – Pregunto aún más desesperado. – ¡Tenemos que ir más rápido. A este ritmo no lograremos llegar a tiempo y…!

\- ¡Ben! – Grito Gwen. Tanto Ben como yo volteamos a verla. – Tienes que calmarte. El Proto –TRUK está siendo puesto al límite para poder llegar más rápido. – Dijo. La expresión de Ben se calmó por un momento. – Solo nos queda esperar que el Abuelo Max y los plomeros logren retener a Eón el tiempo suficiente.

Voltee a ver a Ben luego de eso. Su mirada seguía siendo de desesperación, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar pensativo. De la nada, Ben activo el Omnitrix y empezó a buscar entre sus aliens. Eso me descoloco por un momento. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por llegar a la Tierra?

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Tennyson? – Pregunto Kevin.

\- Voy a transformarme en Ultra-T. Voy a acelerar el viaje. – Dijo. Fue entonces que presiono el Omnitrix luego de haber encontrado al Mechamorph Galvánico. Luego de un resplandor verde, Ben fue reemplazado por un alíen de baja estatura – poco más grande que la cabeza de Gwen – con apariencia de un diablillo de la cultura humana. Su piel era rojiza y llevaba puesto un traje de aviador de color negro con detalles verdes. El Omnitrix estaba en su cintura. Ben se vio para asegurarse de que le salió el alíen correcto. - ¿Jury Rigg? ¡Oh vamos! – Exclamo con fastidio.

Luego de eso Ben estaba a punto de presionar el Omnitrix para cambiar de alíen, pero Kevin lo detuvo agarrándole la mano.

\- Quieres que vayamos más rápido, ¿no es así? – Pregunto.

\- Si.

\- Y para eso necesitamos modificar el motor o la nave completa, ¿cierto?

\- Si.

\- Y tienes a un alíen que desarma las máquinas para luego volver a armarlas con un rendimiento mejor, ¿cierto?

\- Si.

\- Entonces no cambies de alíen y ve y mejora el motor de la nave, hazla más potente y así llegaremos más rápido. – Dijo, mandando a Ben a que mejore el motor

\- Bien, bien, ya voy. – Dijo Ben mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y de escuchar ruidos de metales siendo estampados contra el suelo o la pared y ser recolocados, Ben – aun en forma de Jury Rigg – volvió.

\- Listo, prueba ahora. – Dijo.

Ni lento ni perezoso, encendí el Proto –TRUK. Para ser sincero me sorprendió que aun estando en la inmensidad del espacio, el motor rugió como una fiera. Con una sonrisa emocionada, no pude contener el deseo de arrancar. Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo fue estampado contra mi asiento por la potencia del arranque.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Simplemente, wow! ¡Jamás había arrancado con esta potencia antes! – Exclame con emoción. - ¡Bien hecho Ben!

\- Jeje, de nada. – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de forma arrogante. – Por eso elegí a Jury Rigg.

\- ¿No que querías a Ultra-T? – Pregunto Gwen

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo elegí a Jury Rigg por voluntad propia. Jajajajaja. – Dijo para terminar riendo nerviosamente, con la intención de ocultar el hecho de que fue una transformación errada. Luego se destransformo.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! – Dije. - ¡Ahora llegaremos a la Tierra en nada!

* * *

 _POV Cooper_

En serio que la situación estaba muy mal. Poco después de que llegue llegaron Alan, Manny, Helen y el Escuadrón Alfa de plomeros para ayudarnos a retener a Eón. Todo parecía estar a nuestro favor pero, con todo y eso, Eón junto con la mayoría de sus secuaces de alguna se escabulleron frente a nuestras narices. Rápidamente Max envió a Helen y a Alan a revisar los sectores donde podría estar, acompañados de algunos plomeros por si se libraba una batalla; al mismo tiempo, yo revisaba las cámaras de algunos otros sectores. Eso nos lleva a donde estamos ahora. Max, el Magistrado Patelliday, el Escuadrón Alfa, Luhley, Manny y yo discutíamos para ver que podríamos hacer para encontrar a Eón. Yo estaba al tanto de las cámaras así que no tenía una participación muy activa en la conversación. De pronto pude oír levemente que me llamaban.

\- Hasta que responde. – Dijo con fastidio el líder del Escuadrón Alfa de los plomeros, Kodek Brannigan. – ¿Alguna idea de donde se encuentra Eón exactamente?, joven Daniels. – Me pregunto.

\- No señor, todavía no tengo rastro de él. – Dije con un poco de inseguridad. – Y los sectores que los equipos de Helen y Alan ha revisado de a penas y tienen a algunos de sus secuaces.

\- Bien. – Dijo, para luego volteo hacia Max - ¿Qué propone que hagamos Magistrado?

Max se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en lo que podríamos hacer para localizar a Eón.

\- Yo tengo una idea. – Dijo Luhley, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan pequeña? – Pregunto Patelliday curioso.

\- Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos como lo estamos haciendo hasta ahora. – Dijo con firmeza la Galvan. – Mientras, yo me pasare por los conductos hasta el laboratorio para asegurarme que Eón no haya llegado y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

\- Aburrido. – Dijo Manny. – Propongo que vayamos por ahí golpeando al aire porque de seguro están por ahí con un aparato de invisibilidad, por eso todavía no los hemos detectado. – Dijo Manny toscamente y con una sonrisa arrogante mientras golpeaba al aire con sus cuatro brazos.

Todos nos quedamos viéndolo con una cara de estupefacción, como diciendo: 'es en serio'. El Magistrado Patelliday se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Lo siento joven Armstrong, pero no podemos utilizar su estrategia. – Le dijo. La sonrisa de Manny desapareció por el comentario.

\- Bien. - Dijo Max. – Esta decidió, usaremos el plan de Luhley. El Escuadrón Alfa ira por su cuenta por ser un equipo ya hecho; ustedes irán al este. Cooper y Manny formaran otro equipo, ustedes irán al oeste y aprovecharan la habilidad de Cooper para monitorear los demás sectores de la base. Jerry, avisa a Alan que te unirás a su equipo. Bryk, tu iras al equipo de Helen. Patelliday y Morty vendrán conmigo. – Todos asentimos. – Luhley, ya sabes que hacer.

La mencionada asintió y se adentró en un conducto con la ayuda de su jetpack. El resto salimos de la habitación a cumplir nuestro respectivo papel en el plan.

* * *

 _POV Libre_

Laboratorio de la base de plomeros

La entrada del laboratorio se encontraba bloqueada por un sin número de mesones, estantes, cajas, etc. Los causantes: Blukic y Driba, el dúo de científicos de la base de la Tierra. Ambos estaban sentados en un par de sillas tamaño Galvan con sonrisas en sus rostro y lentes de sol mientras bebían un par de Smoothies.

\- Ah, sí que hicimos un buen trabajo. – Dijo Blukic luego darle un sorbo a su Smoothie. - ¿No es así Driba?

\- Tú lo has dicho Blukic. – Dijo Driba, procediendo a darle un sorbo a su Smoothie. – Con ese bloqueo que le hicimos a la entrada no podrá pasar nadie. El Proyecto está seguro.

\- Si. – Lo siguiente que hicieron fue pegar sus respectivas bebidas una con la otra en señal de victoria.

De pronto sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos. Lentamente fueron volteando hasta encontrarse con lo peor que pudieron ver en sus vidas. Ambos soltaron sus Smoothies, haciendo que el contenido se rociara por el suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué, por el amor de todos los cielos, se supone que están haciendo!?

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – Gritaron ambos mientras se abrazaban y una expresión temerosa se formaba en sus rostros al ver que se trataba de Luhley..

\- En serio, les dicen que bloqueen la entrada al laboratorio. – Dice con frustración mientras pasa sus dedos por la cien. - ¡Y ustedes se sientan a beber Smoothies!

\- Eh… de hecho, si bloqueamos la entrada. – Dijo Driba con muchos nervios.

\- Si, lo hicimos. – Secundo Blukic.

\- Ah sí. - Apunto el montón de cosas apiladas que formaban el bloqueo de la puerta. - ¿¡A eso le llaman 'bloquear la puerta'!?

\- Eh… uh… sí. – Dijeron nerviosos ambos.

\- ¡Esa cosa no puede bloquear a nadie!

\- Tienes razón, pequeña. – Dijo alguien malévolamente detrás de Luhley.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y volteo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

 _POV Helen_

No paso mucho tiempo desde que el Magistrado Tennyson nos ordenó a Alan y a mi registrar los sectores de la base, el con un equipo y yo con otro. Luego ellos se dividieron en equipos y nos enviaron algunos otros plomeros al equipo de Alan y a mi equipo. Entre todos buscamos en los hangares, la zona de entrenamiento, la zona de prueba, el núcleo de energía; en fin, en toda la base. Con casi todos los sectores explorados, acordamos encontrarnos en el área de encarcelamiento: el último sector que nos quedaba por revisar.

\- Helen. – Oí. Voltee para ver quien me había llamado, resultando ser el Magistrado Tennyson. – Da un vistazo rápido el sector y regresa para informarnos si ves algo extraño.

Asentí con la cabeza. De pronto a mí alrededor todo se veía en cámara lenta y ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los demás. Pase por todos los pequeños sectores de la zona de encarcelamiento. Todos los prisioneros estaban en sus celdas, no vi ninguna anormalidad. Así fue hasta llegar al último extremo del sector de encarcelamiento y no había nada fuera de lo común. Resignada, me dispuse a volver hacia donde estaban los demás.

De pronto vi a un plomero tirado en el suelo a la distancia, frenando en mi carrera para revisarlo. Sin embargo, tan solo me acerque me di cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Toda su piel estaba arrugada y de color gris, además de tener características huesudas. Pude deducir por su estado que había sido atacado por una de las armas envejecedoras de Eón y sus secuaces. Al ver que no podía hacer nada, me levante y mire hacia adelante, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa que había adelante. Había otros plomeros en el mismo estado que el que me había acabado de encontrar.

\- Oh no. – Alcance a decir antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada del sector.

Al llegar, me encontré con que los secuaces de Eón habían tendido una emboscada a los plomeros que estaban allí. Pude ver que Manny golpeaba fuertemente a algunos en medio de la escaramuza. Alan estando encendido le disparaba fuego a tantos enemigos se le acercaran para luego producir una pared de fuego entre él y los enemigos, los cuales recibieron disparos de energía por la espalda, obra de Cooper que manejo las torretas con sus poderes tecno-patas. Los Magistrados Tennyson y Patelliday junto al Escuadrón Alfa se cubrían del fuego que recibían de parte de los enemigos, logrando dispararles cuando tenían oportunidad. Sin perder tiempo, comencé a atacar a algunos de los enemigos que estaban alrededor.

De pronto me tropecé, pues alguien puso su pie en medio del camino y no me di cuenta. Me levante levemente para poder ver la situación en la que me encontraba; estaba completamente rodeada de secuaces de Eón, los cuales me apuntaban con sus armas listas para disparar si realizaba un mínimo movimiento. Me fui levantando lentamente, teniendo los brazos alzados. Uno de ellos se me acerco y me apunto a la cabeza. Confiada, solté una sonrisa. Tome su arma a gran velocidad y antes de que empezaran a disparar hacia mí, me escabullí entre ellos. En medio de mi escape, les dispare a algunos de ellos con el arma que le había quitado al sujeto de antes, haciendo que el disparo de energía se quedara suspendido en el aire. Una vez deje de correr, todos los que me rodeaban cayeron inconscientes al suelo. El arma que tenía en mano la tire al suelo, pues ya no la necesitaba.

A lo lejos pude ver que los Magistrados Tennyson y Patelliday estaban a punto de ser atacados por un par de secuaces de Eón, por lo que me dispuse a ir hacia ellos. Rápidamente los noquee antes de que pudieran jalar el gatillo de sus armas.

\- Muchas gracias, joven Wheels. – Agradeció el Magistrado Patelliday. – Asumo no viste algo anormal durante tu recorrido de reconocimiento, ¿cierto?

\- No. – Afirme. – Ni siquiera las celdas de los prisioneros están abiertas.

\- Eso significa que Eón vino a tacar por su cuenta y ni siquiera libera a los prisioneros para distraernos. – Dijo el Magistrado Tennyson.

\- ¿Qué cree usted que está planeando? – Le pregunte.

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, si involucra el Proyector y por ende El Vacío, no puede ser nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos ahora? – Pregunto Patelliday

\- Nosotros aguantaremos aquí. – Dijo. Luego volteo a verme. – Tu iras al laboratorio y acompañaras a Luhley en su parte.

\- Entendido. – Acto seguido, me dirigí en carrera hacia el laboratorio

Fue solo cuestión de dar unos cuantos giros aquí y allá para llegar a la entrada del laboratorio, deteniéndome en frente de ella. Intente empujarla, pero me resulto imposible abrirla de esa forma. Retrocedí un poco y empecé a correr en círculos, logrando acumular la suficiente velocidad para embestir la puerta y lograr tumbarla.

Al entrar me encontré con que Luhley estaba luchando contra Eón con todo lo que tenía en un intento de detenerlo mientras que Blukic y Driba corrían de aquí para allá con los brazos alzados en el aire. Sin perder tiempo corrí hacia Eón y lo embestí, lanzándolo contra el montón de cajas que se encontraban allí con artefactos experimentales, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido.

\- Ah… Gracias. – Agradeció la Galvan por haberla salvado. – Te debo una.

\- No hay de qué. – Respondí modestamente. - ¿Cómo llego Eón aquí?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió. – Llegue aquí y al poco tiempo el llego.

\- ¿Y el Proyector? – Pregunte, esperando que no lo haya tomado.

\- Esta sano y salvo.

\- Que alivio.

\- Jejeje – Río Eón allí donde los estampe. Luhley y yo volteamos hacia él. – Vaya, Vaya, Vaya. Helen Wheels. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

\- No creo que nos hayamos encontrado antes. – Dije, colocándome a la defensiva por si atacaba.

\- No en este tiempo. – Dijo, sacando su espada de energía. – Pero yo sí que te he encontrado en otras líneas temporales. Lo mismo va para ti Luhley. Siempre caían derrotadas ante mí

\- Pues nosotras nos aseguraremos de romper esa cadena. – Dijo Luhley.

\- Yo no estaría tan confiado de eso pequeña.

Eón empezó a correr hacia nosotras mientras levantaba su espada para atacarnos. Cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de nosotras, empecé a correr por todo el laboratorio mientras veía a cámara lenta como Eón buscaba asestarle un tajo a Luhley, la cual lo esquivaba ágilmente mientras maniobraba en el aire con su jetpack al mismo tiempo que disparaba su arma. Entonces me acerque para asestarle un golpe, pero tan solo estuve a pocos centímetros de él, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, mandándome contra la pared. Como pude levante la mirada para ver que Eón se me estaba acercando.

\- Buen intento niña, pero aprendí a lidiar con los Kineceleran o híbridos Kineceleran en mis numerosas batallas contra Ben Tennyson y contra ti. – Dijo mientras me señalaba con su espada. – ¿Qué diría tu hermano al verte así?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Sé que de cierta manera ya había vengado la muerte de Pierce, pero aun así, todavía estaba profundamente dolida por su muerte. Sé que Eón está jugando con mi mente, sin embargo, el mero recuerdo de Pierce, acompañado de mi dolor por su muerte, me distrajeron fuertemente. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos tal catarata mientras mis recuerdos junto a Pierce se materializaban en mi mente. Pude ver como Eón lentamente levantaba su espada, mientras que yo no podía moverme, pues mis pensamientos y mi dolor me lo impedían.

\- Una Helen más que agregare a la lista.

\- ¡No, no lo harás!

De pronto Luhley le disparo en la mano, causando que Eón soltara su espada. Aproveche el momento para salir de mi trance y alejarme de él con mis poderes, yendo hacia Luhley.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto.

\- Si, gracias. – Me seque las lágrimas. – Ahora yo te debo una.

Le dirigí una mirada amistosa luego de decirle aquello, gesto que me devolvió rápidamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Eón, el cual había recogido su espada de energía y miraba en nuestra dirección.

\- Hablaremos de eso después. – Dijo antes de elevarse en el aire, quedando a la altura de mis hombros. – Tenemos que retener a alguien en estos momentos.

Me puse en posición defensiva, lista para hacerle frente a Eón.

* * *

 _POV Alan_

Lance una ráfaga de fuego a los secuaces de Eón que venían a atacarme, logrando alejarlos lo suficiente con para que el Escuadrón Alfa los dejara fuera de combate. Seguidamente, acumule fuego en mis manos para luego estampar mis manos contra el suelo, provocando un estallido de fuego a mí alrededor cubriendo una distancia de dos metros hacia todas las direcciones, haciendo la forma de un círculo perfecto. Al levantarme, pude ver que Manny estaba siendo superado en número por los secuaces, los cuales se le aventaban encima, inutilizándole sus cuatro brazos. Ni tan rápido ni tan lento, lance una llamarada de fuego con mis manos hacia el suelo, haciendo que saliera impulsado por el aire mientras formaba una parábola desde donde estaba en camino hacia Manny. Los secuaces de Eón en tierra empezaron a dispararme, pero no lograban acertarme por la velocidad a la que iba de caída. Ya estando unos cuantos metros sobre Manny, rodee mis puños en fuego, resultando en dar un puñetazo con ambas manos en el suelo y causando una pequeña explosión calórica que mando a todos los secuaces de Eón a volar. Me levante y me dirigí hacia Manny, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo.

\- Ven, levántate. – Dije, tendiéndole la mano. Sin embargo, Manny me hizo mala cara.

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – Dijo, rechazando la ayuda y levantándose por su cuenta.

\- Al menos me debes una.

\- ¡Tampoco te debo nada! – Dijo enojado. – Ahora cállate y déjame patear unos traseros de malos.

\- Te voy a ayudar. – Dije, colocándome espalda a espalda con él al ver que habíamos sido rodeados por varios secuaces de Eón.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda Alan! – Dijo Manny con furia en posición de combate.

\- Te ayudare de todas maneras.

\- ¡Aahh!, como quieras.

Acto seguido, Manny se abalanzo de frente contra los secuaces que estaban frente a él, abriéndose camino entre ellos a punta de golpes. Yo en cambio estire mis brazos hacia ambos lados y empecé a disparar fuego hacia todos ellos, formando un semicírculo al mover mis brazos lentamente hasta que quedaran frente a mí. Una vez terminada la acción deslice mis brazos de abajo hacia arriba, lanzando un lengüetazo de fuego a los demás. De pronto las torretas del techo empezaron a salir y a dispararles a todos los secuaces que nos atacaban, los cuales cayeron al suelo. A lo lejos estaba Cooper, el cual había activado las torretas. Manny volteo a ver a todos lados estando confundido, hasta que su vista se cruzó con Cooper.

\- ¡Ah maldita sea Cooper! – Exclamo con histeria. - ¡Yo quería patear sus traseros por mi cuenta! – Para luego mirar a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a su compañera hibrida. Al percatarse que no estaba, volteo con preocupación hacia Cooper - ¡Hey!, cerebrito, ¿dónde está Helen?

\- Ah… Helen. – Dijo. Por un momento sus ojos brillaron de un color azul claro con marcas de circuitos alrededor del mismo color pero más oscuro. – Oh no, esto es malo.

El tono preocupado en su voz no hizo más que poner nervioso a Manny, y sí, yo también lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Manny exaltado.

\- Helen se encuentra en el laboratorio. Está peleando contra Eón en compañía de Luhley.

Tanto Manny como yo nos dirigimos una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿¡Está peleando con Eón!? – La preocupación de Manny alcanzo un nivel mucho más alto del que había imaginado. – Tengo que ir a ayudarla. – Dijo para salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

\- ¡Manny espera! – Grite buscando llamar su atención, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos y un gran grupo de secuaces de Eón se interpuso en el camino.

Preocupado, intente ver más allá de ellos, pero Manny ya no estaba. Maldije por lo bajo, resignándome a encender mis manos en fuego.

Deslice ambos brazos en equis, lanzando un lengüetazo de fuego con la forma de dicha letra, seguido de otros dos lengüetazos hacia los lados. Para mi desgracia, esta vez eran más resistentes a mis ataques. En serio odiaba eso, que los secuaces de Eón, particularmente los suyos, fueran de verdad competentes, logrando aprender de los errores de sus compañeros, cosa que los secuaces de los demás villanos parecían no entender o desconocían esa forma de adaptarse a los combates. Mi semblante mostro un poco de preocupación, buscando con la mirada a mis compañeros entre el océano de oponentes que aquí se encontraban. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver que los Magistrados Patelliday, Tennyson, el Escuadrón Alfa, Cooper y los demás plomeros estaban siendo superados en número y se encontraban puramente a la defensiva ante el ataque incesante de los secuaces de Eón. Tanta fue mi sorpresa y distracción por ver a mis compañeros en esa posición que no me percate que estaban por atacarme por la espalda. Como pude le ataque lanzándole una bola de fuego a quemarropa, pero no tuvo efecto y salió ileso del ataque. Maldije por lo bajo. Intente defenderme de su ataque colocando mis brazos en frente de mi pecho, logrando que su ataque impactara contra mis antebrazos. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a dispararme. Como pude intente defenderme de los disparos, pero la oleada era tan grande y venia de todas direcciones, que terminaron por dejarme tirado en el suelo.

Débil, me destransforme de mi forma Pyronita y vi como apuntaban sus armas contra mí, listos para terminar conmigo de una vez por todas. Sentí como mis nervios aumentaban al igual que mis pulsaciones mientras sudaba frio por lo que estaba por pasar. Mire impotente como se preparaban para jalar el gatillo de sus armas, por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto de los disparos.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

Silencio. Un profundo y oscuro silencio se hizo presente a mí alrededor, confundiéndome un poco.

 _¿Estaré muerto ya?_

 _¿Estaré en el más allá?_

Eran preguntas que asaltaban mi cabeza incesantemente, las cuales necesitaba resolver. Con lentitud abrí los ojos, encontrándome con algo que me impresiono y me descoloco a partes iguales.

Una porción muy grande de los secuaces de Eón estaban inconsciente en el suelo, como si alguien los hubiese derribado de un único y devastador ataque. Los plomeros, el Escuadrón Alfa, los Magistrados, Cooper, todos, absolutamente todos estábamos muy confundidos.

 _¿Qué acabo de pasar?_

Me pregunte, pensando y pensando en una posible respuesta.

\- Disculpen la demora. – Oímos todos a pocos metros de nosotros.

Era una voz claramente femenina, a lo cual el Magistrado Tennyson suspiro aliviado al saber de quien se trataba. Por parte de los demás, volteamos para ver quien había soltado la frase, llevándonos una grata sorpresa.

\- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? – Pregunto el joven que lo acompañaba. El Magistrado Tennyson se les acerco.

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo. – Dijo aliviado el Magistrado. – Gwen, Kevin.

Aliviado, me puse de pie y fui hasta donde estaban ellos. Puede que haya sido por la tensión que había pasado anteriormente o simplemente no me di cuenta, pero al acercarme pude ver que Ben y Rook no estaban con ellos. De todos modos no le tome importancia, pues si Gwen y Kevin están aquí, eso quiere decir que en algún sector de la base están Ben y Rook acabando con los secuaces de Eón que estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar.

De pronto fuimos rodeados por secuaces de Eón. Resignado y con mucho fastidio de que ellos no se terminaban, pase a mi forma Pyronita y encendí mis manos en llamas, listo para hacerles frente.

* * *

 _POV Manny_

Llegue presuroso al laboratorio, encontrándome con Luhley y Helen luchando intensamente contra Eón. Me oculte detrás de la pared para observar de reojo la batalla, buscando una oportunidad de ataque, cosa que no hago siempre. Helen corría alrededor de Eón y Luhley mientras que ellos peleaban por asestar un tajo – en el caso de Eón – o un disparo a su oponente – en el caso de Luhley –. Sin embargo, en medio de las maniobras que Luhley realizaba en el aire gracias a su jetpack, paso muy cerca de la espada de energía de Eón, logrando dañar el pequeño jetpack. Sin perder tiempo, Helen se abalanzo sobre él y se arrastró por el suelo a gran velocidad, buscando tumbarlo. No obstante, Eón previno el ataque de un salto y giro su cuerpo en dirección de Helen, cambiando su espada por un arma y disparando un láser que iba a dar a pocos metros de donde Helen se encontraba, agarrándola desprevenida y logrando acertarle el disparo. Eón tomo a Luhley y la estampo contra Helen, para luego dirigirse hacia ellas lentamente. Exhaustas, se pusieron de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenían. Ambas jadeaban a causa del tremendo esfuerzo que habían estado haciendo para poder retener a Eón.

\- Aw, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia ellas. – ¿Están fatigadas?, que lastima. Esto solo acaba de comenzar. ¡Jajajajaja! – Dijo mientras una risa maniática se materializaba en el laboratorio. - ¡Esto solo demuestra mi superioridad frente ustedes! – Su arma cambio y proyecto su espada de energía.

Helen intento taclearlo usando su velocidad, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para tomar la velocidad suficiente, por lo que Eón pudo tomarla por el cuello y levantarla. Luhley intento ayudar acercándose y disparando su arma, pero no logro hacerle daño alguno. Ya estando a pocos centímetros de Eón, este aprovecho el tamaño de la Galvan y le propino una patada, mandándola a volar e impactando fuertemente contra la pared, terminado muy aturdida, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- Hmm, patético. – Bufo. Dirigió su mirada a Helen, la cual forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Eón. – Lo siento, joven Wheels, pero tus esfuerzos por detenerme fueron inútiles. – Dijo con mucha frialdad e indiferencia en su voz, procediendo a levantar su espada y apuntarla en dirección al abdomen de Helen. – Ahora te unirás a tus alternas asesinadas por mí.

\- ¡NO! – Grite, saliendo de mi escondite y dirigiéndome hacia Eón, logrando propinarle una tacleada que lo mando a volar. Helen cayó al suelo, tosiendo y recuperando el aire luego de liberarse del agarre de Eón. Con cuidado me agache para ver que no estuviera muy herida. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si. – Dijo con un poco de cansancio, lo cual me alivio un poco. – Gracias, Manny.

\- De nada. – Dije. Me levante y vi como Eón miraba hacia mí con furia, proyectando otra espada de energía. – Protege a Luhley, yo intentare retenerlo.

Helen asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luhley. Mientras, Eón se me acercaba lentamente, con clara furia reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Otra sabandija más de la que debo encargarme. - Dijo con indiferencia, mezclado con la ira que ya traía encima.

\- Así, pues esta sabandija te pateara el trasero.

Sin perder tiempo, tome mis armas y empecé a dispararle. Sin embargo, Eón lograba interceptar los disparos con sus espadas, acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Una vez estando a pocos metros de mí, di un tajo cruzado con ambas espadas, logrando cortar los extremos de todas mis armas. Resignado y enojado, tire lo que quedo de ellas y empecé a lanzar golpes, logrando acertarle algunos. No obstante, Eón dio un salto, pasando por encima de mí. Una vez a mis espaldas arrastro su pie por el suelo, logrando derribarme. Intente levantarme para poder partirle su madre y después seguir golpeándolo hasta desmayarlo.

Sin embargo, Eón actuó más rápido y me enterró una espada en mi brazo superior derecho.

\- ¡AAAHHH!

Un intenso dolor ardiente recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras que intentaba con mi brazo inferior derecho alcanzar la empuñadura de la espada de energía, sin éxito alguno. De pronto, el dolor aumento cuando Eón enterró su otra espada en mi brazo superior izquierdo. Hice un gesto de dolor mientras sentía como la sangre en mis venas hervía al rozar con el filo de la espada. Voltee a ver dónde se encontraban Helen y Luhley, viendo con asombro y preocupación que ellas están haciendo frente con mucha dificultad a unos cuantos de los secuaces de Eón, los cuales llevaban una clara delantera ante ellas.

\- Sabes joven Armstrong. – Dijo con malicia. Le mire con impotencia, a sabiendas de que Helen y Luhley estaban haciendo lo que podían contra los secuaces de este desgraciado. – Hay algo en ti y en Helen que siempre me llamo la atención. En todas las líneas temporales donde los he matado, siempre alguno de los dos intenta salvar al otro. Es como… si supieran de forma mutua cuando uno está en peligro. Por eso siempre que los mato a los dos en cada línea temporal, mantengo algo de ustedes. '¿Por qué lo hago?', de seguro te preguntas – Una sonrisa psicópata se formó en su rostro. – Para recordar sus gritos de dolor al ver morir al otro.

De pronto proyecto otra espada, apuntando la punta hacia mi cabeza. Mis nervios aumentaron al máximo y mi respiración acelero. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro. Alzo su brazo un poco para poder tomar más impulso. Sentí que todo se movía más lento mientras que Eón bajaba su espada para matarme…

De pronto, vi como una flecha de energía color naranja impactaban contra la empuñadura de la espada de Eón, haciendo que esta saliera volando. Seguido de eso, un rayo de energía del mismo color impacto contra el pecho de Eón, mandándolo contra la pared. Voltee a ver quién había disparado, aliviándome y molestándome al ver que se trataba de Rook.

\- Sentimos mucho la demora. – Dijo con cordialidad.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ya era hora!

Rook se me acerco y me desenterró las espadas, a los cual solté un quejido de dolor. Rook se encargó de revisar las heridas de mis brazos superiores.

\- Tus brazos superiores estarán bien Manny. – Dijo, dejando el nerviosismo de lado. – Pero tendrás que permanecer en reposo hasta que te recuperes.

\- ¿Y Ben? – Pregunte.

Rook señalo detrás de mí. Ben estaba luchando contra todos los secuaces de Eón estando convertido en un Nosedeenian, pasando rápidamente entre el cableado del laboratorio para llegar hasta los más lejanos, dejándolos fuera de combate y volviendo al centro, donde creo un campo eléctrico que los rodeo y electrocuto a todos. Una vez los derroto, se acercó a nosotros a través del cableado. Al llegar salió de los cables y se destransformo.

\- Buena hora para llegar, ¿eh?, Tennyson. – Replique.

\- Jeje, perdón. – Dijo el mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, en señal de que estaba apenada.

\- ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? – Pregunte.

\- No lo sabíamos, solo nos dividimos en grupos y decidimos revisar en toda la base. Ben y yo vinimos al laboratorio para ver si el Proyector seguía a salvo, encontrándolos en medio de la batalla.

\- Y así llegamos hasta aquí, conmigo derrotando a esos secuaces siendo Buzzshock y con Rook evitando que Eón te matara. – Dijo Ben con arrogancia en sus palabras. – Al menos derrotamos a Eón y evitamos que tomara el Proyector.

\- Al menos en eso tienes razón. – Dije con un poco de alivio. – Yo voy iré al ala médica junto a Helen y Luhley.

Luego me acerque a Helen y a Luhley. Aprovechando el pequeño tamaño de la Galvan, coloque a Luhley sobre Helen, a la cual cargaba con mis brazos inferiores. Les di un último vistazo a Ben y a Rook, para después irme del lugar rumbo al ala medica de la base.

* * *

 _POV Libre_

Ben y Rook se quedaron en el laboratorio asegurándose de que los secuaces de Eón estén todos inconscientes y de que el Proyector seguía en su lugar. A pesar de la poca seguridad que les brindaba tener a los secuaces de Eón allí, podían estar tranquilos de que el Proyector estaba seguro.

\- Bueno Rook, supongo que hemos derrotado a Eón una vez más. – Dijo Ben con mucha seguridad en su voz.

\- Si, supongo que sí. – Dijo Rook con inseguridad. – Pero me dan mala espina sus secuaces aquí tirados.

 **(Video 1: 11 Winter Is Coming - Game of Thrones Season 1 – Soundtrack)**

\- Si, a mí también. – Dijo Ben con un poco de preocupación en su voz. – Nah, a lo mejor no es nada. Ven Rook, vamos por unos Smoothies. – Añadió mientras se disponía a salir del laboratorio.

Rook pareció dudar por un momento, pero no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y acompaño a Ben, el cual lo esperaba a pocos metros de la entrada. Ya estando junto a Ben, ambos procedieron a dejar la habitación. Sin embargo, unos secuaces de Eón se escabulleron silenciosamente, posicionándose detrás de ellos. De un golpe, lograron noquear a Ben y a Rook. Eón se aproximó a los chicos, mirándoles con desgana.

\- Como me gustaría acabar con ustedes justo ahora. – Dijo, sacando una extraña arma. – Pero el plan requiere que los deje vivir… por ahora.

Sin titubear, Eón apunto su arma hacia ellos, listo para jalar el gatillo. Una vez lo hizo, una extraña esfera de energía color magenta, casi que tirando al morado se proyectó frente a él. Con una simple mirada, ordeno a sus secuaces que cargaran a Ben y a Rook. Los secuaces obedecieron sin objetar, tomando a Ben y a Rook por los brazos y lanzándolo adentro de la esfera. Una vez hecho eso, la esfera se encogió hasta desaparecer.

\- Jejeje, ya he terminado con esto. – Inquirió con una sonrisa malévola. – Ahora, a ver como progresa de ahora en adelante.

Dicho eso, Eón fue hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraba el Proyecto y lo tomo. Eón tomo un dispositivo similar a una insignia de Plomero, con la única diferencia que el sello de la paz intergalactica era reemplazado por un reloj de color purpura cuyas agujas apuntaban a las 12:00 y las 6:00. Eón presiono el borde del dispositivo, del cual salio un holograma de color purpura. El holograma era el de una persona enfundada en una bata y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un capucha, dejando la parte inferior del mismo al descubierto.

\- Ya tengo en Proyector. – Eón levanto su mano para mostrarle a la persona el Proyector.

- _'Excelente.'_ – A pesar de que la sombra de su capucha cubría sus ojos, se podía notar que estaba analizando con la mirada el Proyector. – _'¿Enviaste a Ben Tennyson y a Rook Blonko al universo indicado?'_

\- Por supuesto.

\- _'Bien. Entonces, ven aquí y liberanos de esta prisión para poder hacer el resto.'_ – El holograma se desvaneció.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eón apunto el Proyector hacia el frente y jalo el, abriendo un portal hacia el Vacio. Una vez abierto el portal, Eón procedió a pasar a través de el, cerrándose luego que lo traspasara.

Ocultos detrás de un par de cajas estaban Blukic y Driba, los cuales habían presenciado todo lo sucedido. Ambos se lanzaron miradas preocupadas.

\- Esto es malo.

\- Y que lo digas Blukic. – Comento el Galvan más gordito. – Debemos avisarle al Magistrado Tennyson. – Ambos asintieron afirmativamente, para luego salir del laboratorio.

* * *

 **O por dios :O**

 **¿Que estará planeando Eón?, ¿quien es esa persona misteriosa con la que estaba hablando?, ¿porque el plan de Eón y aquella persona vincula a Ben, Rook y las Crystal Gems (porque es evidente que las Gems tambien están vinculadas al plan); todo eso y más en los siguientes capítulos de Crystal Destruction (no diré en cuales capítulos revelare las respuestas)**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos por esta vez, espero les haya gustado. Dejen en los reviews que les parecio y si les gusto denle al follow y favorite para estar al pendiente de la actualizaciones, las cuales seran mensuales.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, hasta diciembre.**


	2. Rutina Especial

**\- Uff, ser Santa no es tan fácil como creí que seria. - Comento un ser hecho de energía de color purpura con muchas estrellas de distintos colores alrededor de su cuerpo. Este vestía con un traje de Santa Claus y una barba blanca para acompañar el disfraz. - A pesar de que solo tengo que regalar estas pocas copias del capitulo dos de Crystal Destruction, es un trabajo ligeramente arduo. - El ser bajo una bolsa de regalos de color rojo con el borde blanco y la abrió para observar su contenido.**

 **Eran unas 20 copias en DVD del capitulo dos de Crystal Destruction que tiene que entregar para navidad. Originalmente eran 25, pero ya había entregado 5 de esas copias, de ahí su expresión de cansancio.**

 **\- Me tomo un poco de trabajo hacerlas, pero estoy orgulloso de ellas. - Con el mismo orgullo con el que había lanzado su anterior comentario. Levanto la bolsa y se las monto en la espalda, listo para continuar con su tarea. Sin embargo, tan solo se levanto sintió un extraño escalofrió, como si alguien lo observara. Miro en todas direcciones hasta encontrarse con la cámara.**

 **\- Ho, ho, ho! Feliz Navidad. - Comento mientras** **hacía** **un intento de voz de Santa. - Perdónenme, no los había visto allí. De seguro se preguntaran** _'¿quien eres tu?'_ **. Pues bien, amigo, yo soy OmniFandomGhost. - Un suspiro de asombro se** **escuchó** **en el lugar. - Así es, el vago que esta haciendo esto se dispuso a crearse un avatar para su perfil. Sin embargo, debido a que él no sabe hacer dibujos digitales y sus dibujos hechos a mano son una mierda, se tendrán que conformar con una descripción narrada de mi apariencia. - Un suspiro de decepción sonó de fondo. - Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante es el capitulo.** **Tomaré** **mi bolsa, si no les molesta, e iré a sus casas a entregarles el capitulo. Espero disfruten el capitulo, que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Ho, ho, ho!**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Battle! Team Galactic (Diamond/Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 2: Rutina Especial**

* * *

 _POV Steven_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos al sentir el brillo del sol pasando a través del ventanal de mi habitación. Levante mi cuerpo con cansancio y me di la vuelta para quedar sentado al borde de mi cama; me puse mis sandalias y me levante. Con los ojos entrecerrados baje las escaleras en dirección a la pequeña sala de estar del templo, sin saber cómo no me había tropezado. Me talle un poco los ojos para después abrirlos un poco, viendo que en el sillón estaba Amatista jugando con una versión pequeña de su látigo. No tardo mucho hasta que noto mi presencia, viniendo hacia mí y rodeándome con su brazo mientras que con el otro frotaba su puño en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Hey, Stevo! – Saludo sin parar la acción. Me sorprendía que ella siempre lograra hacerme lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor al hacer eso, pues ya he recibido muchos golpes y aun así, era débil ante ese truco.

\- Jeje, hola Amatista. – Dije para luego soltar un pequeño bostezo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu pequeño látigo?

\- Estoy torturando insectos. – Dijo. Para su desgracia, yo ya sabía cómo detectar una de sus bromas.

\- Amatista, dime la verdad.

\- Wow, estas aprendiendo a detectar mis bromas, ¿eh? – Asentí ante su pregunta. – Vaya que te tomo tiempo, pero veamos que tal te va con… ¡esto!

Sin aviso, Amatista se abalanzo sobre mí y me tumbo al suelo. Estando allí, ella baño su dedo índice en saliva y lo introdujo en mi oído, a lo que hice una mueca de disgusto. Amatista se levantó y yo la seguí, aun disgustado por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Los clásicos nunca fallan. – Dijo entre risas.

\- ¡Amatista!, sabes que no me gusta ese truco.

\- Si, lo sé, y eso lo hace divertido. – Su sonrisa burlona se agrando, para luego acercarse a mí. – Ya ve a asearte, sobre todo tu oído, jeje. De paso ponte algo de ropa, ¿o te quieres quedar en pijamas?

Refunfuñe un poco pero al final no le tome importancia, pues ese es el modo de bromear de Amatista. Me dirigí al baño luego de buscar una toalla, pasando a cepillarme antes de entrar en la bañera y abrir el grifo para poder bañarme.

 _Hmm, ¿Qué podría hacer hoy?_

Fue una pregunta que invadió mi mente en medio de mi sesión de baño. Si bien es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo solo iba a La Gran Rosquilla e iba a algunas misiones con las Gems, ocasionalmente hacia otras cosas, tales como: ir al Arcade, pasar un rato con Connie antes de su entrenamiento con Perla, visitar a mi papá, ir al parque de diversiones, pedirle las sobras a Peedee, visitar a Lapis y a Peridot… en fin, muchas cosas, todas ocasionales. Mi mente divagaba y divagaba sobre lo que podía hacer hoy, pero al final solo una idea prevaleció.

\- Hoy hare de todo. – Dije, decidido a hacer todo eso hoy mismo.

Termine de bañarme y salí del baño. Para mi suerte, Amatista no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina, así que deduje que estaba en su habitación, por lo que podría vestirme sin temor a que alguien me vea. Me puse mi vieja y confiable camiseta rosa oscuro con la estrella amarilla en el centro, acompañado de mis jeans vaqueros y procedí a salir del templo, listo para empezar este día especial. Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la tocar la arena de la playa, la cual se colaba en mis sandalias para hacer del camino a Beach City uno tortuoso. Normalmente no me molesta la arena, pero al ser un día bastante caluroso el de hoy, no solo molestaba, también quemaba un poco. Agradecí por lo rápido que logre llegar hasta el asfalto. Para mi mala suerte, tan solo me quite una sandalia para retirarle la arena y puse un pie en la acera, di un brinco al sentir lo caliente que estaba. Voltee hacia los lados para ver si había algún banco cerca para poder sentarme y retirar la arena de mis sandalias tranquilamente, aguantando tanto como podía el calor que invadía la planta de mi pie. Me alivie al ver que había un banco a pocos metros de mí, por lo que corrí hacia él y me lance sobre él, suspirando aliviado de que el calor lentamente se desvanecía.

\- Vaya que hace calor hoy, ¿cierto? – Pregunto alguien. Al levantar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con Sadie.

\- Oh, Sadie, hola. – Salude amigable. Ella sonrió alegre. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yo estoy muy bien. – Respondí mientras se sentaba a mi lado. – ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

\- Para nada, de hecho, estaba por ir a la Gran Rosquilla. – Dije. No sé si fue por el calor que ya estaba afectando mi cerebro, pero me di cuenta que tenía a Sadie a mi lado, lo cual me extraño. – Hablando de eso, no se supone que deberías estar allí.

\- Nah, me dieron el día libre.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Dije ante su respuesta. Una pregunta fugaz se hizo presente en mi mente, una que tenía miedo de hacer pero la curiosidad me gano. – Dime… ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu puesto de trabajo, ahora que Lars no te acompaña? – Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros. Me sentí un idiota por haber hecho esa pregunta a sabiendas que cuando le dije los que había pasado con Lars el ya no volvería, o al menos no visitaría muy seguido, no se lo tomo del todo bien. Sadie tuvo insomnio por un tiempo y se veía cansada todo el tiempo, a veces hasta falto al trabajo. Voltee a ver cómo había reaccionado ante la pregunta, encontrándome con que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. – No tienes que responder si no quieres, sé que estas mal por eso. Siento mucho haberte hecho esa pregunta.

\- … No tienes por qué disculparte, Steven. – Esa afirmación me sorprendió. En serio no me esperaba esa respuesta, tan inesperada que abrí los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. – Esa fue su decisión, pero… aún tengo la esperanza de que vuelva, aunque sea una visita.

Me quede ligeramente pasmado ante sus afirmaciones, y su dulce sonrisa me pasmo aún más. A pesar de que sabía que era falsa y que ella seguía un poco dolida por dentro, decidí no indagar más en el tema por lo que lo deje así.

\- Si, yo también tengo la esperanza de que nos visite algún día. – Le sonreí.

Al verle los ojos los note un poco aguados. Volteo y rápidamente se retiró las lágrimas.

\- Y bien Steven, ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy? – Pregunto, apartando el tema anterior.

\- Pues planeo ir a la Gran Rosquilla a comprar las de siempre, para luego ir a visitar a mi Papá. Luego de eso iría a pedirle las sobras a Peedee. Luego iré a buscar a Connie y llevarla al Arcade para después finalizar el día visitando junto a ella a mis amigas Lapis y Peridot.

\- Vaya, decidiste tener un día con una rutina especial, ¿eh?

\- Si, decidí hacer todo lo que hago usualmente. – Dije con gran entusiasmo en mi voz.

\- Bien. Si quieres te acompaño hasta la Gran Rosquilla. – Me emocione ante la sugerencia.

\- ¡Si! – Dije con emoción. De un salto ya estaba de pie de espaldas al banco, con un brazo elevado en el aire y el puño cerrado. - ¡Vamos!

Y así fue. Sadie me acompaño hasta la Gran Rosquilla y nos compramos un par de donas de mis favoritas. Yo salí apresurado del local y de inmediato busque mi dona y me la lleve a la boca, logrando saborear el delicioso glaseado que tanto me gustaba.

\- Hmm, como las adoro donas. – Dije entre mordiscos. Detrás de mi venia Sadie con su dona en mano.

\- Bueno Steven, hasta aquí te acompaño. – Dijo mientras se disponía a irse. – ¡Disfruta de tu rutina especial!

\- ¡Adiós Sadie! ¡Hasta luego! – Me despedí animadamente mientras meneaba mi mano en señal de despedida.

Alegre, me retire del lugar con rumbo a ir con Peedee para pedir las sobras. Durante el camino tarareaba la canción que había hecho hace años para las Gems, la que hice cuando estaba por mudarme al templo, la cual nombre We are the Crystal Gems. Como adoro esa canción. Tanta fue mi distracción con ese recuerdo que el camino se me hizo rápido, muy rápido. Allí estaba Peedee atendiendo a una persona, la cual se fue luego de recibir sus frituras.

\- Hola Peedee. – Salude animadamente. – Sabes a que vengo. – Me acerque hacia él, como si estuviéramos negociando.

\- Ya voy por las sobras. – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Luego regreso con las sobras en mano, las cuales tome y sin perder tiempo comencé a comer. – Y dime Steven, ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy? – Pregunto con interés.

\- Que bueno que lo preguntes. – Dije con voz galante. – ¡Hoy estoy disfrutando de una rutina especial!

\- ¿Rutina especial?

\- Así es, hoy hare todo lo que hago normalmente más lo que hago de vez en cuando. – Respondí emocionado.

\- Ya veo. – Afirmo con simpleza. – Pues que la disfrutes.

\- Eso hare. – Dije mientras me retira con las papitas en mano. – ¡Gracias por las sobras! – Grite a lo lejos.

Comiendo alegre de mis papitas seguí mi camino hacia el auto lavado de Papá. En medio del recorrido pase frente a la pizzería de pescado de los Pizza, encontrándome con Jenny, Crema Agria y Buck.

\- ¡Hey, chicos!, hola. – Salude animadamente. Ellos voltearon en mi dirección, alegrándose al ver que se trataba de mí.

\- Hey, Steven. – Saludo Jenny.

\- Hola Steven. – Saludo Crema Agria con estilo. – ¿Me puedes das un poco de esas papas? – Pregunto, a lo que yo me acerque y le di unas cuantas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Steven. – Saludo Buck con su característica calma.

\- Yo estoy bien chicos, de camino a visitar a mi Papá. – Dije.

\- Mándale un saludo al Papá Guitarrista por mi Steven. – Pidió Buck igual de calmado que antes.

\- Ok.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo, no me encontré con nadie más luego de haber saludado a los muchachos; excepto a Cebolla, el paso y se llevó lo que quedaba de mis sobras. Iba a reclamar por eso, pero me resigne, pues ya se había escapado, por lo que le reste importancia al asunto. Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue al auto lavado, el cual estaba totalmente solitario por fuera.

\- ¡Papá! ¿¡Donde estas!? – Pregunte mientras entraba al local. Allí tampoco había nadie, por lo que me empecé a preocupar.

Salí del local corriendo para buscarlo, pasando por muchos lugares hasta que llegue a una cancha de tenis bastante grande, donde me alivie al ver que allí estaban mi Papá y Garnet jugando al tenis obviamente, en un partido donde mi Papá llevaba la clara desventaja, pero aun así no dejo de intentar derrotar a Garnet. Me quede ahí viendo como jugaban por un rato, contemplando una gama bastante amplia de movimientos de parte de Papá, la mayoría inventados por él, pero aun así no le quitaban que fueran asombrosas las maniobras. Con todo y eso, Papá salió derrotado del partido. Garnet fue hacia él y le estrecho la mano, en señal de que fue una muy buena partida. De pronto voltearon sorprendidos hacia mí pues lance una oleada de aplausos.

\- ¡Hey! Steven. – Saludo Papá mientras se acercaba acompañado de Garnet. - ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

\- Yo estoy bien Papá. – Dije alegre. Voltee a ver a Garnet, la cual me veía con su típica cara poco expresiva de siempre, pero pude saber que estaba alegre de verme. - ¿Cómo estas Garnet?

\- Estoy bien, Steven. – Dijo con su típico tono de voz calmado. - ¿Cuánto viste de nuestra partida de tenis? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Lo suficiente para saber que ustedes serían los campeones de un torneo.

\- Bien. – Dijo con simpleza.

\- Entonces hijo, ¿a qué debo tu visita? – Pregunto curioso Papá.

\- Estoy en medio de una rutina especial, y entre las cosas que están en esa rutina esta visitarte. – Dije con un poco de emoción. – Te ayudare en el auto lavado por un rato el día de hoy.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Papá. – Espérame aquí preparo todo para ir al auto lavado. – Luego se retiró, dejándome con Garnet.

\- No sabía que jugabas al tenis junto a mi Papá.

\- Claro que lo hago. Jugamos todos los fines de semana. – Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro. – Siempre lo derroto en cada una de nuestras partidas.

\- No me digas, tu Visión Futura te deja saber sus siguientes movimientos y como contrarrestarlos, ¿cierto? – Pregunte, viéndome venir la respuesta.

\- Un mago jamás revela sus secretos. – Dijo tal hechicero de circo. – Pero solo por ti, hare una excepción. – Dijo para después acercarse a mi oído. – Si. – Susurro.

\- No crees que es trampa. – Pregunte.

\- En parte, sí. Pero no puedo hacer nada, es involuntario. – Dijo para después mostrar una sonrisa calmada.

\- Que mal, así Papá nunca podrá ganarte. – Dije con un poco de desilusión.

\- Claro que puede. – Afirmo, sorprendiéndome. – Solo tengo que dejarme ganar.

Si bien estaría en desacuerdo con ella por afirmar que, para que Papá gane ella debe dejarse ganar, esta vez estaba de acuerdo a medias. Si, quería que Papá lograra ganar contra Garnet en un partido de tenis, pero estamos hablando de Garnet, aquella que puede ver todos los posibles futuros y actuar de acuerdo a lo haya visto y lo que esté pasando, así que creo que es justo que se deje ganar teniendo esa ventaja tan grande de saber todos los posibles futuros movimientos de Papá. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Papá recién acabo de llegar.

\- Disculpen la tardanza. – Se disculpó rascándose la parte trasera del cuello. – De que me perdí.

\- De nada. – Contesto Garnet con una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando el tema de nuestra conversación. – Solo conversábamos.

\- Sobre cosas mágicas, ¿verdad? – Abrí la boca para responder, pero Papá me señalo que no. – Me lo dices luego Steven, ya tuve suficientes nervios cuando me dijiste sobre lo que paso en Homeworld. – Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Ok Papá. Te lo diré luego. – Dije, consciente de su preocupación y nervios, muy a pesar de que yo sepa que lo que habíamos hablado Garnet y yo no era asunto de Gems.

Sin perder más tiempo, íbamos a empezar a tomar camino hacia el auto lavado, pero Garnet me tomo del hombro.

\- Una cosa más Steven. – Dijo Garnet con suavidad en su voz. – Perla me dijo que debías ir a buscar a Connie hoy para realizar otra sesión de entrenamiento. Búscala en su habitación cuando ya estén listos.

\- Vale. – Dije alegremente. – De todos modos iba a buscar a Connie para seguir con mi rutina especial, pero creo que ya lo sabias.

\- Jeje, si, ya lo sabía. – Dijo, mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa. – Nos vemos después Steven, te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero Garnet. – Me despedí para luego seguir el camino hasta el auto lavado junto a Papá. - ¡Hasta luego! – Dije a lo lejos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al auto lavado, pues recorrimos el mismo camino que seguí para llegar a la cancha. Si bien sabíamos que la clientela del auto lavado había subido desde lo que hicieron Lapis, Peridot, Connie y Pumpkin mientras estábamos en el Zoológico Humano, la sorpresa sí que era grande cuando vimos que había un número considerable de gente esperando. Nos miramos con decisión, sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba.

\- Hay trabajo por hacer. – Dijimos al unísono, preparando todo para empezar a lavar los vehículos.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

 _Dos horas más tarde_

\- Y… ¡listo! – Dijo Papá animado mientras terminábamos de secar el último coche que quedaba por lavar. – Ya son todos.

Si, dos horas han pasado y ya hemos terminado. Fue una tarea larga y ardua, pero logramos superarla con éxito, gracias al gran equipo Padre-Hijo que formamos Papá y yo. Hubo errores en el camino, pero logramos superar dichos errores y cumplir con nuestra labor… de lavar coches. – Dije a modo de narrador mientras posaba heroicamente frente a Papá, el cual hacia lo que podía para aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero al final término lanzando unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- Ya para, que me vas a matar de la risa. – Dijo entre risas. Así siguió por unos dos minutos y luego se calmó. – Suena como la premisa buena historia de la época medieval. – Dijo mientras recuperaba el aire luego de su carcajada.

\- Pues claro que sería buena esa historia. – Dije con presunción. – Siempre y cuando estemos tú, yo y la Gems allí.

\- Jaja, concuerdo. – Dijo mientras me daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. – Y, ¿Qué más planeas hacer hoy?

\- Pues, voy a buscar a Connie y la llevare al Arcade un rato. Luego iremos al templo, tenemos entrenamiento con Perla.

\- ¿Y nada más? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Si, iremos al granero a visitar a Lapis y Peridot. – Comente animado.

\- Vaya, esta 'rutina especial' de la que me hablaste de verdad que es especial. – Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa alegre. – Bueno, si vas a ir a buscar a Connie, déjame llevarte y luego los dejare en el Arcade, ¿vale?

\- ¿No tienes problema?

\- ¡Oh vamos Steven! Sabes que yo no tengo problema en hacer algo por ti. – Dijo animado mientras se dirigía a la camioneta. – Además, de todas formas me ibas a pedir que te diera un aventón hasta la casa de Connie, ¿no es así?

\- Jeje, siempre leyéndome la mente. – Comente mientras me dirigía junto a él a la camioneta y me montaba en el asiento del pasajero.

\- Es nuestro lazo Padre-Hijo Steven, tal como en tu discurso de hace un momento. – Afirmo mientras encendía la camioneta. – Bueno pues, todo listo, vámonos.

* * *

 _POV Connie_

\- Este libro sí que es bueno. – Dije mientras guardaba la historia que estaba leyendo. – Debo decirle de esto a Steven. – Sin perder tiempo, me levante de mi cama y tome mi teléfono, procediendo a marcar el número de Steven. Paso alrededor de un minuto hasta que Steven contesto. – Hola Steven, ¿Cómo estás? Adivina que: tengo un nuevo libro que quiero mostrarte.

\- _'¿En serio?' –_ Pregunto animado del otro lado. – _'Que bueno que voy de camino a tu casa, me lo puedes mostrar cuando llegue.'_

\- ¿Vienes para acá?

\- _'Si, te llevare al Arcade para que juguemos un rato, iremos al entrenar con Perla y por ultimo visitaremos a Lapis y a Peridot.'_ – Dijo aún más animado.

\- Hmm, ya veo. Entonces, te espero aquí, voy a avisar a mis padres, ¿ok?

\- _'Vale, prepara todo lo que vayas a llevar para el entrenamiento, además de la espada de mi Mamá.'_ – Luego de eso, Steven colgó.

Sin perder tiempo, marque el número de mi Mamá para avisarle que pasare la tarde con Steven.

\- _'Alo, Connie, ¿qué pasa?'_

\- Hola Mamá, te llamo para avisarte que estaré con Steven durante lo que resta del día, ¿ok? Volveré antes de la cena.

\- _'Esta bien, cuídate por haya, ¿entendido?'_

\- Si. – Fue lo último que dije antes de colgar.

De pronto recordé entre leves risas como Mamá me hubiese prohibido ir con Steven a pasar el día, al menos anteriormente, antes del incidente en el hospital. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos, pues tenía que preparar todo para ir con Steven al Arcade, al entrenamiento con Perla y a visitar a Lapis y Peridot. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y saque el mi saco deportivo. Lo siguiente que busque fue mi uniforme de entrenamiento, doblándolo tal y como me enseño Mamá cuando estaba pequeña y lo guarde en el saco. Guarde también un kit de primeros auxilios por si acaso Steven o yo salimos heridos durante el entrenamiento, además de guardas unas cuantas botellas llenas de agua para que Steven y yo podamos hidratarnos. Voltee a ver mi estantería y me acorde del libro que le mencione a Steven, por lo que lo agarre y lo guarde también. Con todo ya guardado, me dirigí a la sala y tome la espada de la madre de Steven y me senté a esperar mientras leía uno de los libros que le había prestado a Steven antes. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Steven y el Señor Greg habían llegado.

\- Hola Connie, ¿Qué tal? – Saludo animado el Señor Greg mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la ventana.

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias. Veo que usted está bastante bien también.

\- Así es. – Dijo mientras se apuntaba con su dedo pulgar y la mano cerrada. – Steven está en la parte de atrás. – Dijo mientras se preparaba para arrancar, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, fui hacia la parte de atrás y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a Steven sentado preparando unos acordes en su ukelele, luego volteo a verme cuando abrí la puerta

\- ¡Oh! Hola Connie. – Saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Steven. – Devolví el saludo también con una sonrisa mientras entraba. Tan solo cerré la puerta el Señor Greg arranco, tomando camino de regreso a Beach City.

\- ¿Tienes el libro? – Pregunto emocionado.

\- Si, aquí lo tengo. – Dije, sacándolo del lugar donde lo había guardado y se lo mostraba. Steven quedo maravillado solo por ver la portada.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- Bueno, veras, trata sobre un grupo de chicos que están atrapados en un laberinto, sin recuerdos de quienes eran antes de despertar allí más allá de su propio nombre, el cual recuerdan al día de estar en el Laberinto o a las horas. El grupo estaba compuesto solo por hombres, hasta que un día llega una chica con una nota de quienes los enviaron que decía que La Caja en la que llego la chica y las provisiones mensuales es la última.

\- ¡Vaya! Suena interesante.

\- Y vaya que lo es. – Dije con entusiasmo en mi voz. – Ten, ya leí el primer libro así que te lo prestare. – Tan solo dije eso, los ojos de Steven se iluminaron como estrellas. Se me acerco y me tomo de las manos. Pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían, por lo que pensé que estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Tanta fue su emoción al saber que le prestaría el libro, que de inmediato lo tomo y empezó a leerlo. Yo me le quede viendo con una sonrisa tranquila, alegre de que Steven estuviera feliz, leyendo el libro con mucha atención. Y sentí de nuevo ese ardor en la mejillas de antes, obviamente de un sonrojo que estaba experimentando. Entonces Steven me volteo a ver, aumentado un poco mi sonrojo.

\- Oye Connie, tengo una pregun… - Se formó un silencio entre nosotros. De pronto se me acerco y empezó a tocarme por las mejillas, los costados de la cabeza y la frente. Mis nervios se elevaron al máximo por la acción, y por ende, mi sonrojo se hizo mayor. – Estás un poco caliente, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

\- ¡Ah! N-no, solo te-tengo algo de ca-calor. – Tartamudee nerviosa. La mirada de Steven mostraba insatisfacción por la respuesta, pero se resignó a seguir con el tema y regreso a su lectura.

Suspire aliviada de que no lo haya notada, al menos en el sentido que yo lo noto. El resto del camino hacia el Arcade fue tranquilo, sin ningún otro acontecimiento parecido a ese.

\- Bien Steven, que la pasen bien en el Arcade. – Dijo animado el Señor Greg. – Avísame cuando vayas al templo para saber dónde están, ¿ok?

\- Eso haremos. – Dijo Steven mientras se despedía de su padre.

Sin más, el Señor Greg se fue camino al auto lavado, dejándonos aquí en el Arcade. Steven y yo fuimos a paso lento hacia la entrada, y cuando ya estábamos por entrar, nos detuvo el Sr. Sonrisas.

\- Alto hay Steven. – Dije mientras nos colocaba su mano en frente nosotros tal señal de alto. – No dejare que causes otro destrozo como la última vez.

\- ¿Destrozo? – Pregunte confundida.

\- Veras, pasa que la última vez vine al Arcade traje a las chicas, y… no salió muy bien que digamos el haberlas puesto a jugar. – Dijo Steven riéndose nerviosamente.

\- En ese caso… - Me acerque al Sr. Sonrisas y me puse a negociar con él. Pasaron poco menos de dos minutos, hasta que nos dejó pasar.

Steven estaba un poco confundido y a la vez sorprendido de que gracias a mí el Sr. Sonrisas lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunto en susurro al acercarse a mi oreja.

\- Oh nada, solo que esta vez estoy yo para evitar que TU hagas un destrozo. – Dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

Y así pasamos las tres horas siguientes, yendo y viniendo de un juego a otro. Juegos de carreras, luchas, concursos, juegos de lanzar la pelota al aro, etc. En la mayoría de ellos competimos, y cabe decir que estábamos empatados en veces que uno le gano al otro, entrando en modo competitivo para ver quien desempataba el marcador. Para mi desgracia, el último juego que jugaríamos para desempatar era de aquello que no me gusta hacer en público, aquello que solo había realizado frente a Steven y algunas veces para formar a Stevonnie…

Baile.

Steven se montó animado a la plataforma y me extendió la mano.

\- Vamos Connie, ¿Qué esperas?

\- Steven, sabes que no me gusta bailar en público. – Dije, insegura de mi habilidad de baile.

\- Lo sé, pero solo será esta vez. – Dijo con suplica. – Además, no es como si nos fuéramos a fusionar en frente de todos… Aunque ya nos hemos desfusionado en frente de todos… pero no importa. – Dijo, recordándome el primer día que nos fusionamos. – Lo importante aquí es, que te diviertas… nadie te va a criticar por como bailas.

Mire hacia la mano de Steven, la cual seguía extendida hacia mí. No sé cómo lo hace, pero Steven siempre logra convencerme de hacer algo. Y eso me gustaba; que a su lado me sintiera segura, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sonriente, tome su mano y me subí a la plataforma, mirando con decisión la pantalla del juego.

\- Estoy lista.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

 _Cuatro minutos después_

\- _'Baile finalizado' –_ Sonó por los altavoces del juego. Steven y yo estábamos exhaustos, pues dimos lo mejor de nosotros para poder completar correctamente la canción más difícil de todo el juego, para así desempatar con broche de oro nuestra pequeña competencia de Arcade. – _'Y el ganador es…'_ – La tensión creció entre Steven y yo, y se podía sentir todavía más con la multitud que se reunió a vernos. Los segundos de espera se hicieron eternos hasta que… - _'… ¡el Jugador 2!'_

Me quede estupefacta. Yo, Connie Maheswaran, alguien que siempre evitaba bailar en público porque creía que no era muy buena bailando, había ganado en una contienda de baile, contra alguien que sabe bailar muy bien y encima en la canción más difícil de todo el juego. La multitud lanzo una oleada de aplausos ante el espectáculo que montamos Steven y yo. De pronto, Steven se abalanzo sobre mí, dándome un cálido abrazo con mucho ánimo ante mi triunfo.

\- ¿Oíste eso Connie? ¡Ganaste! – Dijo bastante animado y feliz Steven.

Mi mirada de sorpresa no se había disipado, pues es un hecho que me costaba procesar. ¡Había ganado un juego de baile en la canción más difícil de todas contra Steven! ¡Obvio que iba a estar así!

\- Gane. – Murmure. Poco a poco mi trance se desvanecía. – Yo gane. – Dije un poco más fuerte, empezando a asimilar el hecho. - ¡Yo gane! – Grite emocionada, ganándome otra oleada de aplausos.

Y así quedo saldada nuestra competencia de Arcade, conmigo como vencedora invicta, al menos hasta la próxima vez que hagamos algo parecido. Si bien había estado abrumada por haber ganado en un juego de baile contra Steven, me abrume todavía más cuando recibí todos los halagos de toda la gente que se había acercado a ver nuestra partida

' _¿Tan bien así había jugado?'_

Me pregunte en medio de tantos halagos. No obstante, Steven y yo nos dispusimos a irnos, pues teníamos que ir al templo a entrenar con Perla.

\- Sí que eres muy buena bailando Connie. – Halago Steven acompañado de una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas.

\- Gracias. – Respondí ligeramente nerviosa por el halago.

\- Deberías de formar un grupo, con gente siguiendo tus pasos. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de espaldas y me mostraba un intento de coreografía de baile. Yo me reí un poco ante eso.

\- Jejeje. Entendí tu referencia. – Dije entre risas. Steven empezó a caminar otra vez de frente para poder subir las escaleras.

\- ¿En serio entendiste mi referencia? – Pregunto.

\- Claro, crees que no he visto esa película.

\- Oye, es que como normalmente no veía tele pensé que no habías visto esa película.

\- Si veo tele. A veces. – Dije mientras me descolgaba el saco. – Voy a cambiarme. Que ni se te ocurra irte sin mí, sabes que yo no puedo activar el portal.

\- Ok.

\- Y no me espíes. – Bromee con picardía.

\- ¡Connie! – Reprocho sonrojado, intentando lanzarme un cojín, a lo que me oculte rápidamente en el baño. Al cabo de tres minutos ya me había cambiado y procedí a salir del baño, encontrándome con que Steven ya me esperaba en el portal.

\- Veo que ya estás listo. – Dije mientras me subía a la plataforma.

\- Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vámonos!

Y así, en un parpadeo, ya estábamos en la red de portales. De verdad me gusta cuando voy en el portal, es mucho menos molesto e incómodo, a comparación del transporte público.

\- Sabes Steven. – Dije, llamando su atención. – Desde la primera vez que viaje a través del portal me pregunte, ¿qué hay fuera de esta red?

\- Je, te lo imaginaras. Es como estar en el espacio, no hay aire, hace frio, y estas rodeado de todos los demás portales. – Describió.

\- No suena muy acogedor estar fuera del portal.

\- Y no lo es, créeme. Casi muero allí afuera.

\- Al menos tuviste una experiencia similar a estar a la deriva en el espacio.

\- Si… también estuve en la deriva en el espacio una vez.

\- Lo sé, tú me lo dijiste. – Dije, recordando la vez que estuvo en el espacio junto a una de las Rubíes. – ¿Con cuál Ruby fue?

\- Fue con Ojito.

\- Ya veo.

Eso fue lo último que se dijo antes de que llegáramos a la Arena. Bajamos de la plataforma y salimos del pequeño salón donde estaba el portal, viendo que en el centro de la Arena estaba Perla practicando con una de sus Holo-Perlas. Su danza, acorde a su forma de pelear, le permitía esquivar con relativa facilidad los ataques del holograma, pese que este fuera pensante. De pronto, Perla dio un salto hacia atrás, girando hacia la misma dirección en el aire. Su espada rozo contra el suelo y al dejar el contacto con el mismo, corto a la mitad a la Holo-Perla. Perla cayo elegantemente a poco más de un metro delante del holograma, haciendo que este se desvaneciera cuando toco el suelo. Voltee a ver a Steven, y creo que está de más decir que estaba igual de maravillado que yo, y creo también está de más decir que estábamos pensando lo mismo.

Perla es maravillosa.

* * *

 _POV Perla_

Caí suavemente en el suelo luego de hacer aquella maniobra, sujetando fuertemente mi espada. La Holo-Perla se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que toque tierra, proporcionando un toque más dramático a la situación, o como Steven suele exclamar en estos momentos…

\- ¡Genial!

Me sobresalte en sobre manera al escuchar aquel alarido de emoción proveniente de la gradas. Voltee hacia allí y me alivie un poco luego del sobresalto, pues resulto ser que Steven y Connie ya habían llegado a entrenar.

\- Vaya que me diste un buen susto, Steven. – Dije condescendiente. Luego dirigí mi atención a Connie. - ¿Cómo estas Connie? ¿Emocionada?

\- Sí, estoy muy emocionada por el entrenamiento de hoy. – Su entusiasmo era palpable, de igual manera el de Steven, al cual se le iluminaron los ojos por la emoción.

\- Bien, me gusta ese entusiasmo. – Frote mis manos rápidamente, tal parece que me contagiaron su emoción. – Per antes de comenzar, debemos estirarnos para estar completamente acondicionados para el entrenamiento. Especialmente ustedes.

Ambos asintieron de forma afirmativa ante mi afirmación. Sin perder tiempo, comencé a realizar los estiramientos rutinarios que hacíamos en cada sesión de entrenamiento, siendo imitada por lo niños. Así seguimos por unos veinte minutos hasta que terminamos con la sesión de estiramientos.

\- ¡Bien! – Dije mientras me recomponía y juntaba mis manos, lista para darle a los chicos los ejercicios de hoy. – Hoy quiero que combatan por separado contra las Holo-Perlas. Sé que ustedes funcionan mucho mejor estando juntos en un combate, pero, si por algún suceso están peleando individualmente, deben saber a defenderse por su cuenta con sus respectivas armas. – Ninguno objeto por las reglas.

Sin perder tiempo, invoque a cuatro Holo-Perlas, dos para cada uno. Connie se fue con el par de la derecha mientras que Steven se fue con el par de la izquierda. Yo me aleje un poco para poder ver a la distancia la batalla de entrenamiento y poder ver los errores que se comentan en el proceso.

\- ¿Quieres iniciar un combate? – Preguntaron robóticamente las cuatro Holo-Perlas al unísono. Lo chicos asintieron en respuesta. – Iniciando baile de fusión.

\- Oh, dos cosa más. – Dije, llamando la atención de los muchachos, los cuales estaban bastante nerviosos. – Lucharan individualmente contra una fusión y no podrán fusionarse durante todo el entrenamiento de hoy. – Dije acompañado de una sonrisa modesta.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, y como lo iban a hacer, jamás los había puesto a pelear con la Holo-Perlas fusionadas por individual, siempre los dejaba formar a Stevonnie cuando eso sucedía, así que están bastante nerviosos… Creo que en parte es porque usualmente les aviso con antelación lo que harán en la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento, cosa que si hice. Lo que no hice fue avisarles de que pelearían contra una fusión, ambos por su lado, y sin fusionarse.

No sé porque me da un poco de gracia, pero no le tome importancia, así que únicamente me dedicare a ver el combate. Normalmente los muchachos siempre cumples muchas de mis expectativas cuando combaten en equipo, veamos si podrán hacerlo por individual.

 **(Video 1: Battle! Team Galactic (Diamond/Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)**

Connie dio el primer movimiento, lanzando un tajo rápido pero feroz con la espada de Rose. La Holo-Perla no se quedó atrás y bloque el ataque con su espada, haciendo que Connie se desbalanceara levemente. La Holo-Perla aprovecho para intentar lanzar un corte horizontal a la altura del pecho de Connie, cosa que esta última noto y se agacho rápidamente, procediendo a patearle la pierna a la Holo-Perla, pero esta ni se inmuto, mirando fríamente a Connie. Pude ver como sudaba frio por los nervios la pobre. La Holo-Perla lanzo un tajo hacia ella, pero Connie logro desviarlo, haciendo que la espada de la Holo-Perla se enterrara en el suelo.

Steven por su parte, se protegió con su burbuja del ataque de su Holo-Perla contrincante, para luego deformarla en forma de puño en dirección a la Holo-Perla, mandándola contra las gradas. Steven deshizo su burbuja e invoco su escudo y lo lanzo contra su oponente, la cual bloqueo el ataque con su espada, logrando desviar el escudo. Repentinamente, Steven intento envestirla con su burbuja envuelta en picos, pero la Holo-Perla logro evitar el ataque, haciendo que Steven se estampara contra las gradas y que su burbuja rebotara hacia atrás por el impulso que llevaba anteriormente, deshaciendo la burbuja en medio del vuelo e impactando contra Connie, la cual soltó su espada por el impacto. Steven se levantó y le tendió la mano a Connie, la cual correspondió el gesto y tomo la mano de Steven, haciendo fuerza para levantarse.

Connie corrió hasta donde estaba su espada, siendo interceptada por un tajo de su Holo-Perla enemiga. Ella se deslizo por el suelo para evitar el ataque y tomo su espada y colocándose nuevamente de pie, esperando el próximo movimiento de su contrincante. Rauda, la Holo-Perla se aproximó a Connie y lanzo ataques por todas direcciones, los cuales Connie pudo evitar moviendo un poco su cuerpo o bloqueando el ataque con su espada. Sin perder tiempo, Connie bloque un tajo vertical con la parte plana de su espada, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba con su mano libre en la hoja. Connie rápidamente se vio superada en fuerza con la Holo-Perla, haciendo que se arrodillara para tener más soporte en el suelo mientras seguía bloqueando el ataque. Sin embargo, Connie ladeo la espada hacia un lado, haciendo que la espada de la Holo-Perla fuera directo al suelo, quedando indefensa. De una estocada certera en el pecho, la Holo-Perla se deshizo, dejando a Connie como vencedora.

Al mismo tiempo, Steven se protegía de varios ataques que lanzaba su oponente con dos escudos que había invocado. Los tajos se desviaban al impactar con cualquiera de los escudos, cosa que Steven aprovecho para envolverse en su burbuja picuda, haciendo que la Holo-Perla retrocediera de un salto. Sin embargo, Steven extendió su burbuja en forma de puño hacia ella, pero la Holo-Perla solo dio una estocada al ataque, lo cual hizo que toda la burbuja reventara. La Holo-Perla no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él de un salto con su espada lista para lanzar una estocada certera. Steven, ni lento ni perezoso dio un salto, quedando suspendido en el aire, sin embargo, su contrincante dio un salto hacia el con su espada lista para el ataque, a lo que Steven junto sus antebrazos a la altura de su pecho e invoco su escudo. La espada dio de lleno contra el escudo, haciendo que este lanzara una onda sonora ante el impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la espada de la Holo-Perla. Steven no desaprovecho la ventana de oportunidad y se envolvió nuevamente en su burbuja picuda, logrando atravesar el pecho de la Holo-Perla con uno de los picos, haciendo que se desvaneciera.

Steven deshizo su burbuja y se dedicó a bajar a la arena. Ya en tierra, Connie lo recibió abrazándolo alegremente. Si bien había que arreglar algunas cosas, ellos dos sí que estaban preparados para batallas reales contra oponentes a los que pudieran combatir, pero sí que tendrían graves problemas contra enemigos que superen con creces sus habilidades. Sin embargo, ahora sé que Steven puede defenderse por sí solo en situaciones duras. De Connie no diré nada, yo sé bien que ella es capaz de defenderse, después de todo, yo la estoy entrenando.

\- ¡Lo logramos Steven! – Se notaba a leguas que la emoción de Connie era desbordante. - ¡Vencimos a las Holo-Perlas fusionadas sin la ayuda del otro!

\- ¡Si! – Steven se contagió de la emoción de Connie y correspondió el abrazo. - ¡Nada puede detener a los Amigos de Jalea! ¡Ni siquiera por separado!

\- Ejem… Chicos. – Los muchachos voltearon hacia mí. – El entrenamiento no ha terminado, y creo que lo saben bien chicos. – Ambos asintieron con decisión. – Entonces, sigamos, esta vez, con poca visibilidad.

Sin perder tiempo, rodee la arena de niebla, reduciendo la visibilidad hasta lo más mínimo posible. Seguidamente, invoque a varias Holo-Perlas alrededor del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Sentencie.

No pasó nada de tiempo hasta que empezaron a oírse choques entre espadas, pequeños gritos de batalla y demás. También se alcanzaba a ver resplandores azules y rosados a través de la niebla, sobre todo los azules. Esto era indicativo de que tanto Connie como Steven estaban ya logrando eliminar a algunas Holo-Perlas. El sonido de las espadas impactando me recordaban mucho a la época de la guerra… y con ello también recordaba a Rose. Sé que estaría orgullosa de Steven si pudiera verlo, así como yo lo estoy. He de admitir que esos pensamientos me hicieron derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, así que despeje esos pensamientos, no porque no quisiera pensar en eso, sino porque debía estar atenta al entrenamiento y tener la mente clara. Respire profundo y di un suspiro, haciendo que toda la niebla alrededor se esparciera, revelando que Steven y Connie ya habían acabado con las Holo-Perlas.

\- Oh. – Sin duda se notaba mucho mi sorpresa, pues me asegure de que fueran varios enemigos los que tuvieran que combatir y aun así lograron acabarlos en un santiamén. – Veo que ya han terminado.

\- Si. Nos tomó un poco pero logramos acabar con todas las Holo-Perlas. – Contesto Connie.

\- Bien, dejémoslo así por hoy, ya se han esforzado bastante.

\- Ah… ¿Qué?... No. Todavía podemos… - Intento decir Steven entre jadeos. Y aunque Connie no había dicho nada para secundarle, podía notar que también estaba algo fatigada.

\- Hablo en serio Steven. Veo claramente que están exhaustos, así que lo dejaremos así por hoy.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Steven con desgana, para luego mostrar su habitual semblante alegre. - ¿Vienes con nosotros al templo? – Pregunto inocentemente Steven. No lo pensé dos veces.

\- Claro, porque no. – Conteste animada.

Y así sin más, nos dirigimos al portal. Estaba a punto de activarlo cuando note que Steven me tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndome.

\- Déjame hacerlo. – Pidió con ojos suplicantes.

\- Jeje, vale, haznos el honor.

\- Muy bien, lo hare como la primera vez que active el portal.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Connie.

\- Creo que yo te dije una vez como lo hice, pero si no lo recuerdas, te refrescare la memoria. – Comento sonriente.

Dicho eso, Steven entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, formando un rombo. Luego las separo del tirón, haciendo que el portal se activara.

\- Parecía que estuvieras acumulando energía. – Dijo Connie con un poco de sarcasmo, y cabe de más decir que me confundí.

\- Lo siento Connie, pero creo que un humano no acumula energía de ese modo. – Corregí.

\- ¿Qué? No Perla, eso fue una referencia a una serie. – Inquirió Steven.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Te mostraremos después. – Dijo Connie. Luego llegamos al templo.

\- Bien chicos, si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación, ¿ok?

\- Vale. – Dijo Steven con una sonrisa. - Hasta luego Perla.

\- Adiós Perla. – Se despidió Connie.

\- Adiós chicos, cuídense. – Me despedí con una sonrisa

Sin más, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entre. Sin embargo, al entrar me encontré con una pequeña pila de comida… y Amatista estaba dormida sobre ella.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de todas las estrellas! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación!? – Tanto fue mi escándalo que Amatista se despertó estremecida, haciendo que la pila de comida se derrumbara.

\- Ah… ¡P, te he dicho que no me despiertes mientras duermo! – Eso me sacó de quicio.

\- ¡Para eso tienes tu desastre de habitación!

* * *

 _POV Libre_

En el granero

\- Lapis, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. – Reprocho una pequeña gema verde. – Percy y Pierre son el mejor equipo de Camp Pinning Hearts. – Dijo con cierto tono de superioridad.

\- Aja, si, lo que digas Peridot. – Contesto monótonamente su compañera, Lapis.

\- ¡Esa respuesta no me convence! – Peridot dio unos zapatazos en el suelo por la frustración. – No dejare que te vayas de esta habitación hasta que entiendas eso.

\- Peridot, ¿cuál habitación? – Inquirió Lapis con ironía. – Aquí no hay habitaciones. Solo está esta sección del granero, la sección derecha, el taller y todos nuestros Meep Morps.

\- Primero que nada, se llama 'arte'. – Corrigió Peridot. – Y segundo, a quien le interesa, siguen contando como habitaciones.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a seguir dándome tu sermón de Percy y Pierre o me dejaras irme diciendo que Percy está mejor con Paulette? – Comento burlonamente Lapis, haciendo que Peridot perdiera un poco los estribos.

\- ¡Lázuli! – Peridot estaba que se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación. Lapis no pudo hacer más que reírse levemente ante la reacción de su pequeña amiga verde.

\- Hola chicas. – Saludaron dos personas al unísono fuera del granero. Lapis y Peridot voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Steven y Connie.

\- Hey Steven, Connie. – Saludo Lapis animada.

\- ¡Steven, Connie! ¿Cómo están? – Saludo Peridot estruendosamente mientras dejaba de molestar a Lapis.

\- Estamos bien, recién salidos de un entrenamiento con Perla. – Contesto Connie.

\- Hmm, ya veo. – Dijo Lapis mientras se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo una mirada calmada. Steven miro alrededor, aparentemente buscando a alguien con la mirada.

\- ¿A quién buscas Steven? – Pregunto Peridot.

\- Busco a Pumpkin, no lo veo.

\- Ah, Pumpkin. – Lapis llamo la atención de Steven y Connie. – Él está descansando en mi hamaca. – Dijo, apuntando hacia la susodicha hamaca. Steven y Connie voltearon hacia allí, viendo a Pumpkin tranquilamente dormido allí.

\- Aw, que adorable se ve. – Afirmo Connie.

\- Y… dígannos, ¿a qué debemos esta inesperada visita? – Pregunto Peridot.

\- Steven está disfrutando de una rutina especial. – Dijo Connie. – Ustedes estaban al final de la lista de gente por visitar.

\- ¿¡Que!? – Peridot sobresalto ante el hecho, mientras que Lapis se sorprendía al saber que Steven las había dejado últimas. - ¡Steven, exijo una explicación inmediatamente!

\- Tranquila Peridot, no las deje de últimas por maldad, es que quería finalizar el día con dos de la personas más especiales que he conocido. – Dijo, haciendo que Peridot y Lapis se aliviasen.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Steven. – Dijo Lapis mientras volvía a su expresión serena de antes. – Igual no quita que nos tengas un poco olvidadas, ¿no crees?

\- Si… lo siento. – Steven se rasco la nuca apenada.

\- Bueno, eso no importa. – Irrumpió Peridot de forma repentina. – Antes de que llegaran, estaba hablando con Lapis sobre unos importantes asuntos.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - Comento Lapis, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¿Cuáles eran esos asuntos? – Pregunto Connie.

\- ¿Quién creen ustedes que hace mejor equipo con Percy en Camp Pinning Hearts? ¿Pierre o Paulette? – Dijo. Steven y Connie pusieron una expresión de '¿es en serio?' en sus rostros mientras les bajaba una gota de sudor por la cien. – Yo digo que Pierre es mejor.

\- No lo sé. He visto unos cuantos capítulos y pienso que Percy y Paulette hacen mejor equipo. – La mirada de Peridot se oscureció ante el comentario de Connie.

Steven y Lapis decidieron alejarse un poco para evitar la lluvia de explicaciones, teorías y head-canons que Peridot le lanzaría a la pobre de Connie. Peridot dio un profundo respiro, para luego aclarar su voz para lanzarle todas sus explicaciones de una forma clara y entendible.

\- Escucha Connie, debes entender que… - Comenzó. Connie esperaba paciente su explicación. Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de Peridot durante su explicación. – Oigan, ¿qué es eso? – Peridot apunto hacia donde estaba viendo.

Connie, Lapis y Steven voltearon en esa dirección, asombrándose y preocupándose al ver que en medio del maizal había una extraña esfera de energía color magenta, la cual lanzaba un brillo casi cegador que opacaba el brillo de la puesta de sol. Cautos, los muchachos se acercaron a la esfera de energía, teniendo precaución por si algo pasaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Connie.

\- No lo sé, jamás había visto algo así. Ni siquiera durante mis misiones con las Gems. – Agrego Steven.

\- ¿Alguna idea Peridot? – Pregunto Lapis.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo. Peridot se llevó una mano a su barbilla y mostro una expresión pensativa, acercándose a la esfera. – No parece ser una nave, lo cual dudo mucho que lo sea. Evidentemente esta hecho de energía, pero no tengo idea de que podría ser esto. – Dijo, revisando de arriba abajo la esfera. Queriendo inspeccionar más el objeto, acerco su mano para poder palparlo. Tan solo Peridot tuvo contacto con la esfera, esta comenzó a succionar todo lo que estuviera frente a ella, llevándose el antebrazo de Peridot, la cual se asustó bastante. - ¡Chicos ayúdenme!

\- ¡Peridot! – Steven fue el primero en intentar ayudarla, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de Peridot y haciendo fuerza hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, la esfera comenzó a succionar más fuerte, llevándose más del brazo de Peridot. Sin perder tiempo, Lapis y Connie se unieron al intento de rescate de Peridot, jalando con todas sus fuerzas al que tenían en frente.

\- ¡Vamos chicos, jalen más fuerte! – Grito Peridot desesperada. De pronto, su mano pudo sentir algo adentro de la esfera. - ¡Chicos esperen, puedo sentir algo dentro de la esfera!

\- ¿¡Estas segura de eso Peridot!? – Pregunto Connie.

\- ¡Totalmente! – Dijo, comenzando a palpar lo que había ahí dentro. - ¡Parece ser una mano! – Siguió palpando para ver si había más, y efectivamente había tres manos más. - ¡Son dos personas! ¡Pude sentir dos pares de manos! ¡Los sacare de ahí! – Seguidamente, adentró la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la esfera. Sin embargo, esa acción provoco que empezara a succionar cada vez más y más.

\- ¡Peridot! – Sin más, Lapis levanto su mano, haciendo que una gigantesca mano de agua saliera del pequeño estanque que había hecho Peridot. Con ella, tomo a todos los que estaban allí y empezó a jalar hacia atrás. Poco a poco iban ganando más terreno, logrando sacar a Peridot, la cual tenía sus manos aun dentro de la esfera.

\- ¡Sigue jalando Lapis! ¡Ya tengo a los que estaban ahí dentro! ¡Vamos a sacarlos!

Sin objetar, Lapis comenzó a hacer más fuerza hacia afuera. Poco a poco, las manos de Peridot fueron saliendo de la esfera, trayendo consigo los antebrazos de los que estaban ahí dentro. Lapis hizo un poco más de esfuerzo para sacarlos, haciendo que todos, excepto Peridot cayeran de espaldas al suelo cuando por fin lo lograron. La esfera se desvaneció luego de eso. Jadeante, Steven se levantó.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto. Connie se levantó luego de él, siendo seguidos por Lapis.

\- Ah… Si. – Comento Connie mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima. Lapis se acercó a Peridot, la cual había caído de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto.

\- Si. – Comento levantando el dedo pulgar. – Soy una Peridot, nosotras aguantamos muy bien los golpes. – Luego de eso, Lapis la ayudo a levantarse. – Quienes si necesitan ayuda son ellos. – Dijo, apuntando a las personas que estaban dentro de la esfera. Steven y Connie se acercaron para poder distinguirlos.

Uno de ellos era un chico joven, posiblemente de diecisiete o dieciséis años de piel banca, casi pálida y cabello castaño. Vestía con una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con una línea verde pasando por su pecho, llegando a su cuello y yendo hasta el final de sus mangas, pantalones marrones con bolsillos en las rodillas y zapatos deportivos verdes con la suela de color blanco. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba puesto una especie de reloj de muñeca de color blanco y detalles verdes alrededor de él, además de una placa de color negro con líneas verdes, asemejando un reloj de arena en la parte central de la placa.

Por otro lado, su compañero no lucia tan humano. Su piel era de color violeta con unas cuantas marcas negras rodeándole la cara, la cual estaba pintada de blanco, dándole una apariencia un tanto felina, además de tener unas orejas puntiagudas y no tener cabello aparentemente. Vestía una extraña armadura de color azul metálico y negro. Llevaba una especie de arma de color, negro, unos cuantos detalles naranjas y una especie de símbolo de color verde y negro cerca de donde iría el gatillo. La parte verde de esa insignia asemejaba un reloj de arena.

Ambos parecían estar inconscientes.

\- Peridot, ayúdame a cargar a este. – Dijo Steven, apuntando al chico de la camiseta negra. – Lapis y Connie, carguen a su compañero. Debemos llevarlos al granero y asegurarnos de que estén bien.

Todas asintieron, procediendo a hacer lo que les tocaba respectivamente. Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, cargaron a los dos chicos y los llevaron al granero, colocándolos en el suelo con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – Pregunto Connie. - ¿Le avisamos a las Gems de esto?

\- Creo que será mejor si nos aseguramos de que estén despiertos antes de avisarles a la Gems. – Propuso Peridot. – Si les decimos ahora, querrán hacerles preguntas para asegurarse de que no vinieron con malas intenciones.

\- Peridot tiene razón. – Agrego Lapis. – Además de que Perla se volvería loca si le dicen que salieron de una esfera de energía que empezó a succionar todo lo que tenía en frente.

\- Bueno, lo dejaremos así. – Dijo Steven. – Le avisare a mi Papá para que nos espere en el templo, debo llevar Connie a su casa. Ustedes estén al pendiente de ellos. Si se despiertan, avísenme por video-chat.

\- Ok, cuenta con nosotras. – Comento Peridot alzando el pulgar de forma afirmativa.

Sin más, Steven y Connie procedieron a irse. Un pequeño silencio incomodo se formó entre Lapis y Peridot.

\- ¿Quieres ver Camp Pinning Hearts mientras esperamos a que despierten? – Pregunto inocentemente Peridot, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Hmm… Si.

A paso despreocupado, fueron hasta el lugar donde estaba el televisor y comenzaron a ver tranquilamente Camp Pinning Hearts. Peridot fue la primera en subir, mientras que Lapis les lanzaba una ultima mirada de sospecha a los chicos antes de subir para ver la televisión junto a Peridot..

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Black998: Siento el haberte decepcionado al hacerte pensar que el adelanto era el capitulo, pero al menos así se que eres el primer seguidor constante (en español) de mi trabajo y lo confirmo porque aparentemente te gusta mi forma de despedirme XD, te agradezco por eso :). Como regalo de navidad, te dejo a ti y a todo el que lea esto el capitulo completo, espero lo hayas disfrutado ;).**

* * *

 **Y bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de este mes, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Como dije en el adelanto, en este capitulo hubo poca acción, por no decir que estuvo casi ausente, y así hubiera sido de no ser por el entrenamiento (referencia a Scooby Doo detectada). Hablando del entrenamiento, creo que notaron que coloque a Steven y Connie muy aptos para pelea, y es que si lo están, dudo que no sepan pelear luego de haber estado entrenando con Perla durante tanto tiempo. Y antes de que me vengan a decir que '** _Lapis ya no esta en la tierra, se fue con todo y granero'_ **debo de aclararles que este capitulo lo escribí en octubre, unas tres semanas antes de que los episodios de Raising the Barn y Back to the Kindergarden salieran, así que Lapis si estará presente en la historia.**

 **Dejen en los reviews que tal les parecio el capitulo y si les gusto, pueden darle al follow o fav para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Si eres un lector nuevo, eres bienvenido aquí y dime que tal te parece lo que va de historia en un review y darle al follow o fav si así lo deseas.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, que tengan felices navidades y un prospero año nuevo, nos vemos en 2018.**

 **P.D: Por si se lo preguntaban, justo ahora estoy hablando con mi avatar, asi que deberan imaginar a mi avatar cada vez que yo hable. Hace de mi interacción con ustedes un poco más entretenida, al menos para mi ;3.**


	3. Revisión de Armas

**¡Hola a todos!, espero hayan recibido muy bien el año nuevo junto con sus familiares y amigos, y les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes ;D**

 **Aquí** **les traigo lo que es la primera publicación del año, ¡el capitulo 3 de Crystal Destruction!**

 **(Aplauso)**

 **(Aplauso)**

 **Así, iniciamos el año con esto, y con un pequeño regalo de año nuevo, esta vez hay más música para el capitulo. Se los juro que, mientras escribía el capitulo, estaba indeciso sobre que hacer aquí, hasta que se me ocurrió algo que, me pareció igualmente extraño y genial. Pero, para evitarles spoilers, les dejo con el capitulo y juzguen por ustedes mismos que tal esta, nos vemos más abajo :).**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Kevin MacLeod-Investigations [Extended])**

 **(Video 2: It Takes Two to Tango - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

 **(Video 3: In the Hall of the Mountain King - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 3: Revisión de Armas**

* * *

 _POV Lapislázuli_

En serio, estamos en una situación un tanto extraña… al menos para mí. Luego de lo que paso ayer, Peridot y yo nos quedamos como las 'niñeras' de los inconscientes desconocidos que estaban dentro de la esfera de energía que apareció ayer. Y tal parece que fueron golpeados con bastante fuerza, pues ya paso casi un día, el resplandor del sol de la mañana les está dando directo en la cara y aun si no se han despertado. Y para ser sincera, sentía algo de curiosidad y a la vez preocupación.

' _¿De dónde vienen?'_

' _¿Qué quieren?'_

' _¿Quiénes son?'_

Eran algunas de las preguntas me había formulado anoche mientras veía Camp Pinning Hearts junto a Peridot y justo ahora, estando recostada en mi hamaca he vuelto a pensar en esas interrogantes. Sin embargo, aparte esos pensamientos, pues podría obtener aunque sea una respuesta de parte de ellos cuando alguno de los dos despierte... pero eso no significa que esté confiada de que me la vayan a dar, mucho menos estoy confiada de que no nos ataquen. No tenía esa garantía, así que debía estar alerta.

\- ¡Oye Lapis! – Llamo Peridot. Yo voltee tranquilamente para ver que quería que viera. Y allí estaba ella con todos sus instrumentos musicales suspendidos en el aire gracias a su poder de control de metales. – ¡Mira, he estado practicando, ahora puedo tocar más de un instrumento a la vez! – Comento animada. Entonces toco su armónica y con sus poderes logro que la varilla del tambor lo golpeara, produciendo un sonido descoordinado, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás instrumento caían al suelo.

Se formó un gran estruendo en el granero, pero aun así los desconocidos seguían sin inmutarse.

\- Jeje, vas progresando. – Comente con serenidad. – Si sigues así, tal vez puedas lograr componer algo.

\- ¿¡En serio lo crees!? – Los ojos de Peridot brillaron con ilusión. Yo simplemente asentí como respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Si, lo creo. – Peridot solo dio brincos de felicidad al escuchar eso, a lo que yo solté unas pequeñas risas por su reacción.

Pese a estar un poco alegre por su logro, mi mente no estaba centrada en ella totalmente. Mi mente seguía centrada casi por completo en los dos chicos que salieron de la esfera de ayer.

\- Ah, Lapis, ¿estás bien? Tu mirada se ha posado sobre ellos todo el tiempo desde que llegaron. – Aparentemente Peridot noto que mi mirada estaba sobre esos chicos.

\- Oh, sí. Lo siento. Es que en serio me preocupan esos dos, no vaya a ser que cuando despierten nos ataquen o algo parecido. – Me sincere con ella. Peridot se acercó a mi hamaca luego de decirle eso.

\- Oye, te entiendo. – Dijo. – A mí también me preocupa que ellos estén aquí. Y también me preocupa que nos ataquen al despertar. Pero, algo me dice que no lo harán y nos resolverán todas las dudas que tengamos.

\- … Espero que estés en lo cierto, así que confiare en ti. – Dije con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. – Pero aun así, me mantendré alerta.

\- Hmm… ¿Y si reviso que no tengan más armas estarías más tranquila? – Pregunto. He de admitir que tenía un muy buen punto, ya que parte de mi preocupación venia por el arma que tenía el chico de la armadura, además del desconcierto de no saber si tenían más. Sin más opciones además de esa para poder tranquilizarme, asentí afirmativamente ante su propuesta. – Bueno pues, voy a revisarlos. Si quieres me ayudas.

\- No gracias, estoy cansada.

\- ¡Pero eres una gema! ¡Nosotras las gemas no nos cansamos, mucho menos necesitamos descansar! – Reprocho. Puede que tenga razón, pero ya me acostumbre a eso que los humanos llaman 'dormir'.

\- Solo ve y revísalos, yo te vigilare. – Dije. Peridot hizo un puchero ante mi negativa, lo que me dio un poco de gracia.

Resignada, Peridot se acercó al de la armadura y le quito su arma, comenzando a revisarla. Pude ver por su expresión que se quedó un poco estupefacta por la forma y aparente uso de la misma.

\- ¡Esto no es más que una simple arma de fuego como las que utilizan los humanos! ¡Y cuando digo simple me refiero a que de verdad es simple! – Comenzó a reírse ante la inferioridad tecnológica del arma. - ¡Incluso creo que las armas de los humanos son más complejas que esta! – Dicho eso, se acercó a mí y me dio el arma.

Curiosa, comencé a revisarla. Puede que no sea una experta en tecnología, mucho menos en la de Homeworld o la Tierra, ni siquiera me interesaba ese tema, pero debía de admitir que Peridot hizo una comparación bastante clara: esta arma es muy simple. Incluso yo que no me interesa cómo funciona la tecnología y esas cosas, pude entender el funcionamiento de esta cosa con solo mirarla, siendo nada más que una 'arma de fuego' muy parecida a la de los humanos. Sin embargo, como decía Peridot, hasta las armas de la Tierra son más complejas que esta, ella sabrá porque. Con eso ya cubierto, deje caer el arma al suelo con desinterés mientras que una mirada aburrida adornaba mi rostro.

 **(Video 1: Kevin MacLeod-Investigations [Extended])**

Peridot continúo revisando al chico de la armadura, evitando hacer movimientos que lo despierten.

\- Creo que tiene algo más. – Dijo mientras revisaba los alrededores de su ropa. Peridot vio que el chico tenía en la espalda un dispositivo circular con el borde blanco, más al centro, los colores que le sobraban al dispositivo eran el negro y el verde, este último asemejando un reloj de arena humano. Peridot lo reviso con cuidado, analizando cada esquina del dispositivo. – Esto es una insignia cualquiera. – Dijo, lanzando el objeto a poco más de un metro más lejos de ella. Luego siguió revisando al chico, pero no encontró nada más. – Listo, este ya no tiene nada más además de esas cosas. – Apunto al arma y a la insignia. – Ahora le toca a su amigo.

Peridot se acercó al chico de camiseta negra y empezó a revisarlo. Palpo por encima de su camisa para asegurarse que no tuviera nada debajo de ella, pero no había nada al parecer, pues negó con la cabeza en mi dirección al terminar de revisar por allí. Luego fue hacia sus bolsillos. Reviso el bolsillo izquierdo, donde encontró unos cuantos billetes humanos, los cuales Peridot volvió a colocar en su lugar. Reviso el bolsillo derecho, encontrando unos dulces sin terminar, los cuales Peridot tiro asqueada. Reviso el bolsillo derecho trasero, donde no había nada por su negativa cuando le pregunte si había algo allí. Por último, el bolsillo izquierdo trasero.

\- Aquí tiene algo. – Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la oyera. Lentamente fue sacando lo que tenía en ese bolsillo, revelando… ¿¡otra insignia!? – Oh debes estar bromeando, otra más. – Dijo Peridot con un poco de fastidio en su voz. Al igual que la anterior, Peridot la lanzo hacia donde estaba la insignia de su compañero. – Bueno, tal parece que este tipo también está limpio.

\- ¿Revisaste su reloj? – Pregunte. Peridot me puso una cara que me decía a gritos '¿es en serio?'

\- ¿Quieres que revise un normal y simple reloj humano?

\- Solo hazlo, no vaya a ser que nos sorprenda. – Dije mientras apuntaba al reloj. – De paso, cuando termines revisa a profundidad el arma de su compañero.

\- ¿Solo porque se de tecnología debo hacerlo yo necesariamente?

\- Si. – Afirme con simpleza, dejándola entre la espada y la pared.

\- Grr, está bien. – Gruño resignada. – Pero tú me ayudaras. – Ahora yo era la que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues una vez que dijo eso, sabía que no tendría más opción además de tener que ayudarla, y ella sería la encargada de arrastrarme a eso.

\- Está bien. – Respondí con secadez y fastidio. Con eso pactado, Peridot fue a hacer su labor.

Se acercó lentamente a la muñeca izquierda del chico, contemplando con detalle su reloj.

\- No parece haber nada raro en este reloj más allá de su forma. – Afirmo en un murmuro. En eso tenía razón, pues ya habíamos visto relojes en nuestro tiempo aquí en la Tierra, y ese tenía una forma muy particular.

\- ¿Puedes quitárselo?

\- No lo sé. Voy a intentar. – Peridot procedió a ver el reloj con más detalle todavía, buscando una forma de quitárselo. – Creo que ya sé cómo. – Con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, logro quitarle el reloj. Peridot se levantó y vino hacía mí con cuidado de no tropezar, agarrando el reloj desde las correas del mismo. – Aquí esta. – Me extendió el reloj.

Lo tome con cuidado de que no se cayera, comenzando a parparlo. Era raro, pues las placas de las correas se sentían metálicas, casi como si fuera un dispositivo aparte. Pude darme cuenta mientras lo revisaba que poseía seis botones de color verde, tres a cada lado de la placa frontal.

 **(Detener video)**

\- ¿Qué hacen estos botones? – Pregunte. Peridot levanto los hombros y sus antebrazos, diciéndome así que no sabía que hacían. - ¿No quieres averiguarlo? – Pregunte con una voz tentadora. Peridot pareció pensarlo un momento, pero parece que al final le gano la tentación.

\- Solo esperemos que no suceda nada malo. – Comento con un poco de nervios.

Yo inicie presionando el botón superior derecho. Una vez hecho eso, un holograma de color verde salió de la placa frontal. Dicho holograma mostraba unos números.

\- Parece indicar la hora. – Dije.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es un reloj! – Inquirió irónica Peridot. – Además, ese chico debe reacomodar la hora de su reloj, pues está equivocada la hora. – Dijo mientras traía su Tablet y revisaba la hora para verificar que era correcta. No le hice caso a su comentario y seguí revisando.

El siguiente botón que presiones fue el inferior derecho. De pronto, el holograma de la hora desaparición. En su lugar, un resplandor verde se proyectó entre las líneas verdes de la placa frontal, haciendo que se asemejaba a un reloj de arena. Cabe destacar que una mínima parte de la zona central de la placa estaba en color negro.

\- Este parece indicar la energía que le resta al reloj. – Afirmo Peridot. – Parece que no lo usa mucho después de todo, el brillo verde llena casi toda la placa frontal. Y también parece que tiene un reloj bastante avanzado, pues he leído lo suficiente como para saber que los relojes humanos todavía no son tan avanzados.

\- ¿Crees que sea de Homeworld? – Pregunte.

\- Imposible. Te puedo asegurar que entre los proyectos tecnológicos de Homeworld no estaba el hacer un simple reloj. Además, de ser así, sería mucho mejor que este. – Afirmo. No desafié su palabra, pues ella sabía más de lo que pasaba en Homeworld en la actualidad. – Me toca a mí presionar botones.

Peridot tomo el reloj y se acercó un poco para que yo pudiera ver. Ella procedió a presionar un botón, específicamente el superior izquierdo. Luego de presionarlo, la pantalla de energía desapareció y toda la placa frontal comenzó a brillar en color verde, pero las líneas de la placa seguían visibles. Levante la mirada hacia Peridot, la cual parecía estar pensativa.

\- Peridot, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

\- Shh… Shh. – Silencio. Usando sus manos, me señalo que escuchara con atención. No sé qué quiere hacer, pero le hare caso de todos modos. Con desgana, comencé a escuchar atentamente. Peridot tenía razón al hacerme escuchar, pues pude escuchar una pequeña estática que venia del reloj. – Parece ser que también tiene un comunicador.

\- Gracias por decirme, no me había dado cuenta. – Comente sarcástica.

\- Jaja, muy gracioso. – Contesto. – Bueno, prosigamos. – Dijo Peridot. Sin perder tiempo, presiono el botón inferior izquierdo. El brillo verde anterior volvió, seguido de la misma estática de hace un momento. – Así que tiene dos botones para la misma opción. Es en parte práctico… y en parte inútil. – Peridot no dijo nada más y procedió a presionar el botón izquierdo central. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada paso. Peridot volvió a presionar el botón unas dos veces más, pero nada paso. – Que raro, no hace nada.

\- Déjame ver. – Tome el reloj y presione el mismo botón unas dos veces más, pero no pasó nada. – Que raro.

\- Prueba su opuesto, todavía no hemos presionado ese botón. – Eso comentario me hizo caer en cuenta de que yo no había presionado el botón central derecho. Peridot me extendió el reloj puesto del lado correspondiente. No espere ni un minuto, pues de inmediato presione el botón… y no sucedió nada. – Bueno, eso fue decepcionante. – Comento Peridot. – Entonces, este reloj tiene reloj digital, porcentaje de energía usada y restante y dos botones para un comunicador… pero todavía nos falta descubrir para que sirven los dos botones centrales de ambos lados.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podemos hacer? Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada. – Peridot se quedó pensativa por un momento. Podía ver en su semblante que quería encontrar una forma para que esos dos botones funcionen, y al igual que yo al principio, se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tener una idea en mente. Sin decirme nada, tomo el reloj con una mano abierta y señalo el botón central derecho con su dedo índice de su mano libre.

\- Presionemos los dos a la vez. – Dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.

\- ¿Segura que funcionara?

\- No estoy segura si funcionara, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

\- … Esta bien. – Sin decir nada más, apunte al botón central izquierdo, lista para presionarlo.

\- A la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! – Presionamos los botones a la vez.

De la placa frontal salió un holograma en forma de O, con la mitad inferior brillando de verde oscuro y la superior de verde claro. En medio de la parte superior del círculo había un signo de precaución en colores verdes más brillantes.

\- ' _Usuario no detectado'_

Tanto Peridot como yo nos estremecimos un poco al escucha al reloj decir eso. Sin duda este chico poseía un reloj sumamente avanzado. Ambas nos miramos con sorpresa, alejándonos un poco del reloj para discutir qué haríamos ahora.

\- Entonces, para hacer funcionar esos botones el reloj obligatoriamente debe tener un usuario. – Dijo Peridot mientras comentaba lo obvio. – Ahora, para descubrir que hacen en serio esos botones necesitamos decidir quién de nosotras dos lo usara. Quien lo haga no debe de hablar, y si lo hace, que sea en susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor Lapis, el reloj habla.

\- Y…

\- Eso significa que puede que tenga un modo de reconocimiento de voz. Si alguna de las dos lo usa y habla, el reloj reconocerá que no somos su usuario predeterminado, osea ese chico. – Dijo, apuntando al chico de allí. La mire confundida.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? – Si bien sabía que ella era una genio, la afirmación que había hecho era demasiado exacta.

\- Por favor Lapis… durante el avance tecnológico de Homeworld se desarrollaron dispositivos con el mismo sistema de voces, los cuales incluían un sistema de reconocimiento de voz para saber si era su dueño el que usaba el dispositivo. Usualmente solo lo usaban las Perlas de las Diamantes, las Peridots, las Agatas y los soldados de alto rango.

\- A mí no me hables de la tecnología de Homeworld, lo poco que se de la tecnología de Homeworld viene de la época de la guerra. – Dije con fastidio. – Y no vuelvas a mencionar a las Diamantes.

\- Ups… Lo siento. – Se disculpó. – Bueno, basta de parloteo, ¿Quién lo va a usar? – Pregunto con ansia.

\- Si tanto pides saber quién lo usara, ¿por qué no lo usas tú? – Pregunte monótonamente. Peridot se quedó callada por un momento, aparentemente pensando en si usarlo o no.

\- Está bien, lo usare. – Dijo con resignación. – Pero primero vayamos afuera para causar menos escándalo.

Sin replicar, me levante y tome el reloj… o pulsera… o lo que fuera esa cosa. Salimos del granero, no sin antes echarles un vistazo a los chicos. Para nuestra suerte, seguían inconscientes. Avanzamos hasta quedar junto al maizal, a pocos metros de donde apareció la esfera ayer.

\- Ten. – Le extendí el reloj. Ella lo tomo y procedió a ponérselo en la muñeca izquierda. Peridot levanto su brazo hasta que quedar a la altura de su rostro, viendo fijamente el aparato.

\- Bien, aquí vamos. – Respiro profundo y sin titubear, presiono ambos botones. El holograma se proyectó nuevamente, haciendo que ella mostrara un semblante ligeramente asombrado. Peridot me señalo que me acercara y viera, cosa que hice por mera curiosidad. Una vez frente al holograma, pude ver que ahora contenía unas extrañas siluetas de unos rostros en ella.

\- Parece una selección. – Afirme en susurro para que el reloj no reaccionara a mi voz.

Peridot intento tocar el holograma para hacer ver si había más rostros en la selección, resultando en que atravesó el holograma.

\- ¿Cómo hare que se mueva esta pantalla de selección? – Pregunto Peridot.

\- Prueba presionar los otros botones. – Peridot asintió y procedió a realizar dicha acción. Sin embargo, por más que los presionara no pasaba nada. – Genial, ahora tenemos que descubrir para qué sirve esta selección. – Susurre, llevando mi mano hacia el reloj por puro impulso, deslizando mis dedos por la placa frontal.

\- Espera un segundo. – Me detuvo Peridot.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Cuando deslizaste tus dedos en la placa frontal del reloj, hiciste que el holograma rotara. – Me sorprendí por su comentario. Acerque mi mirada al holograma y me di cuenta que tenía razón, ya no eran los mismos rostros de antes. Volví a deslizar mis dedos por la placa con suavidad, haciendo que la selección rotara un espacio y apareciera un rostro nuevo en la esquina derecha del holograma. – Déjame intentarlo. – Peridot quito mis dedos de la placa y empezó a deslizar los suyos, haciendo que la selección rotara y mostrara muchos otros rostros. – Ahora tenemos dos nuevas incógnitas, ¿qué demonios son estos y que hacen?

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – Afirme. – Debe de haber una forma de bloquear la selección, ¿pero cómo? – Me puse a pensar. Vaya que el reloj de este chico nos está dando de qué hablar… y al mismo tiempo preocupándome. Y pensar que accedí a hacer esto para disminuir mis nervios y ahora tenía más nervios que antes… y con todo y eso quiero descubrir que hace esta cosa.

Peridot por su parte seguía viendo cuantas más opciones había en esa selección.

\- Vaya que esta selección tiene un gran repertorio. – Susurro con sorpresa. – Llevo contando los rostros que están aquí desde que empezamos.

\- ¿Y cuantos llevas?

\- Veintitrés opciones a elegir… y parece haber más. – Susurraba mientras seguía rotando la selección. Cabe añadir que mi sorpresa era notable, pues si bien veintitrés no es un número muy alto que digamos, de verdad me impresionaba que solo en el modo de selección hubiera tal cantidad de opciones… y parecían ir en aumento. – Al menos ya sabemos para qué sirven estos dos botones. – Volteo hacia mí mientras los presionaba, a lo que yo me sorprendí. Creo que ya había descubierto como bloquear la selección. – Eh… ¿Lapis? ¿A qué se debe tu mirada de sorpresa?

\- Vuelve a presionarlos. – Ordene. Confundida, Peridot presiono de nuevo los botones, haciendo que el holograma volviera a proyectarse. – Peridot, eres una genio. Descubriste como bloquear la selección. – Comente con un poco de ánimo. Peridot se alegró un poco, a lo que hizo una pose de superhéroes de esos que tanto le gustaban a Steven.

\- Nyehehe… Por supuesto que lo hice, soy la grandiosa Peridot después de todo. – Comento con una sonrisa arrogante. – Ahora, a descubrir para que son estos rostros. – Dijo antes de volver su mirada al reloj. Yo me acerque para ver cuál de todas esas siluetas elegiría. Peridot fue pasando las siluetas una a una, analizando bien las facciones de los rostro que se mostraban. - ¿Hmm? Este se ve interesante. – Comento. Procedió a bloquear la selección.

De pronto, el holograma desapareció. Seguidamente, la placa frontal comenzó a abrirse para revelar su núcleo, el cual era sumamente similar a las insignias que tenían los chicos. Peridot y yo nos miráramos con sorpresa. Más sin embargo, pronto nuestros semblantes cambiaron a uno decidido. Ya habíamos llegado muy lejos descubriendo para que sirve esta cosa, no nos íbamos a detener aquí. Peridot llevo su dedo índice hacia el núcleo, colocándolo sobre este.

\- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunte. Peridot volteo hacia mí y asintió afirmativamente. – Presiónalo.

Un resplandor verde se hizo presente a nuestro alrededor, por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos para que no me hiciera daño en los ojos. Cuando los abrí, di un respingo de sorpresa. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hmm… tal parece que esa selección no hacía nada… ¿Lapis? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunto Peridot con una voz ligeramente más grave. Sin embargo, ahora no era Peridot.

Ese extraño reloj había transformado a Peridot en una criatura completamente nueva… y extraña. Peridot había sido reemplazada por un ser cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto en roca y magma encendido de color verde, con ríos de fuego que pasaban por todo su cuerpo, además de ser ligeramente más alta. Las rocas en sus rodillas y su pecho tenían forma de rombos. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en llamas y conservaba su cabellera triangular, a excepción de estaba hecho puramente de fuego. Su rostro era roca volcánica y tenía dos puntas simulando una especie de cuernos, los cuales no salían del fuego que cubría su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban conectados al fuego que rodeaba su cabeza y debajo de ellos pasaban dos caminos de fuego que se interceptaban a la altura de su nariz, asemejándose a sus lentes. Sus manos estaban compuestas enteramente de fuego, al igual que sus pies, los cuales solo poseían dos dedos en el frente y uno en la parte trasera del talón. Su gema se encontraba un poco más arriba de sus ojos incrustada en la roca que formaba su rostro. Tenía en el pecho un símbolo similar a las insignias de los chicos que estaban inconscientes en el granero.

Sin decir nada, levante mi mano, creando una pequeña bola de agua la cual le disparaba un chorro continuo a Peridot hasta apagarla.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Y eso porque!?

\- ¡Peridot te estabas quemando! ¡Estabas cubierta en llamas!

\- ¿Qué? – Peridot se vio las manos, sobresaltándose en sobremanera al ver que no eran sus manos. - ¿¡Pero que!? – Peridot comenzó inspeccionar presurosamente todo su cuerpo, logrando distinguir que ahora no era ella. - ¿¡Que me hizo este reloj!?

\- ¡Ya cálmate quieres! Ahora estas bien, yo te apague. – Dije mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, tan solo tuve contacto, quite rápidamente mi mano de allí, pues la roca que cubría su cuerpo estaba infernalmente caliente. Voltee hacia mi mano, mirándola con una expresión adolorida. Mi mano estaba quemada, obviamente por el contacto con Peridot.

\- ¡Lapis! ¿¡Estas bien!? – Peridot se acercó, teniendo cuidado de no tocarme.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Solo es una quemadura. – Comente con un poco de dolor. Seguidamente, Peridot volvió a encenderse.

\- Oh rayos, esto no está bien. – Bufo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. – Queríamos descubrir que hacia esta cosa y termine convirtiéndome en lo que sea que sea esta criatura… y no sabemos si es permanente.

\- Bueno, ya tranquilízate. – Dije mientras me acercaba a ella. – Solo tenemos que esperar para ver si es temporal o no.

\- Ah… ya que, confiare en… ¡OH POR MIS ESTRELLAS! – Exclamo al intentar levantarse haciendo fuerza hacia adelante con sus brazos, lo que provoco que una oleada de fuego saliera disparada de sus manos con una potencia excepcional. Me cubrí un poco los ojos para protegerlos de la oleada de luz que desprendía la llamarada que Peridot había lanzado sin querer. Peridot parecía estar buscando una manera de deshacer la llamarada que estaba saliendo de sus manos, pero ninguna forma funcionaba. Ya estando desesperada, Peridot cerro sus manos, logrando hacer que el fuego dejara de salir de sus manos. – No tengo idea de que fue eso… ¡Pero fue increíble! – Exclamo.

\- Creo que debes de quitarte esa cosa cuando te destransfomes… si es que te destransformas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Peridot mientras ponía un puchero en esa forma. – Quiero saber cuáles otras criaturas tiene esta cosa.

\- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que quieres seguir jugando con un aparato que no sabes qué demonios hace exactamente? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si volverás a la normalidad!

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo emocionada. – Al principio si me asuste que ya no estuviera en mi cuerpo, pero luego de lo que acabo de pasar… me acaba de dar curiosidad por ver que pueden hacer los demás. – Seguido de eso, me puso una carita de perro. – Por favor Lapis. – Mi semblante negativo fue disminuyendo luego de que ella dijera eso. Me parecía extraño que aun estando en esa forma, era adorable cuando hacia caritas suplicantes.

No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto.

\- Está bien. – Resignada, deje que ella siguiera probando el reloj. – Pero con una condición. Me dejaras probarlo luego de la siguiente criatura.

\- Oki. – Respondió de forma adorable. Peridot procedió a levantarse y con cuidado, fue hacia un área descampada, donde no estuvieran los maizales que con esfuerzo habíamos plantado. Yo la seguí de cerca para poder apagar cualquier incendio que produjera mientras estuviera jugando. – Bien pues… veamos qué más puede hacer este tipo. – Peridot junto sus manos, empezando a acumular calor. De pronto, una esfera de fuego se formó en sus manos. - ¡Lapis, mira!

\- Aja. – Respondí indiferente. Peridot siguió acumulando calor entre sus manos, haciendo que la esfera se volviera casi del tamaño de Pumpkin. Hablando del rey de Roma, Pumpkin había llegado a ver qué estaba pasando. – Ven acá pequeño. – Tome a Pumpkin y lo mantuve entre mis brazos. Pumpkin observaba curioso al nuevo ser que ahora era Peridot. – Esa es Peridot, Pumpkin. Mantente alejado de ella mientras este así. – Voltee a ver cómo iba Peridot, viendo que la esfera de fuego que había creado era tan grande, que tenía que sostenerla sobre su cabeza con sus dos manos. – Creo que así ya es suficiente Peridot.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago con ella?

\- Yo que se… lanzarla tal vez. – Peridot solo asintió. Llevo sus brazos hacia atrás un poco, para luego impulsarlos hacia adelante rápidamente.

La esfera cayó varios metros delante de nosotras, causando una explosión acompañada de un gran estruendo. Seguidamente, la onda expansiva de la explosión nos alcanzó, trayendo consigo una ola de viento. Las llamas en la cabeza de Peridot revolotearon por obra de la gran oleada de viento que había llegado, al igual que mis cabellos. Debía de admitir que eso fue impresionante, a pesar de mostrar un rostro indiferente. Más impresionante aun es que Peridot haya aprendido a manejar los poderes de esta criatura mucho más rápido que los suyos.

Voltee hacia el granero para cercionarme de que esos chicos no se hubiesen despertado aun. Si bien fuera del granero no había nadie, no sabía si seguían inconscientes dentro del granero. Usando mis poderes cree una réplica de mí a base de agua. Sin decirle nada, el clon fue volando hacia el granero. Pasó poco menos de un minuto y ya había vuelto. Asintió de forma afirmativa sin que le preguntara nada, dándome a entender que seguían inconscientes.

\- ¡Oye Lapis! – Llamo Peridot. - ¿Crees que todavía tenga mis poderes aun en esta forma?

\- No lo sé. Pero si quieres inténtalo.

\- Eso hare. – Peridot miro hacia todos lados, buscando algo metálico que atraer. Entonces vio a lo lejos una pala de metal que habíamos dejado tirada. Sonriente y emocionada, extendió sus fogosas manos hacia la pala. Sorpresivamente, logro hacer que la pala se acercara hacia nosotras estando suspendida en el aire. – Hmm… me pregunto si…

\- Peridot, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Quiero ver si puedo combinar mis poderes con los de esta criatura. – Dicho eso, apunto con su dedo a la pala, pero nada paso. Peridot volvió a intentarlo, pero no pasó nada nuevamente. – Creo que solo puedo usarlos por separado.

\- O quizás esta criatura no puede crear fuego de la nada en otros objetos.

\- Es valida tu teoría. – Dijo. – Además. Debemos dejar de llamarlo 'criatura', suena raro.

\- ¿Le vas a colocar nombre? – Bufe con simpleza.

\- Claro, pero todavía no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a llamar. – Peridot se llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla, pensando en un nombre para esa criatura. De pronto chasqueo. - ¡Ya lo tengo! Lo llamare Fraguador. – Comento animada. Yo levante una ceja, pues me parecía raro que le pusiera nombre a las criaturas en las que se transformara, pero no le di importancia. Además, quizás el chico dueño del reloj también le pone nombres a sus criaturas. De pronto, el aparato incrustado en su pecho empezó titilar. Pasaron alrededor de cinco segundos hasta Peridot fue rodeada por un resplandor verde, del cual me cubrí los ojos. Al abrirlos, Peridot había vuelto a la normalidad, con el reloj todavía en su muñeca izquierda. Se miró el cuerpo para cercionarse que era ella enteramente. – Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que la transformación no es permanente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que te transformaste? – Pregunte de brazos cruzados.

\- Unos… quince minutos. – En serio había pasado tan poco.

\- ¿¡Quince minutos!? ¡Pero si se sintieron como si hubiesen sido una hora! – Mi sorpresa era en serio notable.

\- ¡Si verdad. Yo también los sentí más largos! – Exclamo emocionada. – A lo mejor es porque lo disfrutamos, yo hacerlo, tu verlo. – En serio todavía no podía creerme que habían pasado solo quince minutos. Y lo que más me sorprendía era que Peridot lo quisiera intentar una vez más. ¿Tanto así le había gustado esa experiencia? Peridot presiono los botones correspondientes para mostrar la selección, a lo que yo me acerque para ver a quien elegiría esta vez. – Veamos, ¿a quién elegiré? Hmm… Elijo a… ¡este! – Dijo. Bloqueo la selección y vio emocionada el núcleo del reloj.

De un movimiento rápido pero lo suficientemente suave como para no romper o malograr el reloj, presiono el núcleo.

Otro destello de luz verde se hizo presente, teniendo que cubrirme los ojos otra vez. Cuando los abrí, vi que Peridot se había transformado en ser hecho puramente de un material muy parecido al de nuestras gemas de un color verde azulado, casi celeste. Al igual que el anterior, Peridot gano un poco de altura. Vestía con un traje de color verde claro del lado derecho, mientras que del lado izquierdo era de un color verde más oscuro y tenía rombos amarillos en sus rodillas. Su cabeza era un poco cuadrada, finalizando en una punta no muy larga. Un fino cristal transparente hecho del mismo material que su piel cubría sus ojos, sirviendo como remplazo de los lentes de Peridot. Sus ojos eran de color verde lima, similares a los de Peridot normalmente. Su gema seguía en su frente y el símbolo del reloj estaba al lado izquierdo de su pecho, cubierto con un rombo amarillo. Peridot se registró de pies a cabeza para ver en que se había transformado esta vez.

\- Hmm… Interesante. – Comento con fascinación. – Crystal parece ser una forma de vida basada en silicio, igual que nosotras las gemas. – Dijo, haciendo que mi semblante cambiara a uno confundido.

\- ¿Crystal?

\- Si, Crystal. – Dijo sonriente. – Así nombre a este. Se me ocurrió mientras me estaba observando. Y también tome un poco de inspiración del nombre de las Crystal Gems. – Afirmo, para luego seguir observándose. – Me pregunto qué hará este.

\- Si tu no lo sabes menos se yo – Comente sarcástica. Peridot me miro con un rostro fastidiado.

\- ¡No estoy para tus bromas Lap…! - Se detuvo en medio de su oración, pues, al levantar los brazos para replicarme, hizo que unos cristales salieran del suelo. Ligeramente sorprendida, pero con mi rostro indiferente de siempre, voltee a verla.

\- Hazlo otra vez. – Comente curiosa, queriendo cercionarme que había pasado lo que había pasado.

 **(Video 2: It Takes Two to Tango - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

Peridot no objeto y levanto un brazo esta vez, haciendo que los cristales que habían salido anteriormente crecieran un poco más. Poco a poco se fue emocionando cada vez más, pues ya había descubierto que hacia Crystal. De pronto sentí que algo me había puyado la planta del pie, levantándolo cuando sentí el filo del cristal que creció debajo de mi pie.

\- ¿Estas bien Lapis? – Pregunto un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- Si, fue como haberme clavado algo, no es la gran cosa. – Ese comentario hizo que ella se aliviara. Sin decir nada más, Peridot continúo con lo suyo. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Que no es obvio, veré que más puede hacer este tipo. – Comento, mostrando una sonrisa. Peridot dejo de verme y se enfocó en los cristales que había en el suelo. – Creo que puedo hacer mucho más que solo hacerlos crecer. – Dicho eso, Peridot cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en los cristales. De pronto, los cristales comenzaron a suspenderse en el aire con debilidad, casi igual a cuando Peridot recién descubría sus poderes metálicos. – Nyehehe… ¡Lapis, mira lo que hice! ¡Impresionante no crees!

\- Si… Es casi igual a tu poder con los metales.

\- No lo había visto de esa forma, quizás si uso el mismo método… - Dijo, empezando a aplicar el método que usa siempre que maneja los metales a su alrededor. Con eso, logro elevar los cristales con mucha facilidad. – Si, es mucho más fácil.

Sin decirle nada, decidí jugarle una broma para probar sus reflejos, como casi todas mis bromas hacia ella. Utilice un poco de agua del estanque para formar una esfera de agua sin que la viera.

\- Oye Peridot. – Llame. Ella volteo hacia mí, dejándola todavía más desprevenida. - ¡Actúa rápido!

Lance la esfera hacia ella. Peridot alcanzo a voltear a ver por dónde venía la esfera a toda potencia y velocidad. De un momento a otro, Peridot fue golpeada por el agua, haciendo que una ola del líquido vital para los humanos saliera desperdigado hacia todos lados justo en frente de mí y cubriendo por completo a Peridot. Sentí las gotas caerme en el rostro luego del gran golpe que le había dado a Peridot. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no cayó al suelo como la mayoría de las veces que le tiraba una esfera de ese tamaño, si no que se había cubierto con un escudo de cristal que habían formado sus antebrazos al unirse para intentar soportar el impacto. Me daba un poco de gracia que esta vez se hubiese salvado solo por tener el reloj de ese chico. Peridot separo sus antebrazos con impresión, pues no se esperaba que la criatura en la que se había convertido pudiera hacer eso.

\- ¡Lapis! ¿¡Que te he dicho!? No me hagas eso. – Replico.

\- Oye, ahora tenías una ventaja, estabas transformada en esta criatura. – Respondí serenamente. – Y por lo que veo, eso te salvo de ir directo al suelo como las otras veces.

\- Primero que nada, se llama Crystal. – Corrigió. – Y segundo, ¡no me importa haber tenido esta ventaja esta vez! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! – Me apunto de forma discriminativa con el dedo, cosa que me dio un poco de gracia. Sin embargo, tuve que cubrirme con una pared de agua de un cristal que salió disparado de su mano, sorprendiéndonos a ambas. - ¿Pero qué…? – Peridot levanto su mano a la altura de su cabeza, observando con curiosidad. Luego movió bruscamente su mano hacia su derecha, haciendo que una pequeña ráfaga de cristales saliera disparada en esa dirección. – Genial – Comento con los ojos brillosos.

\- Tengo una idea. – Dije con mi típico tono de voz calmado y mi semblante desinteresado. – Probemos al tiro al blanco, a ver qué tan buena puntería tienes.

\- Pero Lapis, si ya era mala solo lanzando metales, ¿cómo crees que resultara con cristales?... Creo que será el mismo resultado.

\- Muy tarde, ya tengo los blancos.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Como dije, ya era muy tarde. Los veintitrés blancos estaban dispuesto en el aire, todos hechos de agua. Resignada, Peridot gruño un poco con molestia… como me da gracia esa reacción de ella. Peridot levanto su brazo izquierdo y apunto a uno de los blancos, cerrando un ojo para poder tener una visión más clara y precisa de su objetivo. Entonces disparo un cristal… el cual fue errado. El blanco seguía allí, intacto, como si Peridot jamás hubiera disparado. Ella frunció el ceño con frustración y volvió a disparar, errando otra vez, pero logrando hacer que el cristal pasara más cerca del blanco. Con una mirada aún más concentrada que antes, volvió a disparar, logrando que el cristal golpeara la pequeña esfera. Peridot se emocionó ante esto, pues era la primera vez que lograba golpear uno de los blancos que yo le colocaba. Puede que no sea una experta en ciencia y todo eso, incluso llegar a tener un nulo conocimiento de ella, pero creo que era porque la gravedad afectaba rápidamente a los metales que Peridot lanzaba anteriormente, en cambio, los cristales viajaban más rápido y eran afectados por la gravedad mucho más lento… ¡Wow!, yo había pensado toda esa explicación… nah, no importa. Voltee a ver a Peridot, la cual disparaba cristales rápida y eficazmente, errando algunos disparos, pero logrando acertarlos al volverlo intentar. Así siguió hasta que solo quedo un blanco. Sin embargo, Peridot se detuvo allí, llevándose su mano a la barbilla para pensar.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunte secamente. – Solo te queda un blanco.

\- Lo sé, pero ya se me está acabando el tiempo y quiero acertarlo de una forma especial antes de destransformarme. – Afirmo sin volteare a ver. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea… o al menos eso alcance a deducir por su rostro que dijo a gritos '¡eso es!' por un momento. Volteo a ver a la pala que intento prender fuego anteriormente y la elevo en el aire usando sus poderes metálicos. – Solo debo… - Mascullo, comenzando a concentrarse. De pronto, unos cuantos cristales comenzaron a cubrir la pala hasta recubrirla por completo, dándole el aspecto de un filoso cristal gigante. Haciendo gala de sus dos poderes combinados, elevo sus brazos al aire, logrando que la pala recubierta en cristal se posicionara a medio metro sobre ella. Miro atentamente el blanco que le faltaba, decidida a acertar el tiro final. Entonces, bajo los brazos rápidamente, haciendo que la pala cristalina saliera disparada… logrando impactar contra el blanco tan fuerte, que lo deshizo en varias de gotas. Eso sin duda me sorprendió, ¿tan rápido ya había dominado sus poderes con esa forma como para combinarlos con su conocimiento y habilidad de sus poderes metálicos? - ¡Sí! ¡Lo logre! – Exclamo mientras saltaba de felicidad, para luego destransformarse. – Lapis, ¿viste eso? Lo logre. Logre acertarle a todos los blancos. – Comento feliz e inocentemente mientras me abrazaba. – Ahora te toca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte curiosa.

\- No me digas que ya lo olvidaste. – Comento. – Dijiste que querías usarlo luego de que yo lo usara.

\- ¿Yo dije eso?

\- ¡Si! ¡Cuando me permitiste seguir usándolo mientras era Fraguador! – Me puse a hacer memoria para intentar recordar, hasta que finalmente me acorde.

\- Si, ya lo recuerdo. – Comente secamente. – Bueno pues, ¿Qué esperas? Dame el reloj.

\- Oh si… ya voy. – Peridot procedió a quitárselo, extendiéndomelo una vez que se lo quito. – Aquí esta.

Sin mucho apuro, tome el reloj y me lo puse en mi muñeca izquierda y me quede mirándolo fijamente. Si bien me había llamado mucho la atención el reloj luego de descubrir lo que hace, no puedo evitar sentirme mucho más preocupada que antes, pues esto podía ser fácilmente usado como un arma y causar mucho daño, causándome nervios de solo pensar que la posibilidad de que nos hubiesen atacado existía y lograrían derrotarme con mucha facilidad. Por otro lado, la posibilidad de que ellos no vinieran con malas intenciones me aliviaba bastante, pues serian de mucha ayuda para las misiones de las Gems… eso si no lo confundían con un enemigo. Sea como sea, ahora estoy expectante de que podría pasar si los chicos despiertan.

* * *

 _POV Peridot_

' _Vamos Lapis… ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Transfórmate en algo!'_

Pensé con un poco de desesperación al ver que Lapis se había quedado estática contemplando el reloj.

' _¡Vamos transfórmate ya!'_

' _¡Tienes muchas opciones de donde elegir!'_

' _¿¡Porque solo te quedas viendo a ese reloj como si no fuera la gran cosa!?'_

\- Peridot. – Llamo igual de seca que siempre, presionando los botones para abrir la selección. Deje de divagar en mis pensamientos y le preste atención. – ¿Cuáles son las siluetas de Fraguador y Crystal?

\- Ah… espera un momento, ya te las señalo. – Comencé a deslizar los dedos por la placa, haciendo que los rostros fueran rotando. – Fueron… este – Le señale la silueta del rostro de Crystal. – Y… este. – Dije, señalando a Fraguador.

\- Ok, eso era todo, gracias. – Comento con secadez en su voz.

\- ¿Para qué querías saber?

\- Para no usar a criaturas que ya conozco.

\- ¡Pero si solo me has visto a mi usarlas!

\- Y con eso es suficiente. – Comento. – Quiero probar criaturas diferentes. – Seguidamente, comenzó a rotar los rostros hasta que se detuvo repentinamente. – Como este, por ejemplo. – Dijo, mostrándome el rostro de la criatura en la que quería transformarse. Lapis bloqueo la selección y presiono el núcleo para poder transformarse.

Un destello de luz verde rodeo a Lapis, cegándome momentáneamente. Una vez recupere la visión, vi que Lapis se había convertido en un ser con apariencia de cangrejo, cuatro patas igualmente de cangrejo y dos garras en sus manos que se asemejan a tenazas. Tiene una banda negra sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, con otra banda del mismo color azul de la piel de Lapis encima. De igual manera, tenía una banda negra debajo de otra banda azul en el centro de su cabeza. Tenía un cinturón de color azul con una línea de color azul un poco más oscuro atravesándole. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, igual a los suyos normales. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello color azul igual a su cabello normal caían por los costados de su cabeza, justo por debajo de las placas de su cerebro. Su gema estaba en su espalda sobre el cinturón mientras que el símbolo del reloj estaba en su pecho, también sobre el cinturón.

\- Pff… ¡Jajajajajaja!… Ah… ¡Jajajaja! – No pude contener mis carcajadas así que las solté así sin más. – Jajaja… Ah… Ah… No puedo… te ves… Pff… ¡ridícula! ¡Jajajaja! – Alcance a comentar entre risas. Ya hasta podía sentir como las lágrimas brotaba de mis ojos debido a la risa - ¡Decidido! ¡A este lo llamare Little Kraby! ¡Jajajaja!... Ugh. – De pronto, sentí como un chorro de agua a presión golpeaba mi rostro, haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Puede que me vea ridícula. – Comento Lapis monótona mientras se acercaba a mí y me miraba con una expresión que no pude descifrar por su nuevo rostro. También parecía haber ganado un nuevo acento al hablar. – Pero aún tengo mis poderes, así que todavía puedo hacer esto… - Seguidamente, me lanzo una pequeña esfera de agua a la cara. – Además, tú también te veías ridícula siendo Fraguador y Crystal.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Reproche mientras me levantaba. - ¡Yo me veía genial! ¡No más genial de lo que me veo ahora, pero me veía genial!

\- Como digas. – Comento con desinterés, dirigiendo su mirada a su manos… o tenazas. – A ver, que se supone que haces. – Comento para sí misma, haciendo que la puntas de sus garras de su mano derecha se juntaran. De pronto, un chispazo se materializo entre sus garras, haciendo que Lapis se sobresaltara. – Así que produces electricidad, ¿eh?

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Mi emoción se desbordo con ese comentario. - ¡Si combinas los poderes eléctricos de Little Kraby con tus poderes de agua, podrías…!

\- Producir una descarga de electricidad muy superior a los dieciséis miliamperios, lo cual es suficientemente alta como para matar a un humano. En el caso de una gema, la haría retraerse en su gema para poder regenerarse o dejarla con muchos dolores.

Un silencio se formó a nuestro alrededor. Lapis estaba confundida por lo que acababa de decir, mientras que yo estaba estupefacta. La razón era que lo que ella había dicho sobre la electricidad suficiente para matar humanos era verídico, pues leí por internet que para los humanos, lo que llaman 'amperio' es muy dañino para ellos, logrando matarlos en la mayoría de los casos. Y me dejo aún más estupefacta era que lo dijera con tanta naturalidad, como si lo hubiese sabido todo este tiempo. Simplemente no podía creérmelo, ya que Lapis no era muy aficionada del lado científico de las cosas, por no decir que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Eso debía ser obra de la criatura en la que se había convertido. Tenía que serlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? – Pregunte para cercionarme de mi suposición.

\- No lo sabía, solo lo dije por impulso. – Dijo, confirmando mi teoría.

\- Entonces esta criatura además de producir electricidad tiene inteligencia superior… creo. – Dije. Lapis se sorprendió ligeramente al saber que se había convertido en un ser de gran inteligencia, para luego colocar un sonrisa provocativa, la cual me daba mala espina.

\- Entonces soy más inteligente que tú en esta forma. – Comento con un poco de arrogancia y a la vez intentando provocarme… lo cual consiguió.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Lázuli! – Comente desafiante. - ¡Voy a hacerte un par de preguntas para poder determinar el nivel de intelecto que posees justo ahora! ¡Pero voy a ser piadosa contigo y solo te hare preguntas de las cosas que los humanos tienen descubierto hasta ahora! ¡Así probaremos si eres más inteligente que yo estando transformada en Sparkrab!

\- ¿Sparkrab? – Lapis levanto una ceja.

\- Si, Sparkrab. – Comente animadamente. – Le renombre en base a su poder de electricidad y su apariencia, además de hacer un juego de palabras en el idioma que los humanos llaman inglés. – Explique, despejando la duda de Lapis. – Bueno, no importa. ¡Que comience la prueba de inteligencia! – Exclame, comenzando a pensar en las preguntas. – Pregunta número uno: ¿Cuáles tipos de magma hay aquí en la Tierra?

 **(Video 3:** **In the Hall of the Mountain King - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

\- Los hay basálticos, los cuales se forman en el interior de las placas tectónicas del planeta. Junto a este están los andesíticos, los cuales se forman en todas las zonas de subducción, ya sea la corteza continental u oceánica. Y por último, están los graníticos, los cuales se forman en zonas orogénicas a partir de magmas basálticos o andesíticos que hayan atravesado y fundido las rocas ígneas o sedimentarias metamorfizadas que al incorporarse a la mezcla alteran su composición.

\- Es…correcto. – Comente con nervios, pues había comenzado de una forma impecable. – Pregunta número dos: ¿Cuáles son los materiales que componen al planeta Tierra?

\- El planeta tierra se compone de un 78,08% de nitrógeno, un 20,95% de oxígeno, un 0,93% de argón, 400 ppmv de dióxido de carbono, 18,2 ppmv de neón, 5 ppmv de hidrogeno, 5,24 ppmv de helio, 1,72 ppmv de metano, 1 ppmv de Kriptón, 0,31 ppmv de óxido nitroso, 0,08 ppmv de xenón, 0,05 ppmv de dióxido de carbono, un porcentaje variable entre 0,03 o 0,02 ppmv de ozono, un porcentaje variable de 0,3 o 0,2 de ppbv de clorofluorocarbonos y 1% de vapor de agua.

\- También es correcto. – Dije, comenzando a hartarme. – Pregunta final: ¿Que es desplazamiento por curvatura y explícala?

\- Es una forma de viaje superlumínica que permite que una nave se propulse a una velocidad equivalente a varios múltiplos de la velocidad de la luz. Esta propulsión se basa en curvar o distorsionar el espacio-tiempo, lo cual permite a la nave acercarse a un destino que se encuentra a varios años luz. Además. No es capaz de generar un viaje instantáneo de un punto a otro a velocidad infinita. El desplazamiento por curvatura crea una burbuja alrededor de la nave y genera distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo para hacer que la nave se aleje de su punto de inicio y se acerque a su destino.

\- Correcto. – Ya estaba harta. - ¡Cómo es posible que seas igual de inteligente que yo! ¡Se supone que yo soy junto con Perla y Connie la miembro más inteligente de las Crystal…! – Iba a seguir replicando, pero Lapis me pincho con su tenaza izquierda, lanzando una pequeña descarga eléctrica a través de mi brazo. - ¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!?

\- Fue para que te calmaras. – Comento igual de calmada que siempre. – Solo soy más inteligente que tú estando en esta forma, no es para tanto. Una vez vuelva a la normalidad, volveré a tener mi inteligencia de siempre.

\- … Tienes razón. – Comente, cayendo en cuenta que esa inteligencia superior solo es obra de Sparkrab. – Una vez vuelvas a la normalidad, volveré a ser la más inteligente del granero. Y tú volverás a ser una tonta. Nyeheheh… heh… ¿heh? – De pronto, Lapis me lanzo una gran esfera de agua encima, empapándome completamente. Luego, las placas de su cabeza se abrieron, revelando su cerebro para mi desconcierto.

' _¿Qué me va a hacer?'_

Pensé con temor a la respuesta. Para mi desgracia, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, pues su cerebro emitió una descarga eléctrica que impacto contra mí, electrocutándome más de lo normal gracias al agua. Luego de unos segundos, termine toda chamuscada y con el cabello revuelto. Lapis se destransformo segundos después.

\- Dije que volvería a tener mi inteligencia de antes, no a convertirme en una tonta. – Replico con los brazos cruzados y una actitud cortante, acompañado de una mirada fría y desconsoladora.

\- Si… lo siento. – Me disculpe mientras desviaba la mirada. Cuando regrese mi mirada a Lapis, me encontré con que ella estaba intentando quitarse el reloj. - ¡Hey, espera! – Me acerque a ella y le detuve de proseguir con acción. - ¿Tan rápido te lo quitas?

\- Si, solo quería transformare una vez para probar. – Comento con desinterés en su voz. - ¿Algún problema?

\- Si, por supuesto que hay un problema. – Bufe, llamando su atención. – El problema es que yo me transforme dos veces, mientras que tu solo te has transformado una vez. ¿No te parece justo que te transformes una vez más para así quedar parejas?

\- … Esta bien, si tú quieres que quedemos iguales. – Con desgana, Lapis poso sus dedos sobre la placa, haciendo que el holograma de selección saliera sin presionar los botones.

Busco y busco entre los rostros hasta que encontró uno que le intereso. Presiono los botones para bloquear la selección, haciendo que el núcleo saliera, alistando el reloj para realizar la transformación. Lapis presiono el núcleo sin apuro, siendo cubierta por el resplandor verde que indicaba la transformación.

Una vez el resplandor desapareció y pude abrir los ojos, pude ver la criatura en la que Lapis se había convertido esta vez. Lapis se había transformado en un ser humanoide de gran altura, casi igual de alto que Opal. Tenía un cuerpo ligeramente 'femenino', pero también era fornida y poseía cola. Su piel era de color marrón azulado o pálido, con la parte interior de sus brazos, sus palmas y su pecho de color beige. Llevaba una vestimenta similar a la que tiene en su forma normal, solo que más grande por obvias razones. Igual que en la anterior transformación, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Su gema se encontraba en su espalda encima de su banda, al igual que el símbolo del reloj, el cual estaba en su pecho.

\- Ah… Lapis… - Farfulle sumamente nerviosa. – Creo te has vuelto un poco más grande. – Mencione, poniendo énfasis en grande. Y es que de verdad lo era… ¡Lapis ahora media casi cuatro metros de alto! ¿¡Como, por el amor de todas las estrellas, yo no iba a estar nerviosa!? ¡Con solo dar un paso podría aplastarme!

\- Je, y tú te has vuelto un poco más enana. – Comento burlonamente, comparando la gran diferencia de altura que había mencionado antes.

\- ¡Quieres dejar de mencionar lo obvio! – Replique. Lapis solo alcanzo a reírse un poco.

Rechine un poco los dientes por el enojo, pues si ya era irritante que me llamara pequeña a veces, en estos quince minutos que faltan hasta que se destransforme va a ser peor. Pero qué más puedo hacer, soy de baja estatura, eso ya lo había aceptado poco después de haber perdido mis partes robóticas… aunque debo aceptar que a veces las quisiera de vuelta, pero esta vez para contribuir con las Gems. Resignada y tomándole menos atención al asunto, comencé a rodear a Lapis mientras que esta me seguía curiosa con la mirada. Levante su brazo izquierdo para tener una aproximación de su medida, resultando ser que allí podían estar alrededor de dos Peridots igual de altas que yo sin ningún problema… eso contando su mano. Me trepe con dificultad por su brazo hasta alcanzar su hombro y me recosté allí, donde cabía casi todo mi cuerpo, a excepción de mis pies, los cuales colgaban. Lapis volteo a verme con incredulidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy haciendo un aproximado de tus proporciones estando transformada en Gigantoreptil.

\- ¿Gigantoreptil? – Pregunto con un poco de burla. – Tengo que admitirlo, de todos los nombres que le has puesto a los demás, Gigantoreptil es por mucho el peor a mi parecer.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tiene clase y destaca tu gran estatura y apariencia de reptil o… lo que sea esta cosa!

\- Jeje, parece ser que esto es lo que los humanos llaman 'dinosaurio'. – Comento con una pequeña sonrisa serena en su semblante.

\- Igual son reptiles, ¿no es así?

\- Según sus apreciaciones artísticas, sí. – Afirmo. Sin decir nada más, baje de su hombro deslizándome por su espalda.

Que suerte que era ligeramente encorvada, pues me hubiese dado un uy buen golpe contra el suelo de ser totalmente vertical. Una vez en el suelo, voltee hacia Lapis y me dirigí hacia su pierna derecha… y vaya que era pequeña. ¡Era incluso más pequeña que yo… por unos centímetros, pero era más pequeña!

\- Jejeje, ¡por fin! ¡Una parte de ti no es más grande que yo! ¡Nyeheheh! – Exclame animada. Luego de eso me dirigí a su cola. Fui hacia donde terminaba su cola y me recosté en el suelo, logrando llenar casi la mitad del espacio que faltaba desde la punta hasta el nacimiento de la misma. Me levante y fui a paso lento hacia delante, quedando frente a… ¿abdomen? con Lapis.

\- Ejem. – Carraspee un poco para aclarar mi voz. – Luego de un análisis exhaustivo, he concluido que tú equivales alrededor de tres Peridots de alto, dos Peridots de brazo, ¾ de Peridot de hombro, dos Peridots de cola y otros ¾ de Peridot de pierna.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te usas a ti misma para medir?

\- Todo el tiempo. – Afirme con simpleza. – Siempre me uso como comparación cuando alguien o algo es más alto o más bajo que yo. Por ejemplo; Garnet mide una Peridot y medio.

\- Ya veo. – Comento con falsa intriga. – Pero solo me has evaluado en medidas, ¿no quieres saber que puede hacer Gigantoreptil?

\- Nah, con eso no hay problema. – Comente despreocupada. – A partir de tu tamaño y tu apariencia fornida, deduzco que Gigantoreptil solo tiene fuerza superior.

\- Hmm… Fuerza superior, ¿eh? – Esa afirmación me hizo estremecer.

\- Lapis… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Alcance a murmurar con un poco de miedo en mi voz.

Lapis levanto su brazo derecho, haciendo que una esfera de agua casi del tamaño normal de Lapis. Trague saliva ante el hecho, pues sabía que venía. Sin titubear, Lapis movió rápidamente su brazo en mi dirección, haciendo que la esfera se acercara hacia mí. Estaba tan paralizada de los nervios que recibí el golpe de la esfera, la cual, gracias a la fuerza extra que le proporcionaba Gigantoreptil a Lapis, me golpeo mucho más fuerte de lo normal, logrando tirarme al suelo y arrastrarme un par de metros hacia atrás, dejándome sumamente aturdida. Como pude me levante, logrando ver como Lapis se reía a carcajadas como nunca antes, para luego destransformarse y seguir riéndose.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!... Ah… Ah… no me había reído así en siglos, ni siquiera con Steven. – Comento, comenzando a recuperar su característica personalidad desinteresada y neutral. – Debiste haber visto tu cara.

\- ¿Tan asustada así estaba?

\- ¿Qué si estabas asustada? Peridot, estabas aterrada por lo fuerte que te golpearía el agua. – Comento con un poco de burla. – Al menos en eso si puedo agradecer al chico, por tener una criatura tan fuerte en su reloj.

\- Y vaya que lo era, en serio me dolió el golpe Lapis. – Dije mientras me sobaba la espalda. En serio que me había dolido el golpe, más aun la arrastrada que me había dado. Que suerte la mía al ser una Peridot. – Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con el reloj?

\- … Lo confiscaremos. – Dijo con un poco de seriedad en su voz. – Si hubiesen despertado y nos hubiesen atacado, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad contra esta cosa.

\- ¿Entonces podemos seguir probándolo? – Pregunte emocionada. Lapis me miro con un semblante sereno.

\- Hasta estar seguras de que ellos no vinieron con malas intenciones, puedes seguir usándolo si quieres. – Dijo, quitándose el reloj y dándomelo. – Si resulta que ellos son amigables, le devolveremos el reloj al chico, ¿ok?

Yo estaba que brincaba de la emoción. ¡Podría seguir usando el reloj hasta que confirmemos que esos chicos son amigables! ¿¡Hay alguna forma de mejorar este momento!? Emocionada a más no poder, puse mis dedos sobre la placa para que el holograma de selección se proyectara, ansiosa de probar a todas las demás criaturas y colocarles unos nombres geniales. Pase y pase los rostro uno a uno, saltándome a Fraguador, Crystal, Sparkrab y Gigantoreptil, pues ya los conocía… aunque sí que me gustaría usar a Sparkrab. Seguí así hasta encontrar a uno que me llamo la atención, bloqueando la selección para dar paso al núcleo y poder transformarme luego de pulsarlo. Levante mi mano, lista para pulsar el núcleo…

\- Eh… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Esa Wea: Gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión de capitulo anterior (y creo que de toda la historia en general :)). Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**

* * *

 **¿Y?, ¿que tal?, entretenido y extraño, ¿cierto?**

 **Antes de que me maten o me critiquen con los argumentos de que** _'¿Como es posible de que Lapis y Peridot se hayan podido transformar si el Omnitrix evita que alguien más que no sea Ben lo use?'_ **por favor cálmense, ya les explico. Lo pasa es que el reloj si podía detectar que algo estaba mal mientras que ellas dos lo usaban, pero no podía confirmarlo a causa de la falta de ADN de Lapis y Peridot, por lo que simplemente dedujo que se trataba de Ben, al menos hasta confirmar que no es Ben el que lo usa.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, tengo una noticia importante que darles. Este mes... ¡es mes de aniversario!, y tengo algo especial preparado para ustedes el día de mañana, un capitulo especial de Crystal Destruction para celebrar mi aniversario en esta comunidad de Fanfiction y que, de paso, contribuirá de gran manera con la trama de la historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y si fue así, dejen su review para hacérmelo saber y denle al follow y fav para estar el pendiente de las actualizaciones. Si eres un nuevo lector, eres bienvenido en esta familia en crecimiento, y si quieres hacerme saber que tal te parecio el capitulo o la historia en general, házmelo saber.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos vemos mañana.**


	4. Y Ellos Son

**\- Ok, ahora, a esperar a que la torta este lista para celebrar mi cumpleaños. - Comento mi avatar mientras colocaba su torta en el horno, para luego cerrarlo. Configuro la temperatura a la que se cocinaría la torta. - Oye, vago, sabes que te escucho.**

 **\- Si, pero es que debo narrar todo lo que haces o no se rconocera quien de los dos esta hablando y que estas haciendo. Ah, por cierto, feliz primer aniversario.**

 **\- Gracias :3... -** _*Se quita los guantes de cocina*_ **\- Creo que así se reconoce mejor que estoy haciendo.**

 **\- Bueno pues, te lo dejo como regalo de aniversario.**

 **\- También gracias :3. -** _*Ahora mira hacia la camara*_ **\- Bueno pues chicos, aquí estamos en el capitulo especial de aniversario que les prometí ayer, y como es especial, no les dire nada sobre lo que pasara (Evidentemente, no voy a hacer spoilers), así que, disfruten, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Sad Emotional Piano Music - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 3.5: Y Ellos Son…**

* * *

 _POV Blukic_

\- ¡Magistrado Tennyson! ¡Magistrado Tennyson! – Exclamamos desesperadamente Driba y yo al unísono. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blukic, Driba? – Pregunto, dirigiéndonos una mira curiosa.

\- Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. – Comento Driba. El Magistrado se mostró expectante, esperando las noticias que le daríamos. – La buena es que logramos detener a Eón.

\- Manny ya me notifico de eso. – Comento. – Lo que me interesa es saber cuál es la mala noticia.

\- Que Eón logro escaparse. – Un semblante de preocupación se formó en el rostro de todos a causa de mi declaración. – Y se llevó el Proyector de Vacío con él.

Estupefacción pura fue lo que se reflejó en sus rostros. No puedo culparlos, Eón había logrado su cometido a pesar de que hicimos lo que pudimos para detenerlo.

\- Pero, ¿y Ben y Rook no lograron detenerlo? – Pregunto el Magistrado Patelliday.

\- Lo hicieron. – Aclare. – Pero Eón logro tomarlos por sorpresa y logro noquearlos. Luego los mando a algún universo alternativo. – El Magistrado pareció no creérselo.

\- Tiene razón Abuelo. – Comento Gwen. Un brillo lila se había materializado en sus ojos, para luego desaparecer. – No logro sentir el maná de Ben o el de Rook aquí en la Tierra.

\- ¿A qué universo los envió? – Cuestiono el Magistrado con notable preocupación.

\- No tenemos ni idea a cual universo pudo haberlos enviado. – Contesto Driba. – La mejor opción que tenemos para localizarlos es, además de buscar en este universo, pedir que todas las personas de universos alternativos que conocemos que busquen en sus respectivos universos.

No hubo necesidad de que el Magistrado diera la orden, ya que los plomeros presentes – a excepción de Alan y Cooper – se dispusieron a iniciar la búsqueda. Driba y yo nos tuvimos que mover un poco mientras nos cubríamos la cabeza con los brazos para evitar ser aplastados en algún descuido. Una vez que todos se fueron, Driba y yo pudimos tranquilizarnos. Solo habíamos quedado los Magistrados Tennyson y Patelliday, Alan, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Driba y yo.

\- ¿No pasó nada más que sea de interés para la búsqueda? – Pregunto Kevin.

\- Si, sucedió algo más. – Agrego Driba.

\- Antes de irse, Eón dijo algo acerca de un plan, y no está solo en eso. – Añadí. Todos estaban expectantes por la respuesta. – Aparentemente está colaborando con alguien más.

\- ¿Pudieron ver quién era? – Pregunto el Magistrado Patelliday.

\- No pudimos reconocer a esa persona. El sujeto estaba enfundado con una capa y capucha. – Comente. – Lo único que sabemos de esa persona es que esta en el Proyector y que Eón fue a liberarla.

\- Creo saber quién, o mejor dicho, quienes están ayudando a Eón. – Comento alguien cordialmente. Todos volteamos hacia donde habíamos oído la afirmación.

\- ¡Profesor Paradox! – Exclamamos todos los presentes con asombro.

\- Así es. – El Profesor se acercó calmadamente hacia nosotros. – Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió con el joven Tennyson y con Rook.

\- ¿Y sabes quién está ayudando a Eón con su plan? – Pregunto el Magistrado Tennyson.

\- Como dije anteriormente, creo saber quiénes son. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro.

\- ¿Sabes a que universo los enviaron? – Pregunto Gwen.

\- Si lo sé.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunte.

\- Si. Sin embargo, hay algo que me impide entrar en ese universo. Eón y quienes le estén ayudando lograron colocar trabas en mi entrada a ese universo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto Gwen exaltada. – Leí que una vez intentaron bloquear el acceso al Ledgerdomain, pero no pudieron ni con los hechiceros más poderosos que tenían.

\- Se necesita de mucho poder para bloquear el acceso a un universo o dimensión de bolsillo, eso es verdad, y aparentemente las personas que están ayudando a Eón lo tienen.

\- En ese caso, debemos enviar un equipo de plomeros al Proyector para confirmar o desmentir que esas personas lo están ayudando. En caso de ser así, necesitaremos a todos los plomeros posibles para poder hacerles frente en alguna eventualidad.

\- Concuerdo. – Añadió Kevin. – Paradox, ¿podrías darnos los nombres de esas personas?

\- Por supuesto. Sus nombres son…

* * *

 _POV Libre_

 _Proyector_

' _Rojo como la sangre humana. Como siempre.'_

Pensó Patelliday al estar en el Proyector junto con su propio grupo de reclutas plomeros, sobrevolando el área en una nave.

\- Muy señores y señoras, ojos bien abiertos. – Ordeno Patelliday con voz de mando. – Recuerden que estamos en busca de Eón y las personas que lo ayudan por orden del Magistrado Tennyson, así que hay que estar atentos.

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron todos los plomeros presentes al unísono.

Lentos pero seguros, Patelliday y el grupo de plomeros recorrieron el lugar, observando a detalle cada rincón del Proyector para encontrar a Eón y quienes le ayudan. Cada movimiento que resultara extraño para el grupo era monitoreado con sumo detalle, y no era para menos, era a Eón a quien buscaban, un descuido podía ser fatal. Así pasaron los siguientes cuarenta minutos, hasta que…

\- Magistrado. Venga a ver esto. – Llamo un plomero Florauna, Asyx. Patelliday no tardo en acercarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el Magistrado.

\- Mire, allá a lo lejos. – Asyx señalo hacia el lugar. Allí donde apuntaba, se podía ver un pequeño resplandor de color violeta. El plomero que le aviso a Patelliday dirigio su mirada hacia el Magistrado, el cual tenía un semblante curioso y a la vez decidido.

\- Iremos hacia allá.

Sin oponerse, la Polymorph que pilotaba la nave, de nombre J'eriz, cambio el curso de la misma, yendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el resplandor. Ya sobre el área, el plomero procedió a aterrizar la nave sobre el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, el grupo entero salió de la nave con armas en mano, para prevenir. Todos estaban sumamente alertas, pues volteaban a todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal que les indicara que Eón estaba allí. Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a un punto sin salida.

\- Magistrado, mire. – Comento el plomero Petrosapien, Typh, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar lleno de extrañas formaciones rocosas en forma de arcos o semi arcos, junto a un par de pequeñas elevaciones de roca. Allí se encontraba aquello que indicaba.

Patelliday le siguió con la mirada, sin apresurar el paso suyo o del resto del grupo. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar a su compañero, el cual estaba de rodillas observando aquello que le llamo la atención hace un momento. Era un objeto circular de unos dos centímetros de grosor, con la parte superior de color negro con una secuencia numeral de color purpura en forma de reloj.

\- Parece una insignia de plomero modificada. – Afirmo una de sus compañeras, una Merlinisapien de nombre Wyzx. – La simbología de reloj parece indicar que le pertenece a Eón.

\- Y no te equivocas niña.

Todos voltearon apresuradamente para encontrarse con quien había soltado la anterior afirmación, evidentemente era Eón. Este se hallaba justo debajo de uno de los arcos de roca del lugar, lanzándoles una mirada ligeramente burlona al grupo de plomeros, los cuales le apuntaron con sus armas.

\- ¿A dónde enviaste a Ben y a Rook? – La pregunta del millón fue lanzada por Patelliday, causando una pequeña risa en Eón. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te hace gracia?

\- ¿Qué me hace gracia? Tu pregunta me hace gracia. – Eón comenzó a acercarse a grupo, el cual se puso más alerta que antes. – Me preguntaste algo que muy en el fondo sabes que no te voy a responder, así que la pregunta correcta seria, ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas tan innecesarias?

\- Entonces asumo que no me dirás quienes son esas personas que te ayudan, ni que es lo que planeas.

\- Déjame adivinar, Paradox te dijo que estoy siendo ayudado, ¿verdad? – El semblante serio de Patelliday le sirvió de confirmación. – Efectivamente, estoy siendo ayudado, pero como dijiste, no te diré quienes me están ayudan. Aun mejor, te las presentare.

De pronto, un haz de luz violeta, seguido de uno de color amarillo pasaron entre el grupo de plomeros en formación de X. Las armas del grupo habían sido cortadas luego de que se disiparan los rastros de luz, sorprendiendo enormemente a los plomeros. Cuando dirigieron su vista hacia Eón, este estaba acompañado de dos personas de espaldas enfundadas con capa y capucha azul grisáceo, una con una espada violeta oscuro y la otra con una guadaña amarilla claro. Las armas de las mujeres se volvieron luz y, de un momento a otro, se desvanecieron.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Pregunto Typh exaltado.

\- ¿Cómo…? – J'eriz no se lo podía creer.

\- ¿Les gusta? – Pregunto Eón con tono provocativo. Sus compañeros voltearon, quedando frente a frente con el grupo de plomeros. La capucha que tenían puesta cubría una gran parte de sus facciones faciales, a excepción de la parte inferior de sus rostros. A partir de lo poco que estaba al descubierto de su rostro, se podía deducir que se trataba de dos mujeres. – Esas son solo una de sus habilidades.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto Patelliday.

\- Digamos que ellas prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato. Al menos por ahora. – Una luz purpura empezó a titilar en el aparato que llevaba Eón en la muñeca izquierda, aparentemente avisando de algo. – Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Estamos perdiendo tiempo, y mira que a mí no me gusta perder tiempo. – Sin decir nada más, Eón se desvaneció, dejando un pequeño rastro de energía purpura.

\- Hmm… Pero que mal educado, se va y nos deja aquí con ellos. – Menciono la de violeta.

\- Si, que malos modales. – Secundo la de amarillo. – Bueno, vámonos también. – Sin perder tiempo, la de violeta extendió su brazo derecho a un lado, abriendo un portal.

\- ¡Esperen! – Patelliday intento detenerlas, logrando llamar la atención de las mujeres.

\- ¡Oh! Me había olvidado de ustedes. – La chica de violeta le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa a Patelliday, cosa que lo preocupo ligeramente. – Adiós.

 **(Video 1: Sad Emotional Piano Music - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

De un momento a otro, la mujer invoco su espada, lanzando un tajo certero a Patelliday. Los segundos, desde el punto de vista de Patelliday y los jóvenes plomeros, se volvieron siglos mientras que Patelliday caía, dirigiéndoles una última mirada orgullosa a sus reclutas antes de caer sin vida sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Nooo! – Los jóvenes plomeros intentaron reaccionar, pero una extensa pared de cristal los detuvo.

\- ¡Typh, ¿qué carajo haces?, deshaz la pared! – Exclamo una muy enojada J'eriz. Se le notaba la voz quebrada.

\- Lo siento J'eriz, pero lo mejor será irnos rápido y avisar al Magistrado Tennyson. – Herido, pero enfocado en su misión, Typh se negó.

\- Pero… – Intentaron reclamar Asyx y Wyzx, pero una mirada intimidante de Typh los detuvo en el acto.

J'eriz, en cambio, no se detenía en su intento de hacerles frente a las que habían asesinado al Magistrado Patelliday, lanzándole acido a la pared de cristal en un vano intento de atravesarlo. Sabiendo que no se detendría por nada de lo que le dijera, Typh se acercó a ella y apago su proyector anti-gravedad, haciendo que el cuerpo de J'eriz se volviera inerte.

\- Lo siento, pero me obligaste a hacerlo. – Sin decir más, Typh creo una gran cantidad de cristales alrededor de J'eriz, para luego hacerlos levitar en el aire junto al pedazo de roca donde estaba, procurando que no se cayera ni una sola gota de J'eriz.

De pronto, un golpe se oyó del otro lado, luego otro, y otro, y otro. Tantos fueron los golpes, que el cristal de su lado empezó a quebrase.

\- Tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! – Llevando a J'eriz en una mano y su proyector anti-gravedad en la otra, Typh, Asyx y Wyzx procedieron a irse.

Una parte de la pared de cristal no resistió más y se quebró, a causa de los golpes que recibía de parte de la espada de la mujer de violeta y la guadaña de la de amarillo. Sin embargo, ambas se encontraron con un rincón vacío.

\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible? – Se cuestionó la de amarillo. – Los teníamos acorralados.

\- Nah… no interesa. – Comento la de violeta. – Vamos, debemos preparar la distracción.

\- … Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, ha pasado tanto desde que no mato a alguien y estoy hambrienta de sangre, o fragmentos.

\- Sé que tienes mucho tiempo sin matar a alguien y que quieres hacerlo, pero tendrás que esperar. Eón ya debió de haber encontrado a uno de los que necesitamos para la distracción. Nosotros debemos ir por el otro. – Afirmo la de violeta, pasando a través del portal.

Resignada, su compañera la acompaño. El portal se cerró una vez que ambas estuvieron del otro lado. Ocultos en lo más alto de una de las laderas de roca que rodeaba el lugar, los jóvenes plomeros – a excepción de J'eriz, ella seguía encapsulada en cristal y roca – habían observado y escuchado todo. Sin decir nada y lanzándose una mirada preocupada mutua, los chicos se dispusieron a bajar de la ladera, acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de aquel que les había entrenado desde que ingresaron a los Plomeros. Lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron presentes mientras que los tres observaban con tristeza a su mentor. Typh dirigio su mirada a Asyx; no hicieron falta palabras para que este supiera que quería hacer. Con cuidado, Asyx creo una cama de raíces debajo de Patelliday, para luego llevárselo a la nave, donde Wyzx cargo el cuerpo de su mentor para poder ingresar. En silencio, Typh encendió la nave y se dispuso a despegar.

* * *

 _Base de la Tierra_

Max estaba en el hangar, esperando al grupo de Patelliday. Una vez que la nave llego, los muchachos no tardaron mucho en salir, sin embargo, los semblantes entristecidos de los jóvenes y la falta de presencia de Patelliday le hicieron temer lo peor. J'eriz se acercó a Max, lanzándole una mirada que poco a poco se fue entristeciendo más y más, para finalmente romper en llanto, abrazando a Max en un acto involuntario. Max correspondió el abrazo, para luego señalarles a Typh, Asyx y Wyzx que se unieran para desahogarse, cosa que estos hicieron sin dudar. Así pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos, con los jovenes plomeros deshogando el dolor que les provoco la muerte de su mentor.

\- Ah... Magistrado, tenemos información importante que darle. - Un poco más calmada, J'eriz se dispuso a decirle algo a Max.

* * *

 **A que no se esperaban esto cuando dije que el capitulo aportaria bastante a la trama, ¿verdad?**

 **Quienes recuerden el final del capítulo uno sabrán que Eón estaba siendo ayudado por alguien desconocido, pues ahora ya saben quienes son, bueno, no lo saben pero ya los presente. Por favor, no se maten adivinando quienes son, porque no los encontraran en otras series, solo son OC que me invente para esta historia, al igual que los reclutas de Patelliday (me dolio ligeramente matarlo pero era algo que tenía que hacer para demostrar que esto va en serio, pero igual, descansa en paz Patelliday T_T).**

 **Este capitulo se suponia que trataría sobre los Plomeros realizando una búsqueda de Ben y Rook por todo el multiverso de Ben 10 (Ben 23, Gwen 10, Mad Ben, Benzarro, etc), pero después surgio lo que se ve en el capitulo y quedó más corto y de alguna manera mejor (al menos para mi), siendo este el capitulo segundo capítulo más oscuro que escrito de esta historia y que más preguntas les dejara (a mi no me mienten, sé que ahora mismo tienen un montón de preguntas sobre lo que pasará en los futuros capítulos :)).**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo el especial de mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y el capítulo de ayer, y si fue asi, dejenme su opinión en los reviews. Si son nuevos lectores, sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña familia en crecimiento, pueden decirme que les parece la historia hasta ahora en los reviews y si les gusta, le pueden dar el follow y fav para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos vemos el mes siguiente ;).**


	5. Malentendido Mutuo

**Hola, hola, hola :). ¿Como estan mi gente bonita?, espero que muy bien, que estén disfrutando de sus carnavales con su familia y amigos y empapándose a más no poder con el agua que tengan disponible.**

 **Aqui estamos, como en cada mes, con un nuevo capítulo de Crystal Destruction... ... ... Ya no tengo nada más que decir asi que, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Hitman (Kevin McLeod) - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 4: Malentendido Mutuo**

* * *

 _POV Libre_

\- Eh… ¿Qué están haciendo?

Lapis y Peridot se estremecieron al escuchar a aquella persona preguntarles por lo que están haciendo. Peridot volteo su vista hacia Lapis, notando que estaba ligeramente nerviosa, muy a pesar que trataba esconderlo detrás de una expresión desinteresa que era muy usual en ella. Ninguna de las dos volteaba a ver quién había dicho lo anterior, por preocupación de que sean los chicos que dejaron en el granero mientras 'jugaban' con el reloj del castaño. La frente de Peridot estaba bañada en sudor, signo de que estaba sumamente nerviosa, a diferencia de Lapis, que si bien estaba igual o más preocupada, sabía muy bien como ocultarlo. De pronto Peridot se dio cuenta de algo… tenia puesto el reloj. Con la mirada, le hizo señas a Lapis para que recordara que tenía puesto el reloj y estando en espera de realizar una transformación… mejor aún en caso de que fueran los desconocidos que dejaron en el granero los que estaban a sus espaldas. Sin titubear, ambas se dieron la vuelta para poder hacerles frente a quienes les habían tomado por sorpresa, resultando ser…

\- ¿Steven? ¿Connie? – Mencionaron Lapis y Peridot al unísono. Está de más añadir que se aliviaron de sobremanera la ver que se trataba de ellos.

\- ¡Yep! ¡Los mismos! – Exclamo Steven mientras guiñaba un ojo inocentemente.

\- ¿Quién más creían que éramos? – Pregunto Connie, rebosante de curiosidad. Lapis y Peridot se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa, buscando una excusa para contestar a la pregunta de Connie. – ¿Y porque Peridot tiene el reloj del chico castaño que salió del portal ayer? ¿Y porque tiene la tapa así? No me digan que lo rompieron o algo parecido.

\- Eh… pues… veras, nosotras… ehm… - Intento excusarse Peridot. Sin embargo, Lapis le puso la mano en el hombro, indicándole que les dijera lo que estaban haciendo. – Estábamos probando el reloj del humano.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – La sorpresa de Steven era notoria. - ¿Pero… el muchacho se despertó y les dio permiso o algo?

\- No. – Contesto secamente Lapis.

\- ¿Entonces porque estaban usando su reloj? – La mirada de Connie daba a indicar que pedía una pronta explicación, al igual que Steven. Peridot y Lapis se quedaron en un silencio que se hizo incomodo con el pasar de los segundos.

\- ¡Fue culpa de Lapis! – Exclamo Peridot mientras apuntaba a Lapis de forma acusativa. Lapis no le tomo importancia a la acusación de Peridot y aclaro su voz para contarles a Steven y Connie lo que había sucedido.

\- Verán, lo que paso fue que yo estaba preocupada porque no sabía si esos dos vienen con malas intenciones o no. Debido a eso, Peridot propuso que examináramos si venían con más armas además de la que ya tenían, pero resulto ser que el reloj también es un arma.

\- Wow, wow, wow… detente allí. – Detuvo Steven. - ¿Ese reloj es un arma? ¿En serio? – Pregunto, acercándose a Peridot para analizar el reloj.

\- Créeme, incluso a mí me cuesta asimilarlo pero es verdad. – Agrego Peridot. – Además de ser sumamente más avanzados que cualquier otro dispositivo humano, también permite al usuario transformarse en otras criaturas. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de Connie y Steven.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Cambio de forma! – Exclamo Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¡Tal como lo hace Amatista! – Agrego Connie también con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que no – Interrumpió Peridot. – Los poderes de cambio de forma de los Quartz, comparados con lo que puede hacer este reloj, quedan totalmente en pena. Este reloj es millones de veces mejor en ese aspecto.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – Steven ahora estaba lleno de curiosidad.

\- ¡Muéstranos! – Pidió Connie con emoción, siendo secunda por Steven. Lapis miraba a los chicos con una pequeña sonrisita burlona, posiblemente porque le hacía un poco de gracia como estaban actuando los chicos. - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

\- Está bien, está bien. – Peridot tranquilizo un poco a los muchachos haciéndoles señas con las manos. – De todas formas iba a volver a transformarme antes de que llegaran, por lo que ya estoy completamente lista para mostrarles de forma inmediata lo que este reloj puede hacer. – Comento, haciendo que Connie y Steven se impacientaran por ver. – Contemplen, la grandiosa Peridot está a punto de realizar su transformación. En tres… - Peridot levanto su brazo, observando fijamente el reloj. –… dos… - Levanto su brazo libre un poco más arriba de su cabeza, lista para presionar el núcleo. Lapis cubrió sus ojos con sus alas para protegerse del resplandor. –… ¡uno!

Un resplandor verde cubrió a Peridot por completo, a lo que Connie y Steven se cubrieron los ojos para protegerlos de la gran luminosidad del resplandor. Una vez que desapareció, Steven, Lapis y Connie pudieron destapar sus ojos. Para asombro de los dos niños, Peridot había sido reemplazada por una criatura totalmente nueva.

El cuerpo de Peridot ahora estaba hecho enteramente de un extraño líquido verde, el cual era sostenido por un dispositivo anti-gravedad parecido a un pequeño ovni flotando sobre su cabeza, dándole una ligera apariencia femenina y haciendo que unas cuantas partes de su cuerpo se elevaran hacia el dispositivo, tales como la punta de sus codos, una parte de sus hombros y la parte trasera y superior de su cabeza, además de darle un poco más de altura en comparación con la estatura normal de Peridot. Su peculiar cabello triangular seguía en su lugar y poseía una nariz alargada, asemejando un pico de ave. Sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los ojos normales de Peridot y estaban cubiertos por líquido que se desprendía de su frente, asemejando la apariencia de los lentes de Peridot. Su gema estaba dentro de su frente, justo por debajo de sus lentes líquidos y tenía el símbolo del reloj sobre el dispositivo que la mantenía estable.

\- No exagerabas cuando decías que este reloj es mejor que los Quartz en cambio de forma. – Comento incrédula Connie.

Steven por su parte, estaba boquiabierto. Estaba tan impresionado que no podía articular palabra alguna acerca de lo que había visto. Sin retirar de su rostro la impresión, se acercó a Peridot y tomo su mano, pero lo retiro de forma inmediata al sentir que le quemaba. Peridot, Lapis y Connie se preocuparon por la acción que había hecho Steven, acercando a él para verificar que no fuera muy grave la quemadura, a excepción de Peridot que intentaba mantener un poco la distancia para no quemar a los demás.

\- Quema como el ácido esta criatura. – Afirmo Steven.

\- ¡Lo siento, no lo sabía…! – Intento disculparse Peridot, pero fue interrumpida por Steven.

\- Tranquila Peridot, fue solo un accidente. Además… – Steven se pasó la lengua por la mano. Las gotas de saliva en su mano brillaron un poco antes de mostrar que ya estaba recuperado de la pequeña quemadura. –… Tengo saliva sanadora recuerdas.

\- Oh, cierto. – Aliviada, Peridot se tranquilizó luego de lo sucedido. Su voz parecía venir acompañada de estática, como si saliera de un walkie-talkie. – Al menos ya se una de las habilidades de Acuácido.

\- ¿Acua quién? – Pregunto Connie confundida.

\- Asumo que es el nombre que le pusiste a este, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Lapis. Peridot asintió afirmativamente ante la pregunta. – Fue rápido.

\- ¿Le has puesto nombres a los demás en los que te transformaste? – La curiosidad de Steven se podía sentir a leguas.

\- Si. – Respondió con simpleza. – Y no solo a los que yo use, sino también a los que uso Lapis, pero técnicamente es el mismo nombre para cuando alguna de las dos los use. Aunque creo más los usare yo, Nyeheheheh. – Comento arrogante.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Genial! – Suspiraron Connie y Steven al unísono. Peridot hizo una pose de grandeza ante la reacción de los muchachos, mientras que Lapis veía con una sonrisa calmada toda la escena. Luego de eso, Connie y Steven se acercaron a Lapis con esa misma mirada impresionada de antes, incomodando ligeramente a Lapis.

\- Ah… ¿Chicos?… ¿Necesitan algo o…? – La incomodidad de Lapis era notoria en su voz.

\- ¿En qué te transformaste? – Le preguntaron con suma curiosidad en su voz. Lapis soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante su pregunta, específicamente por Steven.

\- Pues, para empezar, me transforme en un cangrejo que era igual de grande que Peridot que tenía súper inteligencia y la capacidad de lanzar rayos por sus tenazas y su cerebro. Peridot lo nombro Sparkrab. Luego me transforme en un dinosaurio humanoide de casi cuatro metros de alto con superfuerza que Peridot nombro Gigantoreptil. – Los ojos de Connie y Steven se iluminaron todavía más, mientras que en sus mentes se estaban imaginando a Lapis siendo esos dos. – Ah y una cosa que se me olvidó mencionarles, siendo Sparkrab y Gigantoreptil todavía conservaba mis poderes. Incluso podía combinarlos con los de ellos.

Steven y Connie se emocionaron todavía más por el hecho, volteando a ver a Peridot, la cual estaba probando sus habilidades como Acuácido.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto Steven con emoción.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Peridot pareció no entender a que se debía la pregunta. – Es que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando con Lapis. – Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien de Connie y Steven.

\- ¿Es cierto que estando transformada conservas tus poderes y puedes combinarlos con los poderes de la criatura en quien te hayas convertido? – Pregunto Connie.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que los ojos de Steven y Connie brillaran. – Si quieren les muestro, estuve practicando un poco con las habilidades de Acuácido en esos segundos hablaron con Lapis. – Los chicos asintieron afirmativamente, impacientes por ver el espectáculo. Peridot dirigió su vista hacia un tractor que estaba a lo lejos, apuntando sus manos hacia él, logrando levantarlo con facilidad debido a las veces que ha practicado con sus poderes metálicos. – Y ahora… – De pronto, una pequeña bola de ácido salió disparada de su mano izquierda en dirección al tractor. Una vez cayó sobre este, la parte del armazón donde cayó la bola empezó a derretirse con rapidez, demostrando que tan ácido es Acuácido. - ¿Qué les pareció? Increíble, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si. – Suspiraron con asombro Steven y Connie.

\- Y más impresionante aun. Descubrí que Acuácido puede volar. – De pronto, el proyector anti-gravedad de Peridot se elevó en el aire, llevándose su cuerpo consigo. Los ojos de Connie y Steven brillaron del asombro proporcionado por el hecho, a diferencia de Lapis que veía serena la acción. – Pero no había llegado tan de alto hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué tan alto llegaste? – Pregunto Lapis.

\- Hmm… treinta centímetros. – Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de todos. Sin tomarle más atención al asunto, Lapis se dispuso a ir hacia Peridot usando sus alas, dejando a Connie y Steven en el suelo a esperar a que bajen. Ya junto a Peridot, comenzó a revisar minuciosamente el dispositivo anti-gravedad, causando que algunas partes del cuerpo de Peridot se movieran acorde a donde Lapis llevaba el dispositivo. - ¡Lapis! ¡Detente! ¡Me estas deformando!

\- Esa es la idea. – Comento Lapis con una sonrisa burlona. Sin aviso, Lapis dio un fuerte aleteo ascendente, llevándose el dispositivo consigo.

El movimiento fue tan brusco y repentino, que el cuerpo de Peridot no pudo seguirle el paso a Lapis y al proyector, por lo que se volvió inerte, cayendo a pocos centímetros de Steven y Connie. Lapis miro hacia donde había caído la baba con una expresión combinada de impresión y pena, pues no se esperaba eso. Dirigió su mirada hacia el proyector, revisando minuciosamente el aparato.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de revisarme? – Lapis se estremeció por la repentina oración que salió del aparato, soltándolo sin querer. - ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Pensabas que mi voz salía de mi cuerpo?

\- Pues… sí.

\- ¡Pues te equivocas! Mi voz la proyecto este dispositivo desde el principio… o al menos eso deduje luego de escuchar la estática que acompañaba mi voz.

\- Hmm… bueno, no importa. – Comento Lapis con un poco de desinterés por el tema. – Vamos a descender, los quince minutos están por acabarse y no quiero que te destransformes estando separada de tu gema. – Sin más, Lapis y Peridot procedieron a descender.

Lapis aterrizo suavemente sobre sus pies una vez que estaba en el suelo ante la mirada de Steven y Connie, mientras que Peridot se posó sobre el líquido que producía su cuerpo y lo volvió a moldear. De pronto, un pitido empezó a sonar desde el dispositivo anti-gravedad, seguido de un resplandor verde.

* * *

 _POV Lapislázuli_

Note por el rabillo del ojo que el resplandor verde que anunciaba la destransformación había aparecido, por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia Peridot, la cual había vuelto a la normalidad. Peridot subió un poco la mirada y se llevó las manos a la frente, verificando que su gema estuviera en su lugar. Me daba un poco de gracia el ligero toque de desesperación por asegurarse de que su gema estuviera en su lugar, posiblemente porque se alarmo un poco sin que me diera cuenta cuando le dije su gema estaba junto al líquido de Acuácido.

\- Uff… mi gema sigue en su lugar. – Suspiro Peridot un poco más calmada. De pronto, Steven y Connie se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa boba y estrellas en los ojos, logrando incomodar un poco a Peridot. – Eh… chicos, ¿necesitan algo?

\- ¡Quiero probar! – Exclamaron ambos al unísono con mucha emoción en su voz, aparentemente impacientes por querer experimentar lo que el reloj puede hacer.

Con una mezcla entre gracia y serenidad, se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro debido a la petición de los dos niños. Por su parte, una sonrisa soberbia se formó en el rostro de Peridot, lo cual me hizo sospechar que estaba a punto de presumir o enseñarles algo a Steven y Connie antes de cederle el reloj a alguno de los dos.

\- ¡Nyeheheheh! ¡Por supuesto que se los daré! – Exclamo con un tono soberbio en su voz, tal como su sonrisa. Steven y Connie estaban que se morían por usar el reloj. – Pero primero, tienen que saber usarlo más allá de solo saber cómo abrir la selección, y eso se los mostrare… – Peridot alargaba la frase mientras levantaba su mano, al mismo tiempo que señalaba al cielo con su dedo índice. –… ¡ahora!

Acto seguido, Peridot abalanzo su dedo contra el botón superior derecho, mostrando el holograma de la hora. Al parecer Steven y Connie esperaban algo más épico, pues una gota de sudor corrió por la sien de ambos.

\- Pff… – Yo por mi parte estaba ligeramente muerta de risa en el interior debido a la reacción de los muchachos

\- Como pueden ver, este botón muestra la hora establecida en el reloj, aunque está de más decir que esta hora está equivocada. – Peridot procedió a quitar la hora y presionar el botón inferior derecho, mostrando la cantidad de energía que le quedaba al reloj.

Para ser sincera me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de energía restante, debido a que cuando revisábamos el reloj y vimos el resplandor verde con forma de reloj de arena que representaba la cantidad de energía que tenía en ese momento, comparado con el porcentaje que queda, descendió muy poco, rellenando alrededor de ¾ de la parte central de la placa. Por su parte, Steven y Connie miraban curiosos la placa con el porcentaje de energía restante.

\- Asumo que esto muestra el porcentaje de energía que le queda al reloj. – Dedujo Connie.

\- ¡Así es! – Exclamo Peridot en respuesta a la deducción acertada de Connie. – No tengo mucho que explicar de este modo, solo cuantifica lo que queda de energía.

\- Sí que queda una porción considerable. – Afirmo Steven.

\- De hecho, queda más energía de lo que pensaba. – Añadió Peridot con un ligero toque de sorpresa en su voz. – Cuando Lapis y yo revisamos este modo la primera vez tenía alrededor de ¾ y medio de energía, ahora solo tiene ¾.

\- Entonces no lo usamos demasiado. – Añadí de forma neutra.

\- Eso, o este reloj tiene una batería muy durable. – Peridot no le presto más atención al asunto y presiono el botón correspondiente para desactivar ese modo. Seguidamente presiono el botón superior izquierdo. Steven y Connie reaccionaron con indiferencia, asumo que es porque todavía no han notado lo que hace ese botón. – Acérquense un poco al reloj y escuchen con atención.

Steven y Connie se miraron confundidos por un momento y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia mí en busca de una aclaración, a lo que yo simplemente le señale con la mirada que se acercaran al reloj. Resignados, Steven y Connie se acercaron un poco al reloj y comenzaron a escuchar atentamente.

\- Escucho algo… – Connie se acercó un poco más al reloj luego de alcanzar a oír algo. – Es… ¿estática?

\- Así es, es estática. – Afirmo Peridot mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Estos dos botones activan un modo de comunicación en el reloj, pero hasta ahora solo hemos oído estática.

\- ¿Solo estática? – Pregunto Steven.

\- Sip, solo estática. – La expresión de 'es en serio' en los rostros de ambos me provoco un montón de ganas de reír, pero las contuve para mis adentros y solo mostré un poco de la gracia que me causo mediante una sonrisa. – Y por último, los botones de selección. – Peridot presiono el botón izquierdo central y el botón derecho central, haciendo que el holograma de selección se proyectara. – Aquí es donde se elige la criatura en que te vas a transformar. – Los ojos de Steven y Connie brillaron al ver con más claridad la selección. – Bueno, creo que ya saben todo lo que tenían que saber, así que… – Peridot procedió a quitarse el reloj y extendérselo a los chicos. –… ¿Quién lo usara primero?

Steven y Connie se miraron por un segundo, aparentemente preguntándose en silencio quien de los dos lo usaría primero. De pronto, una mirada llena de determinación se formó en sus rostros, aparentemente demostrando que ya habían decidido quien lo usaría primero. Tengo que admitir que eso me impresiono un poco, que ambos se pusiesen de acuerdo en algo sin siquiera hablarlo, solo con las miradas, como si supiesen lo que pensaban mutuamente solo con verse a los ojos. Bien dicen los humanos que los ojos son como una ventana, y tal parece que Steven y Connie llevan esa metáfora mucho más allá con su vínculo.

' _Sí que son muy unidos esos dos, ¿eh?'_

Sin mucho más en lo que seguir pensando, le tome menos importancia al caso y me dedique a ver qué harían, aunque tenía una suposición en mente.

\- Lo usaremos los tres. – Peridot pareció no entender el comentario de Steven, mientras que a mí me daba un pequeño presentimiento de que mi suposición anterior era acertada.

\- Steven, ¿cuáles tres? Si solo están tú y Connie, es decir, solo dos. – Comento, todavía sin entender a lo que Steven se refería.

\- Exacto, Peridot. Somos tres. – Corrigió Connie. – Steven, yo, y…

Connie levanto su mano derecha, siendo seguida por Steven, para luego terminar dándose los cinco. Seguidamente, sus cuerpos brillaron se unieron, dando como resultado una forma femenina con la gema de Steven en su ombligo. Seguidamente, el brillo que cubría su cuerpo desapareció, mostrando a una chica humana de cabello negro largo hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda y de piel morena, la cual mostraba una gran sonrisa de alegría, asumo que por la emoción compartida de Steven y Connie de probar el reloj. Yo por mi parte mostraba una pequeña sonrisa a causa de que mi suposición era cierta.

\- … ¡Stevonnie! – Exclamo la recién llegada continuando con la frase que Connie dejo en el aire antes de fusionarse con Steven.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Peridot se dio una palmada en la frente. – La única forma de que fueran tres era contigo.

\- ¿Y recién te das cuenta? – Pregunte sarcástica. – En serio que tardaste en averiguarlo. – Peridot refunfuño por lo bajo, muy a pesar de que yo tenía la razón.

\- ¿Y tú lo averiguaste antes de que se fusionaran?

\- Eh… no, pero si tenía esa opción en mente. – Bufe. – En fin, ¿le vas a dar el reloj a Stevonnie o no?

\- Oh, claro. Pero antes… – Peridot dirigió su vista hacia Stevonnie. –… Ya que sabes todo lo que Steven y Connie saben, asumo que no tengo que explicarte cómo funciona el reloj. – Stevonnie asintió. – Entonces, aquí tienes. – Peridot le tendió el reloj.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Stevonnie tomo el reloj. Con una sonrisa ansiosa, se puso el reloj y sin perder tiempo presiono los botones que abrían la selección. Sin embargo, el holograma de selección tenía el signo de precaución que tenía cuando lo intentamos Peridot y yo sin habérnoslo puesto.

\- _'Usuario extraño detectado.'_ – La repentina afirmación del reloj nos estremeció a todas. – _'Comenzando bloqueo hasta detectar al usuario predeterminado.'_

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? – Stevonnie parecía no creérselo, y no es para menos, puesto que tanto como Peridot como yo lo usamos sin ningún problema, entonces, ¿por qué se bloqueó con Stevonnie?

\- Por una simple razón que el Omnitrix ya dijo… - Dijo alguien detrás de nosotras. Al voltear a ver quién era, todas, absolutamente todas nos congelamos en nuestros lugares. –… Tú no eres yo. – Era el chico dueño del reloj. A su lado estaba su amigo. – Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría tener el Omnitrix devuelta.

\- ¿Omni… que? – Alcance a decir en medio de mi confusión luego de que mencionara el nombre del reloj. – Escucha, no sé de qué rayos hablas, o con que intenciones vengan ustedes, pero el reloj se queda con nosotras.

\- Es en serio. – Menciono el amigo del castaño. – Devuélvannos el Omnitrix o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza.

\- Rook, ya tenemos que usar la fuerza. – Corrigió el castaño. – Trabajan para Eón después de todo.

\- Pff… – Peridot parecía estar intentando aguantarse una carcajada. - ¿Usar la fuerza? Si solo tienen esa simple arma, además de que son solo dos contra tres, claramente están en desventa…

De pronto, una red de energía color naranja salió disparada del arma del chico, enredando a Peridot y tumbándola al suelo.

\- ¡Peridot! – Exclamamos Stevonnie y yo al unísono.

Stevonnie fue hacia ella para intentar ayudarla. Por mi parte, yo dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestros oponentes, de los cuales el castaño iba en dirección a donde están Peridot y Stevonnie. Levante mi mano izquierda, con la cual levante una considerable cantidad de agua del pequeño estanque y la dividí en varias esferas, las cuales avente contra ellos en todas direcciones. El castaño se las arregló para poder esquivar las esferas de agua, mientras que su amigo les disparaba pequeñas ráfagas de energía. Discretamente, tome un poco más de agua y la moldee en otra ronda de esferas, pero esta vez estáticas en su lugar, para luego lanzar un chorro de agua hacia ellos. El castaño recibió el chorro de lleno en la espalda, mientras que su amigo logro evitarlo tomando su arma y convirtiéndola en una especie de escudo de energía de color naranja con el mecanismo en el centro.

' _Ahora me retracto de haber dicho que esa cosa era simple.'_

Una vez que el chorro de agua acabo, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia mí. De pronto, su arma volvió a como era antes, pero esta vez era más larga, apuntándola hacia mí. Tres ráfagas de energía salieron disparadas en mi dirección, las cuales pude evitar al abrir mis alas y ascender. El arma del chico volvió a cambiar, esta vez formando un arco con una cuerda de energía, la cual tomo con su mano libre y disparo varias flechas en mi dirección, cosa que logre esquivar con facilidad.

* * *

 _POV Stevonnie_

\- Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué no se rompe? – Masculle entre dientes mientras intentaba liberar a Peridot, la cual forcejeaba contra la red, dificultando mi tarea un poco. – Como desearía tener mi espada aquí.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte y libérame, ¿quieres?! – Exclamo Peridot en medio de su forcejeo. Sin perder más tiempo, intente ver como pude cortar la red de energía. De pronto Peridot dejo de forcejear, facilitándome un poco mi tarea. – Eh… Stevonnie, será mejor que te apures. – Podía sentir un poco de nervios en su voz, lo cual me dejo un poco confundida.

\- Voy lo más rápido que puedo, solo espera.

\- ¡Solo hazlo más rápido, en serio! – Insistió.

\- ¡En eso estoy! ¡En eso estoy!

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso. – De pronto fui tumbada de espaldas hacia el suelo por el dueño del reloj, el cual me retuvo de manos y piernas. Sin voltear a verme, dirigió mirada mi muñeca izquierda, más precisamente a su reloj. – Gracias. – Con un movimiento de dedos, consiguió quitarme el reloj. Sin embargo, al levantar el reloj para alejarlo de mí, este comenzó a sentirse atraído por una fuerza externa a él. – ¿Pero qué? – El chico volteo en dirección hacia donde apuntaba el reloj, cosa que yo también hice.

Resulto ser que Peridot, como podía, estaba usando sus poderes sobre el reloj en un intento de evitar que el chico lo recuperara. A pesar de estar amarrada al suelo por aquella red de energía, lograba someter al reloj a una gran fuerza magnética, cosa que hizo que le chico dejara de prestarme atención. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, invoque una pequeña burbuja y le lance un golpe de burbuja al chico, el cual cayó inconsciente unos dos metros más allá de donde yo estaba, habiendo soltado el reloj debido al impacto.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamo Peridot al tener el reloj en su mano. De pronto, la mano de un gancho agarro el reloj y se lo quito de las manos a Peridot. – ¡Oye! – La cuerda del gancho se fue acercando al arma del compañero del dueño del reloj, el cual estaba corriendo para evitar varias esferas de agua que Lapis estaba usando para intentar detenerlo. – Ok… eso no es bueno.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para tu sarcasmo! – Crítico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí. – Ahora libérame por favor, y esta vez usa tu escudo quieres.

\- Ok, ok, ya voy. – Sin decir nada más, me acerque a ella e invoque mi escudo y le di un gran golpe a la red con el borde, logrando cortar la red de energía.

Le tome la mano e hice un poco de fuerza hacia arriba para que ella pudiera levantarse.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – Respondí para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia Lapis y el compañero del dueño del reloj. – Yo iré a ayudar a Lapis, tu llévate al chico al granero y amárralo, ¿ok?

\- Ok. – Peridot fue hasta donde estaba el dueño del reloj y lo levanto, colocando el brazo derecho del chico sobre su hombro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hacia donde estaba Lapis y el compañero del chico a zancadas, alcanzándolos en cuestión de pocos segundos. Aprovechando que el sujeto estaba ocupado con un par de esferas de agua de Lapis, me acerque a él y le embestí con mi escudo, logrando impulsarlo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero logro recomponerse rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo, Lapis dirigió sus esferas de agua hacia él, las cuales el chico pude evitar disparándole pequeñas ráfagas de energía a cada una. De pronto, el arma del chico cambio, haciéndose más larga y con una mira holográfica de color naranja proyectándose sobre la misma, para luego soltar un estallido de energía naranja, señal de que había disparado algo, sin embargo, no pude ver que era porque Lapis descendió y se interpuso entre el disparo y yo.

\- ¡Lapis! – Desinvoqué mi escudo y me puse frente a Lapis para ver que no tuviera daño, calmando un poco mis nervios al ver que no tenía ninguno. No obstante, Lapis tenía pegado un extraño disco en el pecho. – Uff… que bueno que no fue nada que te hiciera retraerte en tu gema.

\- Al menos. – Lapis intento quitarse el disco del pecho, pero por más que jalo y jalo, no logro quitárselo, siquiera separarlo un poco, lo que empezó a alarmarnos ligeramente. De pronto, Lapis empezó a flotar, cosa que no nos hubiese alarmado de no ser porque Lapis no había abierto sus alas. - ¿Pero que…? – Lapis abrió sus alas e intento impulsarse hacia arriba, pero no logro moverse siquiera un centímetro, solo siguió flotando en el aire. - ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

\- Porque estas atrapada en una pequeña burbuja anti-gravedad. – Lapis dirigió su vista hacia el chico que le había encapsulado en dicha burbuja, mientras que yo me di la vuelta para poder verlo de frente. Sin embargo, no pude reaccionar tan rápido como hubiera querido, pues me atrapo con una red de energía similar a la que uso con Peridot. Invoque mi escudo y empecé a moverlo de arriba a abajo en un intento de romper la red, pero no lograba hacer la suficiente fuerza. El chico simplemente se me acerco, lanzándome una mirada curiosa. – ¿Porque tenían el Omnitrix?

\- ¿El reloj? – Pregunte. El chico asintió afirmativamente. – Lapis y Peridot lo tomaron mientras tú y tu compañero estaban inconscientes y lo estuvieron usando hasta que yo llegue. – El chico dirigio su mirada hacia Lapis, buscando una confirmación de lo que dije.

\- Está bien, está bien. Si, Peridot y yo lo estuvimos usando.

\- Pero, eso es imposible. – Comento de forma pensativa. – El Omnitrix puede detectar a un usuario desconocido mediante el comando de voz o leyendo su ADN. Solo Ben puede usarlo.

\- ¡Así que por eso no pude usarlo! – Mi alarido llamo la atención de Lapis y del chico, los cuales dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. – Ups… lo siento.

\- ¿Eón les dijo que le quitaran el Omnitrix a Ben? – Lapis hizo una mueca de confusión, cosa que yo también hice. – ¿Qué está haciendo Eón con el Proyector?

\- No sé de quién me estás hablando. – Comento Lapis con una voz sombría. – Y tampoco sé que es ese Proyector del que hablas.

\- Si hablas de un proyector de cine, hay varios en Beach City. – Lapis me lanzo una mirada un tanto intimidante, diciéndome que no era el momento para hacer este tipo de bromas. – Lo siento.

\- Entonces, si no trabajan para Eón, ¿por qué le quitaron el Omnitrix a Ben?

\- Para evitar que lo usaran para atacarnos. – Declaro Lapis. – Y luego de que descubrimos lo que hace ese reloj, acordamos no devolvérselos. Pero que ya no importa, ya lo tienen. – El chico se encogió de hombros un poco, aparentemente apenado. – Creo que debimos quitarte tu arma también.

\- Hmm… veo que todo esto fue un gran malentendido. – El chico procedió a acercarse a Lapis y le quito el disco, haciendo que ella saliera de aquella burbuja anti-gravedad donde la había atrapado. Luego se me acerco y se agacho para ayudarme.

\- No, no. Yo puedo liberarme. – Invoque mi burbuja, la cual se hizo que la red se rompiera, para luego levantarme. Pude ver en la expresión del chico que se había impresionado ligeramente por lo que hice. – Gracias de todos modos, y no te preocupes por lo de antes, ya quedo en el pasado.

\- ¿Tan rápido lo perdonas? – Me pregunto Lapis. - ¿Acaso no aprendiste de lo que paso con Navy? Él podría traicionarnos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Lapis, démosle una oportunidad. – Comente suplicante. – Quizás no sean malos sujetos. Solo debemos conocerlos un poco más. – Mi mirada suplicante parecía estar teniendo efecto en ella, pues su rostro indiferente se fue suavizando un poco.

\- Está bien. – Respondió. – Pero tan solo vea un intento de ataque, tú te harás responsable.

\- Te prometo que no pasara nada. ¿Cierto? – Le dirigí una mirada amigable al chico.

\- Si, no les vamos a atacar. – Lapis pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero obviamente seguía desconfiada, cosa que demostró al cruzarse de brazos.

\- Está bien. Solo espero que esta vez tengas razón.

\- Claro que la tengo, lo presiento. – Me acerque a él y le tendí mi mano derecha. – Soy Stevonnie, y mi amiga es Lapislázuli, un gusto conocerte…

\- El gusto es mío, soy Rook Blonko. – Dijo mientras me correspondía el gesto.

\- Un gusto conocerte, Rook Blonko.

* * *

 _POV Peridot_

\- Y… listo. Amarrado. – Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro, pues había logrado amarrar de manos y piernas al chico castaño. – No hay forma de que se escape con esto, ¡Nyeheheheh!

\- ¡Volvimos! – Exclamo alegremente Stevonnie.

Yo me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la entrada del granero para recibirlas, ansiosa por mostrarles mi más reciente logro. Sin embargo, me estremecí al ver que el sujeto que me quito el reloj de las manos estaba acompañando a Lapis y a Stevonnie.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado! – Exclame, apuntando con el dedo en su dirección y alejando a Lapis y Stevonnie de él. - ¡El gato gigante los va a atacar por la espalda!

\- Peridot, cálmate. – Stevonnie se me puso en frente y me tomo de los hombros. – Rook no va a atacarnos. Lo de hace un momento fue todo un malentendido.

\- Aja, sí. – La duda se notaba a leguas en mi voz. – ¿Y cómo podemos saber si no nos está mintiendo y está esperando el momento adecuado para atacarnos por la espalda junto a su compañero? Tal y como lo hizo Navy.

\- Sé que no podrás confiar en el de inmediato. – Stevonnie le dirigio una mirada al chico. – Pero así como Steven confió en ti, te pido que confíes en Rook.

La mirada suplicante me lanzo, sumado a su anterior comentario, me hicieron pensar un poco. En parte tenía razón, yo había hecho bastante mal antes de unirme a las Crystal Gem; había traído a Jasper a la Tierra, había encarcelado a Lapis, había intentado destruirlas, y aun así, Steven me acepto de inmediato, seguido de Garnet, Perla y Amatista. No obstante, luego de lo que paso con Navy, decidí tomar una posición muy parecida a la de Lapis cuando alguien nuevo llega al grupo, al menos hasta probar que aquella persona no sería una mala adición al equipo. Podría haber seguido pensando en el asunto de no ser por Lapis, la cual me coloco una mano en el hombro, haciéndome voltear la mirada hacia ella. Lapis me lanzaba una mirada tranquila, pero me decía con la mirada que aceptara darle la oportunidad al sujeto. Si bien sabía que Lapis a lo mejor acepto darle la oportunidad a regañada dientes, si ella me estaba diciendo que le diera una oportunidad, era porque ella tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Al final, creo que mejor me arriesgo y le doy la oportunidad.

\- Vale, le daré una oportunidad. – Una gran sonrisa alegre se formó en el rostro de Stevonnie por mi comentario. Luego dirigí mi vista hacia el chico. – Tu nombre es Rook, ¿no es así? – El mencionado asintió afirmativamente. – Yo soy Peridot.

\- Un gusto, Peridot. – Rook se me acerco y me tendió su mano. Dudosa y ligeramente confundida, le correspondí el gesto. – Espero puedas disculparme por atraparte con la red. Lo mismo va para ti Lapis.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte. – Afirme, con un poco más de confianza. – Solo espero que no lo hagas otra vez. – Rook asintió en respuesta. – Ah, y si preguntas por tu compañero, él está inconsciente. Está atado en la parte de arriba. – Una gota de sudor bajo por las sienes de Rook y Stevonnie.

\- Al menos ya sé dónde está. – Rook hecho un vistazo hacia donde yo estaba apuntando. Seguidamente, busco con la mirada la insignia que yo había tirado por ahí hace una hora, tomándola una vez la encontró y presiono el borde. Un pequeño chirrido de estática se reprodujo a través del objeto. – Hmm… no tengo comunicación.

\- Tú y tu amigo son un cajón de sorpresas. – Comento Lapis.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rook se confundió un poco por la afirmación.

\- Cuando vimos el reloj de tu amigo pensamos que era un reloj común y corriente, resulta que no es así. Y ahora vemos que tu arma y sus insignias tampoco son como creíamos que eran. ¿Cómo es posible que un par de humanos tengan toda esa tecnología?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. – Añadió Stevonnie. – Ustedes dos tienen más tecnología de lo que parece.

\- ¿De dónde la sacan? ¿De Homeworld? Si es así, ¿cómo la obtuvieron? ¿Se las robaron a las Diamantes o a alguna Gema importante? ¿Son piratas estelares? – Mi emoción por saber era bastante obvia. - ¿Tú y tu amigo son humanos?

\- Primero que nada, yo no soy un humano. Soy un Revonnahgander. – El nombre de la especie de Rook me confundió un poco, pero de cierto modo también me había gustado. Era bastante genial. – Y segundo, esta tecnología nos fue proporcionada por los Plomeros, una organización de defensa intergaláctica que se encarga de combatir contra criminales interestelares. En el caso de mi Proto-Arma, le hice unas cuantas mejoras personalizadas. – Un brillo de emoción se hizo presente en los ojos de Stevonnie, la cual estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción. Yo no podía negar que también lo estaba, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Lapis también se haya impresionado por lo que había dicho Rook. – Lo que no sé, es que el Homeworld, que es una Gema y quienes son las Diamantes. – Rook desengancho su 'Proto-Arma' de su hombro, cosa que me alerto a mí y a Lapis. De pronto, una pantalla holográfica de color naranja se proyectó sobre el arma. De cierto modo me recordaba a mis extensiones robóticas. – No hay información sobre esa especie o el planeta en la base de datos de los Plomeros.

\- Espera, ¿¡que!? – No podía creerme lo que había escuchado. Un ser alienígena, miembro de una organización de defensa intergaláctica, y no sabía nada sobre Homeworld, las gemas y la Autoridad de las Diamantes, no podía creérmelo. – Eso debe de ser un error, las Gemas son una de las especies más poderosas de toda la galaxia, ¿cómo es posible que esos 'Plomeros' de los que hablas no sepan de nosotras las Gemas?

\- No creo que sea un error. – Rook pareció no inmutarse. – La base de datos de los Plomeros es de las más exactas que existen. Solo la de Galvan Prime la supera.

\- Entonces accede a esa base de datos. Debe de haber algo sobre las Gemas o del Homeworld en ella.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo acceder a la base de datos de Galvan Prime sin el permiso de Azmuth. – Debo de admitir que Rook es muy profesional, pues no se ha inmutado hasta ahora. Aun estando yo en modo irritante.

\- ¿Quién?... No importa. Déjame revisar la tuya entonces. – Rook no le vio problema a mi petición y me dio su arma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le di un vistazo a la lista de planetas y sus especies dominantes. Grande fue mi sorpresa que allí habían muchos planetas y muchas especies que ni las Diamantes conocían. Planetas como Sightra, Petropia, Nosideen Quassar, Munchsectimus Beta, Pisccis, Anur Phaetos, Anur Transyl, Terradino, Aeropela y Hathor y especies como los Vreedles, Munchsecticons, Sonorians, Galileans, Thep Khufans, Grimlinopithecus, Prypiatosians B, Aerophibians, Pyronites y Citrakayah, son solo algunos ejemplos de lo que estaba en esa data, y juro por todas la estrellas, que ni las Diamantes saben de estos planetas y estas especies. – No lo entiendo, las Gemas son una de las especies más poderosas y conocidas del universo, ¿cómo, en este universo, es posible que una organización de defensa intergaláctica no tenga información acerca de la Gemas?

\- A menos que Ben y yo no seamos de este universo. – Levante la mirada rápidamente debido a la impresión. Stevonnie y Lapis no se quedaron atrás, más que todo Lapis, y eso que es difícil impresionarla. – Quizás eso explicaría por qué no aparece nada referente a las Gemas en la base de datos de los Plomeros y que ustedes no sepan nada acerca de Ben, el Omnitrix y de Azmuth.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que nosotras no sepamos nada de tu amigo con eso? – Pregunto Lapis.

\- Ben es muy conocido en nuestro universo. Sin embargo, ustedes no saben ni siquiera su nombre.

\- Genial. – Suspiro Stevonnie. – Entonces si son de otro universo.

\- ¿Y tú le crees? – Cuestiono Lapis. – ¿O es Steven quien habla?

\- No, están hablando los dos. – Por lo que veo en la expresión de Rook, está confundido. – Además, como son ellos los que tienen más costumbre humana, y por consecuencia yo también, así que yo le creo. Ni Steven ni Connie saben de un tal Ben… ¿Cuál es su apellido?

\- Tennyson.

\- Eso. Ni Steven ni Connie saben de un tal Ben Tennyson.

\- Sumado a eso, aquí hay muchas especies y muchos planetas que ni las Diamantes conocen. – Añadí, mostrándole a Lapis y a Stevonnie una parte de la información que había visto.

\- Entonces… ¿no son de este universo? – Rook asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Lapis. – Pensé que eso solo era ficción, según he leído en libros humanos.

\- Steven y Connie pensaban lo mismo. – Afirmo Stevonnie.

\- Hablando de eso. – Rook llamo la atención de Stevonnie, aparentemente queriendo preguntarle algo. - ¿Quiénes son esos Steven y Connie de los que tanto hablan?

\- Oh, espera. Ya te los presento. – Seguidamente, el cuerpo de Stevonnie se hizo luz, a excepción de la gema de Steven.

La figura de Stevonnie se dividió en dos cuerpos, los cuales cayeron torpemente en el suelo. Steven y Connie se apresuraron a levantarse, quitándose un poco de tierra que les cayó en la ropa. Dirigí mi vista a Rook para ver su reacción, la cual era de ligero asombro. Quizás ya había visto algo parecido anteriormente. Ni lentos ni perezosos, Steven y Connie se acercaron a Rook.

\- Un gusto conocerte en persona, Rook. Soy Connie, Connie Maheswaran. – Saludo ella cordialmente, tendiéndole la mano. Rook correspondió el gesto.

\- ¡Y yo soy Steven Universe! – Se podía notar a leguas que Steven quería conocer en persona a Rook. Típico de él.

\- ¿Acaso eso fue fusión? – Al parecer mis suposiciones eran ciertas, ya había visto algo parecido anteriormente.

\- Ehr… Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Connie con incredulidad. Steven también estaba igual de incrédulo.

\- Ya había visto fusiones antes. – ¡Lo sabía! – Pero jamás de este modo. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

\- Pues veras… – Steven estaba por explicar, pero le tape la boca.

\- Déjame explicar a mí, Steven. – Steven no objeto, quejándose por lo bajo. Se nota que quería demostrar su conocimiento con alguien que no sabe sobre el tema. – Veras Rook, la fusión entre Gemas es un acto donde los individuos deben de realizar una danza para así sincronizar sus mentes y cuerpos, los cuales se volverán luz y se combinaran, formando así a un ser completamente nuevo, con identidad propia, sea de Gemas iguales o diferentes.

\- Stevonnie por ejemplo, ella hablada sobre Steven y sobre mí como personas diferentes a ella, sabiendo que nosotros dos la formamos. – Añadió Connie.

\- Ya veo. – Comento Rook. Él le dio un vistazo de cuerpo completo a Connie, cosa que la incomodo un poco. - ¿Y tú Gema? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Ah, no. Yo no soy una Gema, soy completamente humana.

\- ¿Las Gemas pueden fusionarse con otras especies?

\- No. La razón por la que Steven y Connie pueden fusionarse es que Steven es mitad Gema, por lo que puede volver un cuerpo completamente orgánico en luz. – Aclare. De pronto, Rook apunto su Proto-Arma hacia mí, preocupándome un poco. Un haz de luz naranja se proyectó de la Proto-Arma, analizándome de arriba abajo. La luz desapareció una vez término de analizarme. - ¿¡Y eso que fue!?

\- Te escanee. – Rook procedió a abrir su base de datos. – Ahora tengo un poco más de información sobre las Gemas.

\- Pudiste habernos avisado. – Reprocho Lapis. – Ya estaba a punto de atacarte. – Rook se encogió de hombros un poco.

\- Siento haberlo hecho tan repentinamente.

\- Nah, no te preocupes por eso. – Steven le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, señal de la confianza que le tiene a Rook. Vaya que Steven toma confianza rápido con las personas; lo hizo con Lapis, lo hizo conmigo, y ahora con Rook. Sin duda es especial.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de despertar a Ben. – Rook procedió a la parte superior del granero.

Steven y Connie se apresuraron a ir con él, a diferencia de mí y de Lapis, nosotras fuimos a un paso más calmado. Me impresionaba que Lapis nos acompañe, normalmente no toma confianza con extraños de manera rápida, y creo que todavía no lo ha hecho con Rook. Pero quizás, ahora que lo conoce un poco más, se siente ligeramente más a gusto, aunque no quiera admitirlo, lo cual entiendo, en un inicio yo no quería admitir que me sentía a gusto con la compañía de Steven y las Gems.

Una vez arriba, la Proto-Arma de Rook desplego una hoja de energía de color naranja, asemejándose a la hoja de una espada.

' _Debo pedirle a Rook que me deje echarle un ojo a esa cosa.'_

Ni lento ni perezoso, Rook se acercó a su compañero y con cuidado comenzó a cortar las sogas que use para atarlo.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – Steven se aproximó a donde estaba Rook. Usando su escudo, Steven corto algunas sogas. – Y… ¿cómo lo despertaras?

\- Así. – El haz de energía se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una especie de conector con dos puntas de color naranja, con la parte superior de un color naranja más claro.

' _¿Por qué tengo un presentimiento de que me gustara lo va a pasar?'_

Sin titubear, Rook impacto las puntas del conector a la costilla de su amigo.

\- ¡AAAHHH! – El chico se retorció en el suelo a causa del toque eléctrico que le había dado Rook para despertarlo.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! – Juro que la carcajada que acabo de soltar se compararía a una de Amatista, pero que podía hacer, ese momento fue sumamente gracioso… al menos para mí.

Aparentemente a Lapis y a Connie también les dio gracia el suceso, pero ellas sabían retener la risa.

\- ¡Rook! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? – Reprocho el castaño. No obstante, su molestia en contra de Rook desapareció tan solo nos vio a Lapis y a mí. - ¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí? – El chico intento levantarse, pero Rook le detuvo.

\- Tranquilo Ben, son amigas. – Comento Rook. El llamado 'Ben' le dirigio una mirada confusa. – Lo de hace un momento fue un total malentendido por ambas partes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace creer que eso es verdad? – Una mirada acusativa fue dirigida hacia nosotras. No obstante, la mirada que le lanzo Lapis fue suficiente para intimidarlo.

\- Ellas no saben nada sobre Eón, sobre los Plomeros, sobre el Omnitrix o sobre ti. Ni siquiera los niños saben de ti. – Dijo, señalando a Steven y a Connie. – Aparentemente no existimos aquí.

\- Entonces… ¿estamos en un universo alterno? – Me sorprende que lo haya deducido tan rápido. A hora que lo pienso, Rook también lo dedujo rápidamente. ¿Sera que ya han viajado a otros universos?

\- Todo parece indicarlo.

\- Ya veo. – Farfullo pensativamente. Luego nos dirigio una mirada apenada a Lapis y a mí. – Siento lo de hace rato.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, la grandiosa Peridot ya te perdono. – Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. – Quien no lo ha hecho es Lapis.

\- ¿Lapis? – Cuestiono. – Lindo nombre.

Voltee hacia Lapis para ver cómo había reaccionado ante el cumplido. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que estaba ligeramente ruborizada, pero conservaba su expresión desinteresada. No me lo puedo creer.

\- Gracias. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ben.

\- ¿Tienes el Omnitrix? – Pregunto.

Rook asintió afirmativamente, sacando el reloj de un compartimiento de su armadura. Ni lento ni perezoso, Ben lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo puso en la muñeca izquierda.

\- _'Ben Tennyson reconocido. Iniciando desbloqueo.'_ – Ben poso sus dedos sobre la placa frontal para verificar que si estuviera desbloqueado, cosa que confirmo tan solo vio salir el holograma de selección.

\- Increíble. – Suspiro Connie. – Un reloj que reconoce a su usuario predeterminado, lectura de ADN y la capacidad de transformar a su usuario en diversos monstruos. – Connie registro a profundidad el reloj. – Es demasiado avanzado.

\- ¿Acaso también lo usaste para saber todo eso?

\- No. – Steven intervino en la conversación. – Lo íbamos a usar siendo Stevonnie, pero se bloqueó tan solo nos lo pusimos.

\- ¿Quién es Stevonnie?

\- Después te explicó Ben. Es algo un poco complicado. – Comento Rook. – Por ahora solo dedícate a explicarles cómo funciona el Omnitrix. Puedo ver en sus rostros que quieren que les cuentes. – Dijo, apuntándonos a Steven, Connie y yo.

Y no se equivocaba en su afirmación, pues estábamos muy emocionados por querer escuchar, de parte del dueño, una explicación más profunda del funcionamiento del reloj. Lapis se quedó recostada de brazos cruzados en la pared, un poco más atrás de nosotros.

\- Bueno. – Ben se posiciono frente a nosotros, levantando su muñeca izquierda a la altura de su cara para así mostrarnos la placa frontal del reloj. – Verán, el Omnitrix es…

* * *

 _POV Libre_

 _El Norte_

Los copos de nieve caían tranquila y lentamente por todo el campo nevado, bañándolo con una blancura sin igual. Acumulada en las ramas de los árboles, una pequeña porción de la nieve que allí se encontraba se deslizo por la punta de la rama, cayendo al suelo con una potencia mayor a lo debido gracias a la altura y la gravedad.

\- Ugh… - Mascullo alguien al sentir la fría nieve caer sobre su rostro. Dicha persona se quitó la nieve de la cara y abrió los ojos cansadamente. Era una persona alta de piel violeta con unas cuantas rayas atigradas negras en su rostro y en sus brazos; vestía con ropajes de color marrón adaptados para paisajes desérticos, con vendad que iban desde su muñeca hasta sus antebrazos, pantalones negros, un cinturón negro con púas, una venda que cubría su cabeza justo por encima de sus ojos con tres púas y botas color naranja-marrón con un juego de pinchos en ellas. Llevaba un par de vendas color marrón sobre su pecho forma de X, con un par de pequeños bolsos atados a las vendas. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco. Se trataba de Mad Rook. El froto su cabeza, buscando disminuir un dolor que se materializaba en esa zona. – Ah… mi cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Confundido, se levantó de la cama de nieve que había debajo de él, mirando a su alrededor. Una pequeña brisa helada paso a su lado, haciéndolo temblar de frio. – ¿Dónde estoy?

A paso lento, se alejó un poco del lugar donde había despertado, verificando con la mirada cada centímetro que su vista pudiera alcanzar en medio de la neblina del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Cuestiono. – La Tierra es un lugar árido, y los únicos planetas donde hay temperaturas frías y zonas boscosas están a varios años luz de distancia. X'Nelli es el único planeta cercano que tendría estas condiciones climáticas y forestales. – A lo lejos llego a divisar un gran objeto. Parecía ser una roca, con un gran agujero en el centro con bordeado dorado y líneas doradas alrededor del objeto. Al ver esas características, dedujo que se trataba de tecnología, aparentemente antigua debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que se acumuló a los pies y sobre el aparato. – Parece ser un antiguo aparato de comunicación de los Polar Mazandill.

 **(Video 1: Hitman (Kevin McLeod) - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

\- Error. – M-Rook se giró para ver quien había lanzado la afirmación.

Sin embargo, la persona estaba enfundada con una capa y capucha de color azul grisáceo, la cual cubría sus ojos y dejando como único vestigio la parte inferior de su rostro, el cual era de color violeta pálido. Esta venia acompañada de otra persona, igualmente enfundada con una capa y capucha azul grisáceo, pero con la parte inferior de su rostro descubierto, en su caso de color amarillo un tanto oscuro. A juzgar por sus rasgos visibles, ambas eran mujeres.

\- Eso de allí, es una Roca de los Lamentos. – Afirmo la de piel amarillenta. M-Rook quedo confundido ante eso. – Como dijiste, es un antiguo aparato que servía para comunicación. Sin embargo, los Polar Mazandill no fueron sus creadores. Fue una especie conocida como Gemas.

\- ¿Gemas? – Cuestiono M-Rook, queriendo una respuesta. - ¿Es una subespecie de Petropia o algo?

\- No, en lo absoluto. – Esta vez hablo la de piel violeta. – Si bien son una especie basada en el silicio, no son oriundas de Petropia ni de ningún planeta que de unas formas de vida similares. Y te puedo decir con certeza que en tu universo no existen las Gemas.

\- ¿En qué universo estoy? – Pregunto M-Rook. - ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Que universo es este y quienes somos no son preguntas importantes. – Comento la amarilla. – Porque te trajimos, esa si es una pregunta importante. – Tan rápido como el viento, ella ya estaba al lado de M-Rook, el cual se sorprendió por la velocidad en la que se movió. – Te hipnotizamos y te trajimos como distracción.

\- ¿Distracción? – Se notaba en su voz que M-Rook estaba preocupado. – ¿Para quién?

\- Eso tampoco importa ahora. – Le dijo la mujer a su oído. – Ya hiciste tu parte, así que ya no te necesitamos más.

M-Rook intento lanzarle un golpe a la mujer que tenía al lado, pero esta previo el ataque y lo esquivo con facilidad. Acto seguido, un brillo violeta se proyectó en el lugar, seguido del sonido de un tajo.

\- Uhm… - M-Rook tambaleo sobre sus pies. Su brazo ardía enormemente a causa del profundo corte que le había proporcionado la mujer violeta. Varios caminos de sangre corrían por su brazo mientras que M-Rook cubría su herida, buscando detener el sangrado. Más preocupado que antes, M-Rook se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndoles una mirada adolorida a sus atacantes. Una fría oleada de viento apareció en el lugar, haciendo que las capas de las mujeres revolotearan. Pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por el helado metal violeta de la espada con la que había sido atacado. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Como dijimos anteriormente, eso no importa. – Comento la de piel violeta. Su espada se hizo luz y se desvaneció. Ella comenzó a acercase a M-Rook a paso calmado, cosa que lo estremeció, dando pasos hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia. No obstante, la mujer logro alcanzarlo, posicionándose a su lado. – No tengas miedo. – Le susurró al oído. – Te mandaremos de vuelta a tu universo. Pero… – Un profundo miedo invadió el cuerpo de M-Rook a causa de la intimidante voz de la mujer. –… que esto te sirva de ejemplo si intentas atacarnos en caso de que nos volvamos a encontrar. Y te aseguro, que no seré tan piadosa como lo fui ahora, ¿quedo claro?

M-Rook trago saliva y asintió afirmativamente con resignación al ver que no tenía más alternativa. Sin titubear, la mujer de piel amarilla extendió su mano derecha hacia delante, abriendo un portal con vista al otro lado; un paisaje desértico, con unos cuantos edificios a lo lejos. Sin más opciones, M-Rook atravesó el portal, el cual se cerró una vez estuvo del otro lado.

Una vez cerrado el portal, la mujer de piel violeta saco un objeto parecido al comunicador de Eón, del cual se proyectó un holograma de él.

\- ' _Las corruptas están listas. ¿Está todo listo de su lado?'_

\- Todo listo. – Afirmo la mujer de amarillo.

\- _'Bien. Ahora, a esperar nuestro momento de actuar'_ – Ambas asintieron en respuesta. El holograma de Eón se desvaneció una vez terminada la conversación.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la mujer de violeta extendió su mano izquierda, abriendo un portal. Sin decir nada, ambas se adentraron en el portal, el cual se cerró una vez que ellas estuvieron del otro lado.

Una leve brisa helada paso por donde había estado el portal, dejando un silbido detrás de sí.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Esa Wea Suprema: pues si, el Omnitri** **x** **tiene un protocolo que evitar que el portador sea despojado del reloj, pero eso era en el reloj antiguo. El reloj que Ben usa en Omniverse se puede remover fácilmente, sin importar quien, pero solo permite que Ben lo use, por eso es que el Ben sin reloj logro quitarse el Omnitri** **x** **como si nada.**

* * *

 **Y bueno, ese fue todo el capítulo de este mes.**

 **Ya por fin, Ben y Rook conocieron a Steven, Connie, Lapis y Peridot, ahora solo falta que conozcan a Garnet, Amatista y Perla, pero eso sera para después. Y tambien, acabo de dejarlos un poco en suspenso con ese final, ¿cierto?. Jeje... me gusta dejarle en suspenso.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si fue así, haganmelo saber en los reviews. Si son nuevos lectores, bienvenidos a esta pequeña familia en crecimiento y si les gusto lo que va de historia, pueden darle al follow y fav para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y hacerme saber su opinión con un review si así lo desean.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos vemos.**


	6. Un Día con el Héroe

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Como estan mis amigos?, espero que muy bien. Yo estoy sumamente contento y emocionado por el anuncio del nuevo Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch (esa emoción duro unos 6 días y todavía no se ha ido), pero eso es algo que les voy a comentar a detalle más abajo.**

 **Antes de comenzar les quiero aclarar algo. Al igual que el en capítulo 2, este sera un capítulo tranquilo, casi sin acción, pero que si contribuirá de gran manera, ya verán ustedes porque. A parte, esta vez no habrá soundtrack, pues no vi necesidad de ello en este capítulo, sin embargo, para siguiente si lo habrá.**

 **Sin más palabras antes del show, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 5: Un Día con el Héroe**

* * *

 _POV Libre_

\- Y eso es todo lo que tienen que saber sobre le Omnitrix. – Dijo Ben, concluyendo lo que, en esencia, había sido una presentación escolar en grupo de una hora y media junto con Rook acerca del Omnitrix. Las causantes de dicha tardanza, las incesantes preguntas de Connie y Peridot. – ¿No hay más preguntas? – Para su suerte, nadie levanto la mano, lo que lo alivio. Repentinamente, un gruñido se escuchó en el lugar, dejando un poco confundidos a Peridot y Lapis y le produjo un poco de gracia a Steven y Connie. – Lo siento, tengo hambre. – Afirmo Ben mientras se colocaba la mano sobre su estómago. – Unas buenas papas con chile y un Smoothie me harían bien justo ahora.

Al escuchar eso, Steven se movió como el viento y se posiciono al lado de Ben, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo derecho.

\- No te preocupes por eso amigo, yo conozco el lugar perfecto para saciar tu deseo de papas con chile. – Comento Steven arrogantemente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Exclamo Steven. – Es el mejor lugar que conozco, ya lo veras. Además, yo también tengo hambre.

\- Yo también tengo hambre, así que iré con ustedes. – Añadió Connie.

\- Rook, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? – Pregunto Ben.

\- Lo siento, Ben. – Comento Peridot. – Pero le pedí a Rook que me mostrara y explicara todo lo que la Proto-Arma puede hacer, así que Rook tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que termine de explicarme.

\- Eres muy insistente, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Rook.

\- Oh, créeme, justo ahora no está siendo insistente. – Afirmo Lapis. – Cuando está siendo insistente es peor.

\- Pues, si así son las cosas, los siento Ben.

\- ¡Basta de charla, más explicación! – Exclamo Peridot mientras se llevaba a Rook a rastras. Una gota de sudor surco las sienes de Ben, Steven, Lapis y Connie.

\- Yo iré con ellos, para evitar que Peridot haga un desastre. – Comento Lapis. – Ustedes disfruten su día. – Sin decir más, Lapis procedió a irse, siguiendo el mismo camino que Peridot y Rook.

\- ¿Peridot siempre es así?

\- No siempre fue así, pero eso es algo para hablar después. – Comento Steven. – Bueno, vayamos a Beach City por nuestras papas. – A paso seguro, Steven bajo de la parte alta del granero, siendo seguido por Connie.

\- Espera un momento, ¿¡nos iremos a pie!? – Puede que Ben tuviera la ventaja de tener aliens veloces en el Omnitrix, pero estaba sufriendo lo que se llama 'ataque de flojera repentina', por lo que no quería caminar una larga distancia y tampoco correrla.

\- Por supuesto que no, estamos demasiado lejos como para ir a Beach City a pie. – Afirmo Connie.

\- En su lugar, usaremos el portal e iremos directo a mi casa en Beach City. – Comento Steven.

\- Un momento, ¿dijiste portal? – Ben no se lo podía creer. - ¿Tienen un portal?

\- De hecho, tenemos varios desperdigados por todo el planeta. – Ben no tenía palabras para expresar su incredulidad. Dos niños con portales en todo el planeta… increíble.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, los tres se dispusieron a salir del granero. Sin embargo, tan solo dieron unos pasos fuera del granero, una ráfaga de energía naranja paso frente a Steven, haciendo que él casi diera un brinco hacía atrás por la impresión que sintió y lo inesperado del suceso. Connie, Ben y Steven voltearon hacia donde había venido el disparo, viendo que Peridot había disparado sin querer la Proto-Arma. En un nulo intento de quitarse la culpa, Peridot le dio la Proto-Arma a Rook. Los tres jóvenes no le dieron importancia al asunto y decidieron seguir su camino. Ben, por su parte, estaba imaginando como sería el portal del que Steven y Connie le comentaron y como funcionaria, llegando a pensar que sería similar al de los Plomeros.

\- Y… ¡aquí está el portal! – Exclamaron Steven y Connie al unísono.

Está de más decir que Ben se había quedado sin palabras, pero no por la impresión, sino por la incredulidad, pues se imaginaba a esos portales un poco más llamativos y asombrosos, en lugar de la plataforma cristalina que tenía en frente. Steven y Connie se posicionaron sobre la plataforma, mientras que Ben dudaba en hacerlo.

\- Ben… ¿qué pasa? – Cuestiono Connie.

\- ¿Este… es el portal? – Steven y Connie asintieron afirmativamente. – Vaya, esperaba algo más… increíble. – Comento, para luego subirse en la plataforma.

\- Si… yo también espere algo más increíble cuando los vi por primera vez. – Comento Connie. – Pero luego de usarlo… simplemente fue genial.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo se enciende esta cosa?

\- Bueno… solo las Gemas pueden encenderlo, y como soy mitad Gema, solo yo puedo encenderlo justo ahora. – Explico Steven. – Así…

De pronto, el portal comenzó a emanar una intensa luz, cosa que llamo notoriamente la atención de Ben. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues ya se encontraban dentro de una red.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Exclamo Ben. – Así que por aquí se transportan, ¿eh?

\- Así es. Y eso que esta es solo una de varios portales que forman una gran red de portales. – Explico Connie, haciendo que el asombro de Ben fuese aún mayor.

\- ¿Y que hay fuera de esta red? – Pregunto Ben con asombro.

\- Un vacío casi espacial con portales por todos lados. – Comento Steven. – Es casi como estar en el espacio.

\- ¡Genial! – Suspiro Ben aún con asombro. – Quiero ver. – Ben intento salir de la red por donde iban, pero fue detenido por Steven, el cual le lanzaba una mirada preocupada. Pese a que Connie no dijera nada, se podía ver preocupación su mirada. – Tranquilos, volveré a esta red luego de echar un vistazo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Connie.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Afirmo Ben animadamente. – Tengo el Omnitrix después de todo. – Sin decir nada más, Ben salió de la red.

Una vez afuera, Ben empezó a sentir un intenso frio espacial, confirmando lo que le había dicho Steven, además de poder sentir la falta de aire. Sin perder tiempo, Ben abrió la selección y empezó a buscar algún alíen que le sirviera en este tipo de situaciones de forma apresurada, transformándose en Piedra.

\- Ah… … Ya está. – Comento Ben, aliviado de respirar desde que salió de la red. Dejando eso de lado, Ben dirigio su vista hacia el resto de las redes, impresionándose por el despliegue de luces que estaba en frente suyo. – Genial. – Alcanzo a suspirar en medio de su impresión.

Así estuvo por unos tres minutos más, para después devolverse a la red donde estaba, donde Steven y Connie lo esperaban.

\- ¡Vaya! – Suspiraron ambos al unísono al ver a Ben convertido en un alíen nuevo para ellos.

\- ¡Este alíen se ve genial Ben! – Exclamo Connie asombrada.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto Steven. - ¿Y qué puede hacer?

\- Oigan, oigan, quietos, me están sofocando. – A pesar de ser bombardeado por miles y miles de preguntas de parte de sus fans en su universo, Ben nunca llego a acostumbrarse a estar siendo sofocado por tantas preguntas. Aunque, en comparación a las cientas de preguntas que le hacen en su universo, Steven y Connie le preguntaban por cada cosa que conocían, cosa que no pasa en su universo debido a lo muy conocido que es allí. – Primero, sí, me veo genial con este alíen. Segundo, yo nombre a este alíen: Piedra. Y por último, Piedra puede absorber y disparar energía en forma de luz.

\- Wow, es casi como una Gema. – Suspiro Connie con asombro. – Con la excepción de que las Gemas no pueden absorber energía, solo proyectarla.

\- ¿Proyectarla en cuales formas? – Pregunto Ben, al mismo tiempo que se destransformaba.

\- En armas, hologramas, su forma física, etc. – Explico Steven.

\- Espera… ¿entonces los cuerpos de Lapis y Peridot son ilusiones de luz?

\- Así es. – Comento Connie. – Sus cuerpos reales son sus gemas.

\- Hmm… … me pregunto si puedo tener una Gema en el Omnitrix. – Contemplo Ben. Los ojos de Connie y Steven brillaron ante la posibilidad, comenzando a imaginarse como seria Ben transformado en una Gema.

Sin decir nada más, los muchachos llegaron al templo. Steven y Connie bajaron de la plataforma en dirección a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, y de paso recoger todas las cosas de Connie, mientras que Ben caminaba alrededor de la casa, contemplándola. El retrato de la mujer de larga cabellera rosada que estaba colgado sobre la puerta le llamo la atención; supuso que se trataba de la madre de Steven, pues vio algo de parecido en ambos.

\- Hermosa casa.

\- Gracias. – Steven estaba halagado por el cumplido de Ben. De pronto, sonó un gruñido en el lugar, lo que llamo la atención de Steven y Connie. - ¡Se me había olvidado que tenías hambre! ¡Tenemos que ir por tus papas con chile ahora mismo!

\- Oye Steven, tranquilo. – Ben se acercó a los chicos, buscando calmar a Steven. – No es para tanto, pueden tomarse su tiempo.

\- No. – Connie se metió en la conversación. – Eres nuestro invitado en este universo, así que debemos cuidarte bien mientras estas aquí.

\- Jeje… suenan como una pareja de casados atendiendo a un huésped. – El comentario de Ben hizo que tanto Connie como Steven se sonrojaran bastante; sus caras parecían un par de tomates. – Esta bien, vamos a comer papas.

Sin decir nada más y con hambre, Ben se dispuso a salir, acompañado de Steven y Connie.

* * *

 _POV Ben_

El calor del sol de fin de semana invadió nuestros cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que una fresca oleada de brisa marina nos golpeaba, logrando refrescarlos.

\- Ah… hace años que no disfruto de la brisa marina en la Tierra. – Bufe mientras disfrutaba de la brisa.

\- ¿El trabajo como policía espacial te mantiene muy ocupado? – Pregunto Connie.

\- No, el problema es que no he disfrutado de vacaciones duraderas desde que tenía trece o catorce años. – Afirme. – Lo que más he hecho desde que me volvi a poner el Omnitrix ha sido combatir villanos… lo cual disfruto.

\- Pero… ¿no has tenido vacaciones desde que te volviste a poner el reloj? – Pregunto Steven

\- Antes de que nos mandaran a Rook y a mí a este universo, estábamos disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones junto a mi prima Gwen y mi otro mejor amigo Kevin.

\- Déjame adivinar. – Comento Connie. – Llego ese tal Eón y logro enviarlos aquí, ¿cierto?

\- Jeje… tienes una muy buena intuición. – Dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Connie.

Pese a que era comparativamente más pequeño que Bellwood, Beach City se parecía en cierto aspecto. Quizás será por lo acogedor del lugar. Algo que puedo destacar de Beach City es la abundancia de negocios, literalmente, había más negocios en una sola avenida de los que hay en un centro comercial pequeño de Bellwood… vaya que esta gente debe de ser trabajadora.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – La repentina exclamación de Steven me alegro, quizás porque finalmente podría comer algo. – Ben, te presentamos…

\- El mejor restaurant de papas fritas de Beach City… – Acompaño Connie.

\- ¡Beach Citywalk Fries! – Finalizaron ambos en unísono.

Yo estaba que me moría de la risa interiormente de la presentación que habían armado esos dos. No les puedo negar que les había quedado muy bien, incluso para ser improvisada, además, yo haría algo igual para mostrarles el Sr. Smoothies. Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de golpe cuando mi estómago gruño, signo de que ya no podía esperar más, mucho menos estando aquí mismo.

\- Veo que tienes mucha hambre. – La afirmación de Steven no podía ser más acertada. – Entonces, pidamos nuestras ordenes… ¡Peedee! ¡Soy yo, Steven!

\- ¡Ya voy! – Sin perder tiempo, un chico rubio venía a atendernos.

\- Hola Peedee. – Saludaron Connie y Steven al unísono.

\- ¿Qué tal Steven, Connie?, ¿cómo estuvo la rutina especial de ayer? – Pregunto. Pude ver cómo le faltaba un diente al niño.

\- Bastante bien. – Respondió Steven con gran ánimo. – Connie me gano en el juego de baile del Arcade, tuve un muy buen entrenamiento con Perla, y lo mejor, conocí a un amigo nuevo. – Steven me rodeo con su brazo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una gran sonrisa. – Peedee, él es Ben Tennyson. Ben, él es Peedee Fryman.

\- Un gusto conocerte Ben. – Comento Peedee mientras me extendía su mano. Me sorprende que un niño de unos… ¿doce, quizás trece años?, sea así de educado, yo a su edad era muy revoltoso. – Como Steven menciono hace un momento, mi nombre es Peedee Fryman.

\- También es un gusto conocerte. – Dije, correspondiendo el apretón de manos. – Y también, como dijo Steven, mi nombre es Ben Tennyson.

\- Bueno, ya que todos se conocen, me gustaría pedir las sobras. – Comento Steven con un tono refinado, cosa que le dio un poco de gracia a Connie. Por su parte, Peedee parecía estar ligeramente irritado por el hecho de que Steven haya pedido las sobras. ¿Sera que Steven las pide a menudo?, podría ser probable y explicaría la reacción de Peedee. – Y ustedes, ¿qué pedirán?

\- Bueno, yo quiero una ración pequeña de papas fritas. – Comento Connie.

\- Yo quiero dos raciones de papas fritas de las más grandes que tengas, y que tengan mucho chile, por favor. – Sin decir más, Peedee le entrego a Steven las sobras que estaban en la cocina, mientras que se disponía a preparar lo que Connie y yo habíamos pedido.

\- Mientras esperamos, porque no vamos a sentarnos a conversar un rato. – Ni Connie ni yo habíamos contestado cuando Steven ya estaba en camino al banco que estaba al borde a la acera, así que lo seguimos y nos sentamos a su lado. – Y… Ben,… ¿cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto Steven entre mordiscos.

\- Tengo dieciséis años. – Respondí. – Pero dentro de poco cumpliré diecisiete.

\- Hmm… no hay mucha diferencia entre nuestras edades. – Comento Connie. – Yo tengo doce años, pero cumpliré los trece dentro de poco.

\- Y sho temgio catolce. – Esta vez Steven había hablado con la boca llena, lo cual me disgusto un poco.

\- Steven, traga antes de hablar. – Reprocho Connie con un ligero tono maternal. Pesadamente y sin mostrar oposición, Steven hizo caso.

' _Jejeje… son muy obvios'_

\- Ya que estamos con esto de las preguntas para poder conocernos mejor, respóndanme algo. – Connie y Steven asintieron afirmativamente, dándome la seguridad para hacer la pregunta. - ¿Quién es Stevonnie?, la que mencionaron antes de que les hablara sobre el Omnitrix.

\- Stevonnie es una fusión. – Respondió Connie, haciendo que un aura oscura rodeara a Steven sin que esta se diera cuenta. Quizás él quería responderme. – Steven y yo somos quienes la formamos, de ahí el nombre Stevonnie.

\- Ya veo. – Bufe. – Déjame adivinar, también es algo que las Gemas pueden hacer.

\- Exacto. – Dijo Connie. – Pero en el caso de Steven, la cosa es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Steven es mitad Gema, mitad humano, por lo que se puede fusionar tanto con humanos como con Gemas. – Explico Connie.

\- ¿Y una Gema pura no se puede fusionar con otro que no sea de su misma especia? – Con esa pregunta se puso de manifiesto el hecho de que la curiosidad desbordaba de mí.

\- No. – Negó. – El padre de Steven lo intento, pero no pudo.

\- Ahora de verdad que quiero tener una Gema en el Omnitrix. – No podía negar que, ahora que sé esos datos, la sola posibilidad de tener una Gema en el reloj me emocionaba.

\- ¡Ben, Connie! – Connie y yo dirigimos nuestra vista hacia Peedee. - ¡Aquí están sus pedidos!

Como si me hubiera transformado en XLR8 o Fasttrack, corrí hasta el mostrador y tome mis dos raciones extra grandes de papas y me devolví al banco en menos de diez segundos, comenzando a comer de forma apresurada. De pronto, sentí un par de miradas sobre mí, por lo que levante la vista, encontrándome las miradas incrédulas de Connie y Peedee. Voltee a ver a Steven, resultando que él también estaba incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué? – Dije con un par de papas en la boca. – Tengo hambre sí.

Los chicos no le tomaron más importancia al asunto y siguieron con lo que hacían. Connie recogió su ración de papas y se devolvió al banco. Por mi parte, yo seguía comiendo con gran apuro, en un intento de calmar el voraz apetito que azotaba mi cuerpo en estos momentos, el cual podía ser comparado con el apetito de Upchuck e Eatle juntos, aunque eso ya sería exagerar. Así seguí hasta que termine mis dos raciones al poco tiempo, quedando ligeramente satisfecho.

\- Vaya que tenías hambre. – Comento Steven.

\- Tenía un día completo sin comer nada, ¿qué esperabas? – Sin decir más, me levante y me dirigí hacia el recipiente de basura que estaba a pocos pasos de donde estábamos, botando los dos platos donde habían estado mis papas con chile, para luego regresar. – Sí que estuvieron sabrosas las papas.

\- T e lo dijimos. – Bufo Steven, el cual ya había terminado de comer sus papas. Connie también había acabado de comerse las suyas. – Este el mejor restaurant de papas fritas de Beach City.

\- Sí, sí que lo es.

\- Y… dinos, Ben. – Comento Connie. - ¿Cómo son las cosas en tu universo?

\- Hmm… digamos que son muy similares a las de este universo. – Dije. – Lo único que los diferenciaría seria el hecho de que en mi universo, más exactamente en mi versión del planeta Tierra, las especies alienígenas están aprendiendo a convivir con los humanos.

\- Bueno, eso sí los que los diferencia. – Añadió Steven. – Aquí ni siquiera saben de la existencia de especies alienígenas, y la única que se conoce aquí en Beach City intento conquistar el planeta hace milenios, y ahora lo quieren destruir.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa especie? – Pregunte.

\- Las Gemas. – Una gota de sudor cayó por mi sien ante la afirmación de Steven. – Y antes de que preguntes, ni Peridot ni Lapis tiene esas intenciones… aunque Peridot si vino con esas intenciones, pero ya se acostumbró a la vida en la Tierra.

\- Y a eso te referías cuando dijiste que Peridot no siempre fue así, ¿verdad? – Steven y Connie asintieron afirmativamente ante la pregunta. – Entonces, quizás Rook y yo los podamos ayudar mientras estemos en este universo.

\- ¿En serio? – Steven se emocionó bastante ante la posibilidad, a lo que yo asentí afirmativamente. - ¡Genial! – Los ojos de Steven brillaban como estrellas a causa de la emoción. - ¡Ya quiero que conozcas a Garnet, Perla y Amatista! ¡No se lo van a creer!

\- ¡Si! – Connie también estaba sumamente emocionada. - ¡Sera fantástico trabajar con ustedes! ¡Podremos ir juntos a los entrenamientos con Perla, pasar un muy buen rato con Amatista! ¡No puedo esperar!

\- Oigan, oigan, ya cálmense. – En serio, los chicos ya estaban que caían desmayados por la emoción. – Recuerden que será temporal, así que no se emocionen tanto.

\- Pero como no emocionarnos tanto, si Rook y tú de verdad son increíbles. – Afirmo Connie, siendo secundada por un asentimiento de Steven.

\- Esta bien, pero cálmense un poco. – Los muchachos asintieron ante la petición de Ben. – ¿Algún otro lugar interesante que me quieran mostrar o algo que quieran hacer?

\- De hecho, si hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. – Comento Steven. – Sígueme.

Sin oponerme, le seguí el paso a Steven, acompañado de Connie.

\- Así que… – Connie quería iniciar una conversación, para que el camino hacia el lugar que me mostraría Steven no fuera silencioso. No le culpo, yo también quiero hablar con alguien durante el trayecto. – Tienes un millón de aliens en el Omnitrix.

\- Si, pero la mayoría de ellos están bloqueados actualmente.

\- ¿Cómo cuantos están bloqueados? – Pregunto.

\- Pues, si tomo en cuenta que tengo sesenta y ocho aliens desbloqueados hasta ahora y son un millón novecientos un aliens, entonces si resto un millón novecientos un aliens con sesenta y ocho da un total de… - Me quede en silencio un momento mientras hacia la resta. Ya estaba a punto de dar con la respuesta cuando…

\- Da un total de un millón ochocientos treinta y tres aliens bloqueados. – Respondió Connie. Cuando me puse a verificar el resultado por mí mismo, simplemente me quede impresionado, pues era correcto. – Sí que debiste haber salido ligeramente mal en matemáticas.

\- No soy malo en matemáticas. – Reproche. – Solo soy lento al momento de hacer operaciones grandes.

\- Se nota. – Tengo que admitir que ese comentario me dolió, más aun viniendo de una niña de su edad. – Y… ¿qué te parece nuestro universo hasta ahora?

\- Es bastante agradable, por no decir que se siente casi igual al mío. – Eso no lo podía negar. Incluso pienso que este universo bien podría ser una línea temporal alterna en vez de un universo alterno. – Me ha gustado el tiempo que llevo aquí.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestro universo.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Connie y yo nos detuvimos en seco cuando oímos la exclamación de Steven.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar, simplemente pensé que Steven emociona mucho a las personas, porque no esperaba que me trajera a un auto lavado… o bueno, una cuadra antes. Lo que si me sorprendió es la cantidad de personas que esperaban su turno para que lavaran su auto, así que debía de ser un lugar concurrido.

\- ¡Vamos! – Steven me comenzó a jalar del brazo de forma un tanto insistente. – Te quiero presentar a alguien. – Sin perder el tiempo, Steven emprendió su camino hacia el auto lavado, llevándome consigo mientras que Connie nos seguía.

Cuando ya íbamos a pasar la cuadra pude ver bien la cantidad total de vehículos que anteriormente no podía ver debido a la casa que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra, pero ahora que los puedo ver todos, me impresiona aún más la cantidad de clientes que hay, al menos la cantidad promedio que habría en un lugar como Beach City. En el propio auto lavado estaba un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos años de piel bronceada, con una musculosa de color blanco y vaqueros similares a los de Steven, su estatura era más o menos similar a la de mi abuelo Max. Me daba un poco de gracia que fuera ligeramente calvo, pero que lo que le quedo de cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a su espalda. Él estaba lavando animadamente un auto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba música con unos audífonos.

\- ¡Hola Papá! – Saludo Steven lo suficientemente alto para que el señor, que ahora sé que es su padre, escuchara. Él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y dirigio su vista hacia nosotros, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a Steven.

\- ¿Cómo estas hijo?, tú también Connie. – Pregunto amablemente el señor. – ¿Disfrutaron su tiempo en el granero?

\- Absolutamente Sr. Greg. – Respondió Connie cordialmente. No pude evitar recordar a Gwen por la manera en la que Connie respondió.

\- ¿Y quién es su nuevo amigo? – El señor se me acerco, para luego quitarse el guante derecho que estaba usando para lavar el auto y extenderme su mano. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Greg Universe.

\- También es un gusto. – Sin perder el tiempo, le estreche la mano con mi mano izquierda. – Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson.

\- Y, Ben… ¿de dónde vienes? – Vaya que el Sr. Greg dedujo rápidamente que no soy de por aquí… al menos en cuestión de localidad, no de universo.

\- Vengo de Bellwood. – Pude notar que el Sr. Greg se mostró confundido ante eso por un momento. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si Bellwood existe aquí o no, creo que debería revisar.

\- ¡Si, y no solo eso! ¡Ben viene de otro universo! – ¿Acaso Steven no sabe que no debe decir cosas de ese estilo así como así? El Sr. Greg estaba tan impresionado que soltó el guante que se había quitado anteriormente. - ¡Y también es un policía espacial!

\- ¡Steven! – Me apresure a taparle la boca a Steven con mi mano. – Esas cosas no se dicen así como si fueran algo de todos los días.

\- ¿Pero cuál es el problema? – Pregunto. – Mi Papá sabe de las Gemas y todo lo que hago con ellas. ¿Por qué esto no se lo puedo decir?

\- ¡Porque saber de la existencia de alienígenas no choca tanto como saber de la existencia de universos alternos!

\- Eh… Steven. – Steven y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el Sr. Greg. Sin duda mi impresión era notoria, pues se veía como si Steven no hubiese dicho nada. - ¿Esto es un asunto de las Gems o algo?

\- No. Ben solo llego de una esfera de energía que casi se come a Peridot el día de ayer. – Al parecer Steven no me prestó atención. – Pero no te alteres, Ben no es peligroso.

\- De hecho, Ben es un héroe muy conocido en su universo. – Añadió Connie.

\- Al menos así me tranquilizan un poco. – El Sr. Greg dirigio su mirada hacia mí. Podía notar como me estaba lanzando una pregunta con los ojos. – Entonces… ¿eres de otro universo?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, no es tan chocante como lo que hizo Steven en Homeworld. – Comento. – Pero no negare que es muy impresionante saber que existen otros universos. – Al menos con eso aclarado no tengo que explicar mucho, lo cual me alivia. - ¿Y qué es lo que te hace un héroe en tu universo?

\- Oh, pues, simple, esto. – Levante mi mano izquierda hasta la altura de mi pecho, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el Omnitrix. – Este aparato no es un reloj cualquiera.

\- ¿Y qué hace? – Podía notar que el Sr. Greg estaba igual de curioso que Steven, Connie y Peridot cuando le estaba explicando sobre el Omnitrix.

\- Pues, la versión corta es que me puede transformar en millones de especies alienígenas, con los cuales detuve a muchos criminales espaciales en mi universo.

\- Entonces se puede decir que eres un ejército de un solo hombre. – Steven y el Sr. Greg comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a causa del chiste. Si bien si me daba un poco de gracia, ya he escuchado ese chiste miles de veces de parte de mis fans, sobretodo de Jimmy cuando recién nos conocíamos.

\- Oye Papá, ¿qué te parece si vamos a jugar voleyball cuando termines aquí?

\- Pues, depende. – Comento el Sr. Greg mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Con la cantidad de autos que tengo que lavar, no sé si tendré tiempo para eso.

\- Yo puedo ayudar. – Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. Sin perder tiempo, abrí la selección del Omnitrix y me dispuse a buscar a cualquiera de mis aliens veloces. No tarde mucho en encontrar uno, transformándome en él de inmediato.

* * *

 _POV Connie_

Steven y yo nos sorprendimos y comenzamos a suspirar del asombro al ver al alíen en el que Ben había transformado, pero el Sr. Greg era otra cosa, pues se le notaba boquiabierto y sin habla.

Ben se había transformado en un alíen humanoide con pequeños rasgos felinos de color azul y un par de manchas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Vestía con un uniforme similar al de un corredor olímpico, de color verde con detalles negros y un número diez de color negro dentro de un circulo blanco. El símbolo del Omnitrix se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¿Les gusta?

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamamos Steven y yo a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunte. - ¿Qué hace?

\- Yo lo llamo Fasttrack. – ¡Es un nombre genial! – Y es superveloz. -– ¡Todavía más genial!

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con un alíen superveloz? – Pregunto Steven.

Ben sonrió ante la pregunta. Ni lento ni perezoso, se acerque a donde el Sr. Greg había dejado todo lo que necesitaba para lavar los autos.

\- Me permite. – Sin perder tiempo, Ben tomo los utensilios y se dispuse a empezar a lavar. Para nuestra sorpresa, Ben ya había lavado todos los autos y se colocó a nuestro lado, para luego destransformarse… ¡todo en veinte segundos!, sin duda es genial este alíen.

\- Listo, los autos están lavados. – El Sr. Greg, Steven y yo solo nos quedamos boquiabiertos mientras contemplábamos como había lavado todos los autos que estaban allí en tan poco tiempo. – Impresionante, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Impresionante?, Ben… ¡Eso fue asombroso! – El Sr. Greg era por mucho el que estaba más impresionado. – Lavaste venticinco autos en veinte segundos o menos.

\- Jeje, gracias.

\- ¿Y bien Papá? – A estas alturas creo que a Steven le dará algo, pues se ha emocionado muchas veces el día de hoy, pero no lo culpo, a mí también me dará algo en algún momento por tanto emocionarme. - ¿Vamos a jugar?

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Los ojos de Steven brillaron como estrellas ante la positiva de su padre. – Solo déjame guardar esto y partimos hacia donde jugué con Garnet ayer, allí hay una cancha de voleyball. – El Sr. Greg tomo la cubeta y los utensilios que uso… bueno, que Ben uso para lavar los autos y se dirigio hacia el auto lavado. Un minuto después el Sr. Greg ya estaba de regreso. – Bien, todo listo, vamos.

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Steven mientras daba un salto con el puño al aire. Pude notar que Ben sonrió de manera nostálgica, ¿será que la acción de Steven le recordó algo de su niñez?

\- Oye, Ben, ¿no tienes una Gema en ese reloj?

\- No, no tengo una. – Dije con simpleza. – En mi universo no existen las Gemas. Pero quizás pueda obtener una muestra de ADN o lo que sea que tengan las Gemas que sea parecido al ADN y así desbloquear una.

\- Espera un segundo. – A causa de la curiosidad, empecé a caminar de espaldas, mirando directamente hacia Ben. Por su parte, Steven solo veía en nuestra dirección. – ¿El Omnitrix puede tomar muestras de especies alienígenas que no tienen ADN? – Por primera vez desde que Ben estaba exponiendo el funcionamiento del Omnitrix, pregunte algo acerca de ese pequeño detalle que aparentemente se le olvidó mencionar.

\- Si puede. – Mis ojos brillaron ante la respuesta. – Tengo unos cuantos aliens que son de energía pura desbloqueados, y asumo que hay más.

\- ¡Vaya! – Suspire con asombro. – El Omnitrix sí que es un aparato grandioso.

\- Tienes toda la razón.

\- Oh, miren. Ya hemos llegado. – Comento el Sr. Greg.

\- Bueno pues. – Aparentemente Ben ya estaba listo para empezar el juego. – Como vamos a jugar. ¿Dos contra dos o seis contra seis?

\- Depende. – Bufe. - ¿Usted va a jugar Sr. Greg?

\- No gracias, ya no puedo jugar como antes. – Dijo mientras que se rascaba la nuca. – Pero serviré de árbitro.

\- Entonces jugaremos de dos contra dos. Y tengo al alíen indicado para completar el espacio vacante y darle personalidad al partido. – Steven y yo nos emocionamos por enésima vez por el día de hoy luego de que dijera eso, pero que podemos hacer, recién lo estamos conociendo, ya nos acostumbraremos.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Ben abrió la selección y busque al alíen en quien se iba a transformar, transformándose en el tan pronto como lo consiguió. Una vez que el resplandor que anunciaba la transformación se desvaneció, pudimos ver en que alíen se había convertido Ben. Él se había transformado en un ser ligeramente más bajo que Amatista o Peridot. La parte superior de su cabeza era de color negro, mientras que sus mejillas y su mentón eran de color blanco, además de tener dos pequeños pinchos en sus mejillas. Tenía tres picos en su cabeza, dos en los costados y uno en la parte superior, todos de color verde. Su cuello y la mitad de su abdomen eran de color verde, al igual que sus brazos, a excepción de sus axilas y dedos, los cuales eran de color negro – en el caso de sus axilas –, blanco – en el caso de sus dedos –. Una cinta de color negro rodeaba la cintura de Ben, con tres conectores en formación triangular sobre ella; dos conectores similares a esos también estaban en sus brazos. Sus piernas eran de color verde y sus tobillos de color negro, mientras que sus dedos de los pies eran de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de color verde y el símbolo del Omnitrix se encontraba en su frente.

\- ¡Oh si, nenes! – Aparentemente este alíen le dio una personalidad más juguetona a Ben. - ¡Es hora de Ditto! – De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, Ben se dividió como si fuese una célula, resultando en un segundo Ben.

\- ¡Y por dos! – Seguidamente, el Ben original choco los cinco con su copia.

\- ¡Eso es asombroso! – Exclamo Steven.

\- Definitivamente ya lo he visto todo. – Comento el Sr. Greg.

\- Aw… pero que adorable. – Simplemente no me pude contener más y me abalance sobre ambos Bens, aplastándolos con un gran abrazo. – Debiste decirme que tenías un alíen así de tierno.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Sé que Ditto es tierno, pero no tanto! – Reprocho el Ben copia.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Crashhopper es aún más tierno! – Secundo el Ben original. No sé si sea verdad o no, pero por los momentos, Ditto es el más tierno que he visto. Sin decir más, y un poco incomodado por el abrazo, Ben original y Ben copia se zafaron del abrazo. – ¡Bien! ¡Vasta de charla!

\- ¡Vamos a jugar! – Una gota de sudor cayó por mi sien al ver la emoción que Ditto le ha dotado a Ben. – Ustedes estarán en equipos diferentes. El original yo ira con Steven y yo iré con Connie.

\- Hmm… me parece bien. – Comento Steven.

\- Yo también. – Agregue.

\- Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?, ¡comencemos el juego! – Siendo contagiado por la emoción de su padre, Steven sonrió con determinación, al igual que los dos Ben y yo.

Sin perder más tiempo, el Sr. Greg le dio un balón al Ben original. No hubo necesidad de palabras para que todos fuéramos a nuestras posiciones. Podía sentir en todos una gran emoción, algo que bien echaba en falta desde que llevaron a Steven a Homeworld. Ben se posiciono fuera del límite de la cancha, preparándose para lanzar el balón. De un segundo al otro, el balón ya estaba en el aire, a lo que Ben levanto su brazo libre para poder darle el golpe que iniciaría el partido.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

 _Tres horas más tarde_

El balón impacto fuertemente de nuestro lado del campo, marcando el punto vencedor para el Ben original y Steven, desempatando partido.

\- ¡Ganamos! – La emoción de Steven no podía ser más clara luego de su grito de victoria.

\- ¡Si! – Ben también estaba igual de emocionado que Steven, cosa que demostró cuando fue corriendo a abrazarlo, para luego comenzar a dar saltitos de victoria.

\- ¡Oye, tampoco hay que presumir la victoria! – Reprocho el Ben copia a su yo original.

\- Pero ellos no están presumiendo. – Aclare. – Están festejando.

\- No, eso es lo que está haciendo Steven. – Afirmo. – El original yo está presumiendo, mentalmente, pero está presumiendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – La interrogante del Sr Greg podía ser más acertada para afirmación que Ben copia había hecho.

\- Ditto tiene mente de colmena, por lo que sé lo que el original yo está pensando.

\- ¡Y yo también! – Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada al Ben original. - ¡Así que no trates de conspirar en mi contra o lo sabré!

\- Aaahh… vale. – Una gota de sudor cayó por mi sien luego de ver la escena que se había formado. – Bueno, ya es hora de despedirme. El original yo se va a destransformar. ¡Hasta luego! – Dicho eso, el clon fue rodeado por un resplandor verde, para luego desaparecer.

\- En serio jamás me acostumbrare a este tipo de cosas. – A estas alturas, como dijo el Sr. Greg cuando Ben se multiplico, ya ha visto de todo. Aunque eso de lo que jamás se acostumbrara no es del todo cierto, lo hará tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Ben, el cual había venido hasta nosotros junto a Steven. – Ya está empezando a anochecer.

\- Además de que me está empezando a dar hambre. – Creo que Steven no es el único que está siendo atacado por el hambre justo ahora.

\- En ese caso, vayamos al templo. Yo preparare algo para cenar. – De pronto, un gruñido proveniente del estómago Steven resonó en el lugar, poniendo en más evidencia el hambre que tenía. Steven sonrió un poco apenado, mientras que una gota de sudor caía por las sienes de Ben, el Sr. Greg y yo. – Mejor vayamos en la camioneta o Steven morirá de hambre mientras caminamos. – Tan repentinamente como hace un momento, mi estómago gruño, evidenciando mi hambre.

\- Connie también estará al borde de la muerte si caminamos. – Ben soltó una pequeña risita luego del chiste, siendo seguido del Sr Greg.

\- Bueno, dejémonos de bromas. – Comento el Sr. Greg. – O sino los chicos morirán antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Sin negarnos, todos nos pusimos en marcha, camino auto lavado. He de admitir que el camino fue muy silencioso, tanto que hasta podía comenzar a oír como el hambre empezaba a atacar a Ben y, en menor medida, al Sr. Greg. Dudo mucho que ese silencio se debiera a que ya no había nada de qué hablar, puesto que teníamos a una persona de otro universo que se puede transformar en cientos de alienígenas y que es policía espacial, es casi imposible que Steven, el Sr. Greg y yo nos quedemos sin nada de qué hablar mientras Ben esté a nuestro lado, aunque claro, no podemos sobrecargarlo con millones de preguntas… no ahora al menos, ya cuando haya un poco más de amistad entre nosotros podremos preguntarle todas nuestras interrogantes para así conocerlo mejor y viceversa. De pronto, escuche como se cerraban las puertas de la camioneta, a la vez que no había nadie además de mi dentro… tal parece que me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Sin perder más tiempo, me dispuse a salir de la camioneta, encontrándome con que Steven me estaba esperándome.

\- ¿Qué tanto pensabas? – La curiosidad de Steven acerca de ese tema se notaba desbordante. – Estuviste pensativa todo el viaje.

\- Oh… nada de importancia. – Comente de forma despreocupada. Mire hacia los lados para ver donde se encontraban Ben y el Sr. Greg, viendo que ya estaban subiendo las escalaras del templo. – Mejor vamos con ellos, en serio tengo hambre.

\- Te entiendo, también tengo hambre. – Sin decir nada más, Steven y yo nos empezamos a caminar el recorrido desde la camioneta hasta el templo.

En medio de nuestra camina, mi mirada se desvió ligeramente, apuntando directamente a la puesta de sol.

\- En serio, jamás me deja de impresionar la puesta de sol de aquí. Es… hermosa. – No había duda en mis palabras, adoraba las últimas horas del astro rey desde nuestro lado de la Tierra, sobre todo aquellos colores naranjas que se formaban en el cielo y que se reflejaban en la infinidad del océano, simplemente era un espectáculo que me encantaba. Repentinamente, sentí que Steven me había tomado de la mano y se había detenido, haciendo que yo me detuviera con él. Sentí mi rostro arder un poco, incluso creo que mis mejillas se ruborizaron debido a la acción de Steven.

\- Si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí a ver la puesta de sol. – No sé si era idea mía o era por efecto del brillo del sol, pero me pareció notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Steven. – Yo no tengo problema.

\- C-claro. – Tartamudee.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la puesta de sol. Sentí lo que parecía una eternidad mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, acompañada de Steven. Y esa era la parte que más me gustaba… Steven estaba junto a mí. Mi primer y mejor amigo está aquí, a mi lado, disfrutando de la puesta de sol mientras me toma de la mano, sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ahora.

El ardor en mis mejillas se hizo presente otra vez.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Libre_

 _Veinte minutos después_

\- Ah… que delicioso. – Comento Steven con satisfacción luego de haber terminado con los pancakes que Greg había hecho de cena.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Le secundo Connie. – Usted sí que cocina bien Sr. Greg.

\- Jeje… gracias. Pero creo que me especializo en cocina con waflera.

\- ¿Waflera? – Ben se confundió un poco ante el comentario. - ¿Por qué usted cocina en una waflera?

\- Es que yo vivo en mi camioneta. – La expresión de Ben se tornó en una póker face. – Es por eso que estoy acostumbrado a cocinar con una waflera.

\- Ya veo. – Comento Ben. – Suena interesante.

\- ¿Y que tal te pareció tu día en este universo? – Pregunto Connie.

\- Fue bastante bueno. – Ben tenía un tono de voz calmado. – No había tenido un día de tranquilidad en la Tierra desde hace años… al menos en la mía.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado tu primer día aquí. – Comento Steven de forma alegre. De pronto, un haz de luz cayó sobre el portal, anunciando la llegada de alguien. – Oh… se pone mejor, las chicas ya debieron haber terminado su misión. Ya quiero presentártelas. – Steven estaba sumamente ansioso por presentarle a las Gems su nuevo amigo, sobre todo a Amatista, sentía que ellos dos se llevarían bastante bien.

Al cabo de un segundo, el haz de luz se deshizo, revelando a Lapis y a Rook.

\- Wow, esta tecnología es muy interesante y avanzada. – Steven se desilusiono un poco, pues en serio quería presentarle a las Gems a Ben, pero bueno, que se le podía hacer, ellas seguían en su misión.

\- Hola chicos. – Saludo Lapis con un tono ligeramente animado debido a la presencia de Steven. Ben, Greg, Connie y Steven levantaron sus manos en señal de saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – Pregunto Rook.

\- ¡Estuvo genial! – Exclamo Steven con emoción. – ¿Y el de ustedes? ¿Qué tal?

-Fue un poco entretenido. – Comento Lapis. – Aunque tuve que apagar incendios la mayor parte del día.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Al ser Greg el que menos sabía sobre el tema, era el que más se confundió por la afirmación.

\- Pues…

* * *

 _Granero_

 _Hace cinco horas_

 _Un pequeño haz de energía de color naranja impacto directamente en una región del techo del granero, haciendo que se prendiera en llamas. A pesar de esperarse de saber que eso podría suceder, Rook se notaba sumamente sorprendido debido a lo repentino del suceso. Por su parte, Peridot tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a la vez que unas pequeñas risitas nerviosas se hacían presentes y una gota de sudor caía por su frente._

 _\- Yo lo apago. – Comento Lapis con indiferencia._

 _Una hora después_

 _Un haz de energía color naranja impacto contra una parte del maizal, haciendo que se prendiera en llamas. Nuevamente, pese a esperárselo, Rook volvió a quedarse atónito ante el repentino suceso. Igualmente, Peridot volvió a pintar una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba risitas nerviosas y le caía una gota de sudor por la frente._

 _\- Yo lo apago. – Comento Lapis con indiferencia._

 _Una hora después_

 _Un haz de energía color naranja impacto contra la parte interior del granero, prendiéndolo en fuego. Esta vez, Rook no tuvo reacción alguna, pues ya estaba seguro de que volvería a pasar. Peridot pinto nuevamente una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba risitas nerviosas y le caía una gota de sudor por la frente._

 _\- Yo lo apago. – Comento Lapis con indiferencia._

* * *

\- Vaya, esa Proto-Arma debe ser difícil de manejar. – Comento Greg.

\- Créame, lo es.

\- Bueno, yo debo irme. Peridot quiere hacer un maratón de Camp Pinning Hearts y si no voy me fastidiara por el resto de la eternidad. Nos vemos luego. – Sin decir más, Lapis encendió el portal. Un segundo después, el haz de luz desapareció.

Un pequeño momento de silencio se formó entre los presentes.

\- Así que Peridot casi quema el granero. – De alguna forma a Steven le causaba gracia ese evento.

\- Sí. Pero esos accidentes solo la impulsaron a querer aprender a usar adecuadamente la Proto-Arma. – Agrego Rook. – Por eso estuve con ellas todo el día.

\- ¿Le enseñaste a ella a usar la Proto-Arma y a mí no? – Ben se sintió ligeramente ofendido por eso.

\- Tú tienes el Omnitrix, no lo creí necesario. – Ben se quedó en silencio ante el argumento, buscando como responder.

\- … … No voy a discutir ese hecho.

\- Jeje… su discusión es graciosa. – Comento Connie. De pronto, Connie se tambaleo ligeramente sobre sus pies, al igual que Steven y Greg. Todos se miraron con confusión en sus rostros. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Vayamos a investigar. – Sin oponerse, todos salieron del templo. Sus miradas se dirigieron a todas las direcciones, buscando a lo que podría haber causado el temblor de hace un momento. – Oigan, miren. – Llamo Steven.

Ben, Rook, Connie y Greg se acercaron a él y pusieron sus ojos haya donde Steven apuntaba. A pesar del hecho de que la oscuridad de la noche ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en el lugar, se podía distinguir que algo se estaba moviendo en el océano. No paso mucho hasta que se pudo ver que se trataba de una criatura de unos tres metros de alto con una apariencia de anguila eléctrica con ocho brazos, dos de ellos usados como patas. La bestia lanzo un estruendoso rugido mientras un par de rayos lo rodeaban. Steven, Connie y Greg se cubrieran los oídos, y pese a lo fuerte que fue el rugido, Ben y Rook ni se inmutaron ante este.

\- No sabía que tenían monstruos en este universo. – Comento Rook.

\- Lo único que si me impresiona es que todavía haya monstruos por allí. – Afirmo Steven. – Pensé que las Gems y yo ya habíamos derrotado a todos.

\- Pues creo que les falto uno. – A pesar de tener a un monstruo en frente, Ben seguía con su actitud humorística. – Quien sabe, tal vez más. – Sin decir más, Ben abrió la selección y busco a algún alíen que le pareciera apropiado para la situación, transformándose en un ser hecho enteramente de vendas con apariencia de momia y con varios arreglos egipcios, además de un cinturón de color verde con una franja blanca con el símbolo del Omnitrix en el. Los ojos de Steven y Connie brillaban como estrellas debido a lo emocionados que estaban por ver a Ben y Rook demostrar sus habilidades en un combate. – ¿Listo Rook?

\- Siempre.

\- Steven, Connie, Greg, quédense atrás. – Los tres asintieron afirmativamente. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ben dio un salto en dirección a la bestia. Un estridente rugido de parte de la bestia fue el anunciante de un par de rayos que esta le había lanzado a Ben, cosa que este último pudo evitar con tan solo deformar su cuerpo. Una vez que Ben estuvo a poca distancia del monstruo, estiro sus brazos y con ellos amarro toda la mitad superior de su oponente, para luego levantarlo y, usando el peso de la bestia en su contra, lo estampo contra el suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rook activo el modo lanza redes de la Proto-Arma y disparó una gran red de energía, inmovilizando a la criatura.

Steven, Connie y especialmente Greg estaban atónitos ante la gran demostración de habilidad y experiencia que acabaron de contemplar de parte de Ben y Rook. La mayor parte de su impresión radicaba en lo rápido que lograron inmovilizar a una Gema corrupta, algo que si bien las Crystal Gems lo han hecho, jamás ha pasado con tal nivel velocidad. El resto de su impresión venia de parte del gran compañerismo que se tenían Ben y Rook y de la nueva transformación que Ben les había exhibido.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – Steven no podía aguantarse la emoción, tanto así que bajo de un brinco del balcón para poder elogiar a Ben, siendo seguido por Connie, Greg y Rook. – ¡Lograron inmovilizarla en mucho menos tiempo del que le hubiese tomado a las Gems!

\- Jeje… gracias. – Ben se rasco un poco la nuca en señal de modestia.

\- Tú también estuviste increíble Rook. – Connie también se empezó a deshacer en elogios para ellos dos. – Tu Proto-Arma en serio que es genial.

\- Concuerdo con ella. – Secundo Greg.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. – Comento Rook. El dirigio su mirada hacia la bestia, la cual estaba forcejeando y lanzando descargas eléctricas contra la red para poder liberarse. – Bueno, este es su mundo. ¿Qué se supone que hacen con estas criaturas?

\- Pues, eso es una Gema corrupta, así que lo que debemos hacer es poofearla y encapsularla. – Respondió Steven.

\- ¿Gema corrupta? ¿Y qué le paso para que se volviera así? – Pregunto Rook.

\- Es una larga historia. – Afirmo Connie. – Pero me han dicho que normalmente la razón de la corrupción de una Gema es por su estado mental.

\- Ya veo. – Ben y Rook parecieron entenderlo a la perfección. – Entonces… ¿cómo la poofeo?

\- Dale un duro golpe y harás que la Gema retraiga su cuerpo físico. – Respondió Steven. – Pero evita destruir la Gema.

\- Entendido. – Ben no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a la Gema, para luego dar estirar sus piernas para así quedar a una altura en la que el golpe pudiera ser suficientemente fuerte. Ben se lanzó con fuerza sobre ella, logrando desvanecerla debido a la fuerza que la gravedad le proporciono al ataque. Una vez que la Gema retrajo su cuerpo físico, Rook se acercó y tomo la Gema. Acompañado de Ben, Rook volvió con el resto, entregándole la Gema a Steven, el cual la envolvió en una pequeña burbuja de color rosado y la presiono desde arriba, haciendo que esta se teletransportase. – Bueno pues, trabajo termina…

Ben no pudo terminar su frase debido a que una explosión lo envolvió, haciendo que varios trozos de papel volasen allí donde él había estado y Rook saliera volando un par de metros debido a lo cerca que estuvo de la explosión. Connie y Steven no podían creerse lo que había pasado mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y Greg no tenía palabras ante ese suceso. Por su parte, Rook estaba muy sorprendido, puesto que eso había sucedido de una forma tan repentina que no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- ¡Ben!

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Bardockfloo: Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que va del fic. Sobre tu pregunta, solo hay dos Gems que posiblemente sentirían atracción hacia Ben transformado en Diamante o Piedra (se que Piedra no estaba dentro de tu pregunta, pero valía la pena agregarlo), y esas Gems son Amatista y Lapis. Amatista sentiria atracción hacia Diamante principalmente por su aspecto rudo, pero teniendo eso en cuenta, ella sentiría atracción por Cuatro Brazos, Humungosaurio, Fuego, Frankenstrike, etc. Lo mismo va para Lapis.**

* * *

 **Como les dije arriba, este capítulo fue tranquilo, tal como en capítulo 2.**

 **Sobre el anuncio del nuevo Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch en el Nintendo Direct del jueves pasado, no puedo decir mucho más allá de que me tiene muy emocionado e impaciente, a pesar de que no tengo Nintendo Switch porque soy pobre pero ñah, vere los gameplays en youtube hasta que logre comprarme una. Simplemente fue asombroso... ¡Y TENEMOS INKLINGS EN EL SMASH AHORA!**

 **-** **Oye, creo que tu emoción no se nota. -** _*El avatar asoma la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor cae por su cien*_ **\- Tampoco es como si fueras a hacer una historia por la inspiración que te surgió al ver el teaser. -** _*Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa maníaca y una mirada fija en él*_ **\- Oh no... no me digas que.**

 **¡Gente, esta decidido! ¡Hare una nueva historia centrada en Super Smash Bros!**

 **\- Ratas... porque tuve que decirlo. -** _*Se va lentamente mientras se maldice por lo bajo*_

 **Asi es, me entro la inspiración de hacer un fic de Super Smash Bros. luego de ver el teaser :D (aunque ya tenia planes para ello desde hace meses, pero no le había dado tanta importancia como ahora). Sin embargo, debido al pro** ximo **estreno del nuevo juego y el veinte aniversario de la saga para el año siguiente, planeo hacer algo especial, pero no les diré que sera aquí, sino en el grupo de facebook que acabo de abrir, el cual pueden encontrar como Omniverse's Cake - Un postre con OmniFandomGhost (esa referencia al Tío Medi papuh :v). Allí pondré una publicación hablando más a fondo sobre lo que planeo hacer (lo haré algún día, pues en mi casa el internet es una mierda y no me carga bien el facebook... maldito internet venezolano :v).**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por este mes, espero les haya gustado, y si es asi, haganmelo saber en los reviews. Si son nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean a esta pequeña familia en crecimiento, y si les gusto la historia, epresenlo en los reviews y denle al fav y follow para estar al pendiente de la actualizaciones.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, hasta el proximo mes.**


	7. Tiempos Oscuros se Acercan

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, porque lo que les traje para este mes esta muy cargado. Y cuando digo cargado, es que de verdad esta cargado.  
**

 **Esta vez la introducción la dejare corta porque de verdad esta super interesante el capítulo, asi que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **P.D: Una ultima cosa, lean el capítulo mientras escuchan la música. La música de este capítulo le da una vibra simplemente perfecta.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1:** **Conflict's Chime - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

 **(Video 2:** **Strained Time - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Capítulo 6: Tiempos Oscuros se Acercan**

* * *

 _POV Libre_

\- ¡Ben!

Steven y Connie se preocuparon enormemente ante lo que había acabado de pasar, viendo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos el cinturón con el Omnitrix tirado en el suelo y los vendajes que caían suavemente hasta tocar la arena, algunos con leves rasguños, otros envueltos en llamas. Por su parte, Rook se puso de rodillas con las fuerzas que tenía; buscaba decirles a los chicos que Ben está bien, siempre y cuando no se haya destransformado luego de la explosión. Sin embargo, tan solo logro ponerse de pie, Rook fue rodeado por un látigo de color negro con varias púas violetas a lo largo de su envergadura, reteniéndolo de brazos y piernas y limitando sus movimientos a casi nada. Rook forcejeo en un intento de liberarse del amarre del arma, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas amigo? – Comento alguien de forma burlona. Rook dirigio su mirada hacia aquella persona, encontrándose con Amatista.

De parte de Steven, Connie, ellos seguían sin poder procesar lo que había pasado, con la mirada fija en los restos de Ben. Por otro lado, Greg estaba sin palabras. Steven se acercó de forma apresurada hacía los restos de Ben, buscando de alguna manera sanarlos.

\- ¡Steven! ¡No te acerques a esa cosa! – De forma casi desesperada, Perla tomo a Steven y lo alejo de los restos, le preocupaba que algo malo pasara.

\- ¡Déjame! – Steven logro soltarse del agarre de Perla. Su voz se notaba ligeramente quebrada. – ¡Tengo que intentar ayudarlo! – Raudo, Steven se acercó hasta los restos de Ben, tomando algunos de los vendajes y comenzando a lamerlos.

Perla y Amatista no lograban entender del todo lo que pasaba, al igual que tampoco entendían porque Steven quería sanar a esa criatura, mientras que Garnet, por su parte, solo veía lo pasaba en completo silencio, a pesar de que estuviese discretamente preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Sin embargo, por más que Steven utilizara su saliva sanadora en los pedazos de Ben, nada pasaba. Poco a poco, Steven fue disminuyendo la velocidad con la que lamia, hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo. Él podía sentir las salinas gotas caer de sus ojos y deslizarse por sus mejillas, lamentándose internamente el no poder haber hecho algo para impedir aquello. Un pequeño sollozo de parte de Steven se hizo presente entre el silencio que se formó entre ellos; Connie se cubrió la boca, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

De pronto, Steven sintió algo impactar contra su tobillo, dirigiendo su mirada hacía allí, resultando ser uno de los vendajes. Steven lo tomo y lo observo con detenimiento, impresionándose al ver lo que estaba haciendo: se estaba moviendo. Steven bajo la mirada para ver si los demás trozos también se movían, y en efecto, se estaba moviendo, todos yendo hacía el cinturón. Perla, Amatista, Connie y Greg no sabían que pensar, pues eso no era algo de todos los días ver a una momia regenerándose luego de una explosión de la que, según ellos, no debió haber quedado nada. Los vendajes empezaron a unirse unos con otros, formando poco a poco un cuerpo. Al cabo de diez segundos, el cuerpo termino de formarse, para luego ser rodeado por un resplandor verde. Una vez que el resplandor se desvaneció, Ben puso su vista sobre todo su cuerpo para asegurarse que no le faltara nada.

\- Fiu… estoy completo. – Ben se tranquilizó gratamente al ver que no le faltaba nada. Al subir la mirada, logro ver lo impresionados y alegres que Greg, Steven y Connie estaban por ver que no le había pasado nada, a las recién llegadas e incrédulas Garnet, Perla y Amatista y a Rook amarrado por el látigo de esta última. – Eh… ¿qué paso mientras me regeneraba?

\- ¡Pero que de…!

\- ¡Steven aléjate de él ahora mismo!

\- Jamás me acostumbrare a estas cosas.

\- ¡Estas bien! – Steven y Connie se lanzaron contra Ben, empapando la camiseta de este último con sus lágrimas.

\- Oigan, oigan. Calma. – Ben intento tranquilizar a los niños. – No me iba a pasar nada, Snare-Oh es una momia, puede regenerarse. – Steven y Connie le lanzaron una mirada combinada entre tristeza y alegría, debido al susto y al alivio que acabaron de pasar. – Oigan, sé que les di un buen susto, y me disculpo por eso.

\- ¡Alguien puede decirnos que está pasando aquí! – Exclamo Amatista. Y razón no le faltaba, pues ella y Perla estaban excesivamente confundidas. – ¡¿Por qué están ellos aquí?!

\- ¿Qué? – Ahora Steven era el que estaba confundido, al igual que Ben. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Ellos dos nos atacaron antes de que regresáramos de nuestra misión. – Afirmo Perla. – Así que no se hagan los tontos. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- Espera un momento… ¿qué? – Ben no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. – No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo estuve con Steven y Connie todo el día.

\- Y yo estuve en el granero con Lapis y Peridot. – Añadió Rook.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Steven y Connie asintieron afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Perla. – Entonces, si uno estuvo con ustedes y el otro con Lapis y Peridot durante todo el día, ¿quiénes fueron los que nos atacaron?

\- No lo sé. – Greg se metió en la conversación. – Pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, resuélvanlo entre ustedes. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que llevar a Connie a casa.

\- ¿Qué?... pero… no. – Connie ya estaba tan sumergida en el misterio de la situación que no quería irse. – Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso.

\- Tranquila Connie, yo te lo contare todo mañana. – Comento Steven. Connie dudo por un momento, pero al final acepto la propuesta y asintió afirmativamente.

Connie fue junto a Greg hasta la camioneta, lanzando una última mirada a los chicos antes de subirse para empezar a tomar camino. Un pequeño momento de silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar, excepto para Garnet, la cual se mantenía inmutable.

\- Entonces… – Ben quería iniciar una conversación para hacer del momento algo menos incómodo. – ¿Con que ustedes son las Crystal Gems?... Sí que es graciosa la situación en la que nos conocimos, ¿no lo creen? Jejeje… Jejejeje… Jeje… Je… … …

\- Viejo, acabaste de hacer aún más incómodo el momento. – Comento Amatista.

\- Si, lo sé. – Una pequeña aura depresiva rodeo a Ben. – ¿Podrías soltar a Rook?

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Rook_

Sin duda alguna, este es un momento incómodo. Luego de que Ben convenciera a Amatista de que me soltara, Steven propuso que montáramos una fogata para poder debatir lo que había pasado, especialmente sobre quienes atacaron a Garnet, Amatista y Perla, siendo ella la que las quería recibir información. No podía evitar pensar que los que habían atacado a las Gems habían sido versiones alternas de Ben y yo, pero hasta no explicar todo, son solo suposiciones.

Justo ahora estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la fogata; Steven, Ben y yo de un lado y las Gems del otro. Ben estaba jugando con el Omnitrix para poder pasar el tiempo, mientras que Steven le observaba para deleitar su curiosidad con todo lo que desconocía del reloj con las explicaciones ocasionales que Ben le brindaba, y digo ocasionales porque él también podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente y quería hablar lo menos posible. Amatista tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, con una mirada de aburrimiento perdida en la gran extensión del mar. Garnet y Perla parecían estar sincronizadas, pues ambas se encontraban de brazos cruzados y mirando directamente hacia nosotros, aunque no sé si Garnet de verdad está viendo en nuestra dirección o no, sus lentes me impiden saberlo.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – La repentina pregunta de Perla me saco de mis pensamientos. Aparentemente a Ben también, pues dejo de jugar con el Omnitrix. – Pese a que unos… 'duplicados' de ustedes nos hayan atacado, todavía no sabemos quiénes son ustedes ni de dónde vienen.

\- Pues… yo soy Rook Blonko. Vengo del planeta Revonnah.

\- Y yo soy Ben Tennyson de la Tierra.

\- Bien. Ahora… – Perla tomo una pequeña pausa. No sé porque ese gesto me dio mala espina. – ¡Podrían decirme que rayos son esas cosas! – Pregunto de forma alterada, apuntado directamente al Omnitrix y a la Proto-Arma. – ¡Esas cosas nos causaron muchos problemas mientras luchábamos contra sus 'duplicados'! ¡Especialmente ese reloj! – Perla le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Ben, lo cual causo que él se encogiera de los hombros. – ¡Ni siquiera la habilidad de cambiar formas de Amatista fue suficiente para contraatacar a tu 'duplicado'!

\- Está bien, te explicare. – Ben levanto su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su pecho, con la placa frontal mirando directamente a las Gems. – Este es el Omnitrix. La versión corta es que es como una especie de Arca de Noé…

\- ¿Qué es un Arca de Noé? – A pesar de haber pasado miles de años en la Tierra, según me dijeron Lapis y Peridot, parece que Perla no conoce mucho de las costumbres y religiones humanas.

\- Yo te explico luego Perla. – Comento Steven. – Ya puedes seguir Ben.

\- Bien. – Ben carraspeo un poco su garganta antes de seguir con su explicación. – Como estaba diciendo, es como un Arca de Noé que contiene el ADN de millones de especies alienígenas con el fin de preservarlas y revivirlas en caso de que se extingan, además de transformar a su usuario en esas especies.

\- ¿Y adquieres las habilidades del alíen en quien te transformas? – Ben asintió ante la pregunto de Amatista. – Es genial.

\- Y muy peligroso en manos equivocadas. – Comento Perla. – Con un aparato así de poderoso fácilmente se puede doblegar a todo un planeta. – Sin aviso, Perla se acero a Ben le tomo la muñeca izquierda, presionándosela con fuerza. – ¿Dónde y cómo lo obtuviste?

\- Pues, es una historia un tanto graciosa. – Ben hizo un especial énfasis en la parte de 'graciosa'. – Lo conseguí hace seis años, cuando tenía diez. Estaba en un viaje de vacaciones de verano junto a mi prima Gwen y mi Abuelo Max luego de que la capsula donde venía, la cual confundí con un meteoro, cayera justo a mí lado…

\- Pregunta. – Amatista interrumpió la conversación. - ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando lo encontraste?

\- Amatista, no acabo de decir que fue hace seis años cuando él tenía diez, por lo que tiene dieciséis… espera un momento, ¡tienes dieciséis años! – Ben asintió afirmativamente. – ¿Qué hace un aparato de tal poder en las manos de un adolescente?

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Amatista. – Steven tiene catorce años y nos acompaña a las misiones.

\- ¡Si, pero él no posee un aparato que lo transforma en millones de alienígenas diferentes!

\- Aunque la mayoría de ellos están bloqueados. – Perla dirigio su vista hacia Ben. – Actualmente solo poseo sesenta y ocho de un millón novecientas un mil muestras de ADN, unas cuantas de esas muestras obtenidas mediante el escaneo de ADN automático del reloj, así que no tienes por qué alterarte.

\- Al menos así me alivias un poco. – Perla soltó la muñeca de Ben y se fue a sentar en su lugar. – Ya puedes seguir.

\- Ok. Como iba diciendo, la capsula donde venía el Omnitrix cayo justo a mi lado. Cuando me acerque a ver que iba dentro de ella, el Omnitrix salto directo a mi muñeca y me dio un gran susto. Sin embargo, luego de haber utilizado a mi primer alíen, Fuego, casi causar un incendio forestal con él… – Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Perla. –…y haber destruido un par de robots con Bestia y Diamante, decidí usarlo para convertirme en un superhéroe.

\- Viejo, tu historia sí que es increíble. – Comento Amatista.

\- Gracias, me lo dicen seguido.

\- ¿Y tú? – Perla dirigio su mirada hacia mí. – ¿Cómo obtuviste esa arma que tienes en el hombro?

\- Pues, la Proto-Arma es un arma multiuso que me fue otorgada por los Plomeros…

\- Espera… – Una vez más, Amatista interrumpe la conversación. – ¿Los Plomeros? ¿Cómo los que arreglan los baños?

\- Eh… no. Los Plomeros son una organización de defensa intergaláctica que se encarga de luchar contra criminales a lo largo de la galaxia y de mantener el orden en la misma, que fue fundada en secreto por George Washington en el siglo IX humano, luchando inicialmente contra amenazas de enfoque sobrenatural.

\- ¡Aburrido!

\- ¡Amatista! – Reprocho Perla. – Ten un poco más de respeto por la historia. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo podemos saber que es cierto todo lo que dices? – Ya me esperaba que preguntara eso, pues somos desconocidos para ellas, no puedo esperar que me crean así como así.

Con la finalidad de confirmarle la veracidad de lo que decía a las Gems, desganche la Proto-Arma de mi hombro, cosa que puso ligeramente alerta a Perla, Garnet y Amatista. No las culpo, recién dije que es un arma multiuso, por lo que esa reacción me la esperaba. Sin embargo, tan solo vieron que la pantalla de información se proyectó, se calmaron un poco.

\- Allí están los registros. – Comente mientras se lo daba a Perla. – Puedes confirmar que lo que digo es cierto.

Con un poco de duda, Perla empezó a leer la información. Al cabo de dos minutos, Perla termino de leer el informe.

\- A juzgar por lo detallado del informe y la seguridad que estas mostrando en estos momentos, no me cabe duda. Es verídico. – Afirmo, devolviéndome la Proto-Arma. Para ser sincero, me gusto la elocuencia con la que Perla había hablado. – Continua.

\- Como iba diciendo, la Proto-Arma es un arma multiuso que me fue otorgada por los Plomeros luego de que me graduara de la Academia de Plomeros, a la que le hice un par de modificaciones con el paso del tiempo. Está equipada con múltiples funcionalidades para el combate y la recolección de datos.

\- Y estos… 'Plomeros' de los que hablas, ¿saben algo acerca de las Diamantes y lo que han hecho en este planeta? – Pregunto Perla.

\- No, no hay nada en nuestra base de datos acerca de las Diamantes o del Homeworld debido a que en nuestro universo no existen las Gemas. – Perla y Amatista casi brincan de la impresión que les dio lo último que dije, mientras que Garnet, por primera vez desde que la conozco, muestras una emoción: la sorpresa. – Y si existen, han sabido mantenerse con un perfil bajo.

\- Jeje… no lo dudo. – Comento Perla a modo de alarde. – Las Gemas son una de las especies más poderosas e influyentes de toda la galaxia, aparte de haber dominado la magia y la tecnología hasta los más altos niveles, detectarnos sería muy difícil.

\- Eso no lo voy a discutir. – Bufe. – Su tecnología de portales es muy avanzada. Incluso a Azmuth se le dificultaría un poco descifrar su funcionamiento.

\- Y eso que es tecnología antigua. – ¿Tecnología antigua de las Gemas?, no me quiero imaginar su tecnología actual. – Pero ahora que sabemos que son de otro universo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué vinieron?

\- Nosotros no planeábamos venir a este universo. – Afirmo Ben. – Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia de este universo.

\- Pero si no sabían que este universo existía, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? – Pregunto Amatista.

\- Pues, antes de que despertáramos en el granero, Ben y yo estábamos luchando contra uno de nuestros enemigos, Eón. Creemos que fue el quien nos envió aquí. – Comente. Los semblantes de Amatista, Perla y Garnet se tornaron serios ante eso, escuchando con atención todo lo que vaya a decir. – No sabemos exactamente que es lo que planea, lo único que sabemos es que estaba en busca del Proyector: un portal de entrada y salida a la prisión de criminales intergalácticos de más alto nivel.

\- Hmm… de seguro él fue el que mando a sus duplicados a atacarnos. – Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Garnet empieza a hablar. – Ellos mencionaron algo acerca de un tal Eón y que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban. Al principio no entendíamos que estaban hablando, pero ahora que nos explicaron sobre Eón y el Proyector, todas las piezas disponibles empiezan a encajar.

\- Pero… ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto? – La pregunta de Perla tenía mucho sentido en estos momentos, pues si Eón quería liberar a alguno de los prisioneros del Proyector para hacernos pasar problemas a los Plomeros con lo que sea que esté planeando, ¿por qué nos mandó a este universo?, ¿qué tienen que ver las Crystal Gems en todo esto? Eso era algo que simplemente no encajaba en todo este rompecabezas por más que se buscara una razón.

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, debemos detenerlo. – Afirmo Ben.

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Tennyson.

Casi de un brinco, Ben y yo nos levantamos, dirigiendo nuestras miradas hacia dónde provino aquella voz. Steven y las Gems no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Un silencio se formó entre nosotros, acompañado de un soplo de brisa marina y el sonido de las olas golpeando en la orilla de la playa.

\- Eón.

* * *

 _POV Libre_

\- Un gusto volver a verlos, Tennyson, Blonko. – Rook desengancho su Proto-Arma y la apunto directamente hacia Eón, por si acaso este decide atacar. – Veo que ya conocieron a las Crystal Gems.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el Proyector? – Rook soltó la pregunta del millón.

\- Me gustaría decírtelo. – Eón parecía estar divirtiéndose con lo que estaba pasando. – Pero eso arruinaría la diversión.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te parece divertido todo esto? – Pregunto Ben. Usualmente Eón se tomaba muy en serio sus planes, por lo que le parecía extraño que este en particular le divirtiera.

\- Desde el momento en que el plan empezó a salir a la perfección.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que es así? – Pregunto Perla.

\- La distracción funciono. – Las Gems se sorprendieron ante esa afirmación.

\- Así que fuiste tú quien envió a los duplicados de Ben y Rook a atacarnos. – Exclamo Amatista.

\- Y fuiste tú quien envió a la Gema corrupta de hace un momento. – Exclamo Steven.

\- Así es, yo fui el que los envió a ellos aquí. – Ben y Rook fruncieron el ceño ante eso. – Yo fui quien envió a los alternos de Tennyson y Blonko a atacarlas. – Las Gems invocaron sus armas, preparándose para la inminente batalla. – Fui yo quien envió a la Gema corrupta. – Steven invoco su escudo, sabiendo lo que vendría. – Todo eso ha sido orquestado por mí. Y aprovechando que todos están aquí, les tengo un último regalo de mi parte para que se entretengan un rato… al menos por ahora. – De pronto, tres esferas de luz de color purpura aparecieron, flotando a pocos más de un metro del suelo.

De esas esferas salieron tres Gemas corruptas. Una tenía una apariencia combinada entre buitre y búho, con un pico alargado y con los bordes dentados y muy filosos; poseía cuatro patas con garras bastante afiladas, además de no tener ojos. Su Gema compañera tenía una apariencia similar a la de un felino, pero con unos cuantos rasgos de lagartos, tales como su piel escamosa y sus ojos a los lados, además de poseer pliegues entre los dedos. La última Gema tenía una apariencia de crustáceo, con una de sus tenazas más grande que la otra. Eón sonrió maquiavélicamente, observando al pequeño grupo de héroes con alarde.

\- Espero que este regalo les guste. – La voz de Eón se tornó ligeramente intimidante. – Nos veremos luego. – Acto seguido, Eón se desvaneció, dejando un pequeño rastro de energía purpura detrás de sí.

\- Amatista, necesito que tú y Steven formen a Smoky para que Steven no salga herido. Ustedes irán contra la corrupta alada. – Steven y Amatista asintieron afirmativamente ante la orden de Garnet, procediendo a fusionarse y formar a Smoky, la cual invoco sus yoyos y se dispuso a atacar a la Gema corrupta. – Ben, tú y yo iremos contra la corrupta felina. – Ben no se opuso a la orden, para luego transformarse en Gutrot y adelantarse a Garnet. – Perla y Rook, encárguense de la corrupta crustáceo. – Perla y Rook no se negaron a la orden, empezando a dispararle a la Gema para llamar su atención.

Luego de los golpes que Smoky le dio a la corrupta alada con sus yoyos, esta alzo el vuelo, buscando alejarse lo suficiente de ella. Sin perder tiempo, Smoky comenzó a darle vueltas a dos de sus yoyos, formando una fuerte corriente de aire que estampo a la corrupta contra la pared de roca, para luego caer fuertemente en la arena. La Gema se levantó con pesadez, lanzando un fuerte rugido hacia Smoky y lanzándose sobre ella, para luego alzar el vuelo con ella entre sus garras.

\- Oye suéltame. – Sonriente, Smoky invoco otro yoyo. – ¿Cómo quieres que te enseñe mis trucos si me tienes así? – Sin decir más, Smoky lanzo su yoyo a un costado de la Gema, para luego dirigirlo alrededor de la misma, impidiéndole que siga volando y haciendo que la soltara; Smoky comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo, comenzando a caer más lentamente. Por su parte, la Gema corrupta cayó duramente en la arena, pero se levantó rápidamente y se elevó hasta quedar a la par con Smoky, logrando asestarle un golpe. Smoky cayó a pocos metros de la orilla. – Uhm… esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

Por su lado, Ben se deslizo por el suelo para evitar un golpe que estaba a punto de recibir de parte de la Gema corrupta felina, la cual se había lanzado hacia él en su intento de ataque. Ben aprovecho los segundos que estuvo debajo de la Gema para lanzarle un poco de gas para desorientar sus sentidos, cosa que logro ya que la Gema cayo de bruces al suelo, tambaleándose un poco cuando intento levantarse; Ben aprovecho la oportunidad para envestirla, mandándola hacia Garnet, la cual tomo a la Gema y la lanzo contra el suelo. Garnet se preparó para dar el golpe final, pero un coletazo de parte de la corrupta se lo impidió. Con un poco más de control sobre su cuerpo, la Gema dirigio su vista hacia Ben, gruñéndole de forma iracunda. Rauda, la Gema fue hacia Ben, dando un gran salto y preparándose para darle un zarpazo, a lo que Ben lleno su alrededor con una gran nube de gas metano y se movió de donde se encontraba, logrando evitar el ataque de la Gema y ocultándose entre la nube de gas.

\- Garnet. – Llamo Ben estando fuera de la nube de gas. – La nube está hecha enteramente de gas metano.

\- Vale. La hare explotar.

Sin perder tiempo, Garnet hecho sus brazos hacia atrás y luego los impulso hacia el frente, haciendo que sus guantes se desprendieran de sus brazos. Los guantes explotaron una vez que hicieron contacto con la corrupta, haciendo que la nube de gas metano también explotase, levantando una nube de polvo y arena.

\- ¡Si! – Ben levanto los brazos con euforia ante su victoria. – ¡En tu cara! – Ben comenzó a bailar, a la vez que alardeaba. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe y volteo nerviosamente su mirada hacia la nube de polvo, alcanzando a ver una silueta. Poco a poco la silueta se fue aclarando, mostrando que la Gema seguía de pie, con unos cuantos rasguños. – Oh rayos.

Por otra parte, Perla había logrado atravesar la coraza de la Gema crustáceo, teniendo que sujetarse fuertemente debido a que esta comenzó a dar movimientos bruscos en un intento de quitársela de encima. Unos metros más allá, Rook le disparo unas cuantas ráfagas de energía a la Gema para poder llamar su atención, cosa que logro. Llevada por sus instintos, la Gema intento embestir a Rook, pero él logro evitarlo, provocando que la Gema derrapara en la arena.

\- ¡Perla! – La mencionada dirigio su vista a Rook, el cual tenía la Proto-Arma rodeándole la mitad del antebrazo. – ¡Salta!

Ligeramente dudosa, pero sin tiempo para preguntar porque, Perla acato la orden. Rápidamente, Rook dio un puñetazo al aire, causando que la Proto-Arma soltara una gran ráfaga de energía en forma de puño, lanzando a la Gema dos metros dentro del agua. Perla se sorprendió bastante ante la potencia que poseía la Proto-Arma, agradeciendo que Rook le hubiera avisado que se apartara antes de lanzar el golpe.

\- ¿Ya retrajo su cuerpo físico? – Pregunto Rook.

\- Es imposible que no lo haya hecho luego de recibir un ataque de tal magnitud. – Comento Perla. Sin embargo, la Gema logro levantarse sin demasiado problema, con solo unos cuantos golpes y fisuras alrededor de su coraza. Pese a saber que algunas Gemas pueden aguantar más que otras, lo acontecido le impresiono bastante, pues con un golpe como el que había acabado de recibir debería de ser suficiente para poofearla. – ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Cómo es que sigue en pie?!

\- ¡Tú no eres la única que tiene problemas con su Gema corrupta! – La vista de Perla se pozo sobre Smoky, la cual tenía amarrada de las patas y el pico a la Gema alada con sus yoyos, dos sujetaban las patas y un tercero el pico, dejando las alas libres de amarre, algo que la corrupta aprovecho para dar un giro en espiral, haciendo que Smoky soltara el agarre y que cayera de bruces en la arena.

\- Estas Gemas son mucho más resistentes de lo usual. – Afirmo Garnet mientras sujetaba el hocico a la Gema felina, para luego levantarla y usar su peso en su contra para tirarla al suelo. – Debieron haber sido modificadas para que pudieran soportar una gran cantidad de daño antes de poofearse.

\- Entonces necesitaríamos de un ataque de igual o más magnitud que el golpe de energía de la Proto-Arma para poder obligarlas a retraer sus formas físicas. – Comento Rook mientras sostenía la tenaza grande de la Gema crustáceo con su látigo, evitando que aplastara a Perla. Una vez que ella estuvo fuera del camino, Rook deshizo el látigo, causando que la Gema diera un gran golpe al suelo con su tenaza.

\- Tengo una idea. – Sugirió Ben, el cual había llamado la atención de la Gema felina al lanzarle una bola de fuego luego de haberse cambiado a Fuego, esquivando un intento de embestida de parte de la Gema, para luego ser atacada por los brazos alargados de Garnet. – Intentemos arrinconarlas a todas en un mismo lugar. Smoky usara sus yoyos para inmovilizar a las tres y los demás les lanzaremos nuestros ataques más potentes.

\- No me parece una buena idea. – Perla expreso su inseguridad ante la propuesta de Ben, mientras le disparaba a las patas del lado derecho de la Gema crustáceo, inmovilizándola por un momento.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo. – Comento Garnet, dándole un fuerte golpe en la parte inferior del hocico de la Gema felina, haciéndola girar y caer de espaldas en la arena. – Crystal Gems, ya saben qué hacer.

 **(Video 1:** **Conflict's Chime - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

Sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer ahora, todos asintieron afirmativamente, procediendo a acatar la orden.

Garnet aprovecho que la Gema felina recién se había reincorporado para alargar sus brazos hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el tamaño de sus manos y tomarla, para luego lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba. Ben vio la oportunidad que Garnet le proporciono para elevarse en el aire al disparar una gran llamarada, logrando quedar por encima de la Gema. Rápidamente, Ben le lanzo una bola de fuego a la Gema, haciendo que esta explotara al tener contacto y mandando a la Gema de vuelta a la arena debido al impacto; un pequeño cráter se formó tras su caída, además de una leve nube de polvo.

Al mismo tiempo, Perla esquivo un golpe de parte de la Gema crustáceo, aprovechando para darle un fugaz tajo en la tenaza, provocándole una profunda fisura. Rauda, Perla invoco otra lanza y haciendo gala de su destreza de su estilo de combate bailado, dio un giro sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo, logrando asestar un corte con la lanza que tenía en la mano izquierda seguido de otro corte con la lanza que tenía en la derecha, logrando cortarle la tenaza a la Gema. Unos seis metros alejado del lugar, Rook aprovecho que la Gema se encontraba distraída con Perla para hacer que la Proto-Arma cambiara al modo lanzador de discos anti-gravitatorios y le disparo uno, llamando la atención de la Gema, la cual se dispuso a intentar embestirlo. Rook no lo pensó dos veces y tomo carrera en su dirección, deslizándose por debajo de la Gema para evitar la embestida; una vez estuvo del otro lado, Rook tuvo una ventana de oportunidad mientras que la Gema se daba la vuelta, disparándole otro disco anti-gravitatorio justo del lado que le hacía falta, para luego activar ambos discos y hacer que la Gema flotara a causa de la falta de gravedad a su alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, Perla tomo carrera hasta estar a poco menos de dos metros de la Gema, para luego saltar y propinarle una patada en su caída, empujándola hasta el cráter donde se encontraba la Gema felina. Rook desactivo los discos en ese momento, haciendo que la Gema cayera sobre su compañera.

Smoky no se hizo esperar y comenzó a hacer girar dos de sus yoyos con cuidado de que no se enredaran y causando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lanzo a la Gema alada contra la pared de roca nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse. Una vez que Smoky noto que la Gema pareciera no poder aguantar más, ella dejo de girar sus yoyos, haciendo que la Gema cayera duramente sobre la arena. Sin esperar a que la Gema se reincorporara, Smoky la enredo con la cuerda de su yoyo y, haciendo fuerza con sus tres brazos, Smoky logro levantarla y estamparla sobre las otras Gemas corruptas.

Con todas las Gemas arrinconadas en un solo lugar, el grupo ya estaba listo para ejecutar la etapa final del plan.

\- Smoky. – Aviso Garnet. Smoky puso su vista sobre ella. – Ya sabes que hacer.

\- Sera un placer. – Comento Smoky burlonamente. Sin titubear, Smoky lanzo sus tres yoyos en contra de las Gemas, enredándolas completamente y evitando que se pudieran mover con libertad. – Su turno chicos.

Sin decir más, todos empezaron a preparar sus ataques. Ben creo una bola de fuego entre sus manos, haciéndola crecer de forma exponencial en poco tiempo. Garnet aumento el tamaño de sus guantes, lista para lanzarlos contra las Gemas. Rook cambio el modo de la Proto-Arma al modo francotirador, apuntando su arma contra las Gemas, al igual que Perla. Emocionada por lo épico que sería el momento, Smoky no se quiso quedar atrás y elevo sus tres brazos, preparada para atacar al trio de corruptas.

\- ¡Ahora!

De un momento a otro, todos lanzaron sus ataques. Una vez que el ataque combinado del grupo tuvo contacto con las Gemas corruptas, se produjo una gran explosión que levanto una gran nube de polvo, además de producir una onda expansiva que hizo que revolotearan los cabellos de las Gems y el fuego de la cabeza de Ben, brindando un toque de epicidad al suceso. Seguros de que el trabajo ya estaba hecho, Steven y Amatista se desfusionaron, a diferencia de Ben, el cual se destransformo para evitar agotar aún más la energía del Omnitrix.

* * *

 _POV Amatista_

Alcance a oír el sonido de las Gemas cayendo a la arena, confirmando que las Gemas corruptas se habían poofeado definitivamente. Exhale aliviada, pues ya nos habíamos quitado ese dolor de cabeza de encima, pero ahora nos debíamos encargar de otro… y es muy problemático. Para Garnet no hicieron falta palabras para decirnos que debíamos encapsular a las Gemas antes de que se regeneraran, algo que evidentemente era obligatorio si no queríamos causar problemas mayores en torno a la captura de las Gemas, pero había algo en Garnet que me pareció un poco raro… estaba tensa, como si no supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Puede que a lo mejor solo se trate de su preocupación por las Gemas, ya que estaban modificadas y podrían regenerarse a una mayor velocidad, pero si no es así, ¿por qué Garnet estará tensa?

Dejando eso de lado por el momento, nos dispusimos a encapsular a las Gemas corruptas, las cuales no se habían alejado mucho del lugar de la explosión. Perla encapsulo a la Gema que claramente era la Gema felina y yo a la Gema crustáceo, mandándolas al templo inmediatamente. Más al centro del cráter que causo la explosión, estaba la última Gema que faltaba, la Gema felina.

\- Yo voy por ella. – Exclamo Steven, acercándose calmadamente a la Gema.

Un mal presentimiento invadió mi cuerpo, poniéndome totalmente alerta disimuladamente, al igual que Perla. Garnet seguía igual de inmutable como siempre, pero podía notar que también estaba alerta. No sé decir de Ben y Rook, pues asumo que todavía no saben de la regeneración de las Gemas, para mí eso sería razón más que suficiente por la que los veo tan calmados. Teniendo la Gema prácticamente a los pies, Steven se agacho un poco y la tomo, encapsulándola inmediatamente. Para sorpresa de Garnet, Perla y mía, y pese a estar encapsulada, la Gema comenzó a brillar intensamente, signo de que se estaba reformando. Veloces, Perla, Garnet y yo invocamos nuestras armas, mientras que Rook se desenganchaba su arma del hombro.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Se está… regenerando? – Steven retrocedió un poco ante el asombro del suceso. – ¿Pero cómo? Esta encapsulada, no debería poder regenerarse.

\- Las modificaciones que Eón les hizo a estas Gemas debieron haber incluido la regeneración sin restricciones y acelerada. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la afirmación de Rook, para luego cruzar mi mirada con la de Perla y viendo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se hicieron a un lado cuando oímos que la burbuja donde Steven había encapsulado a la Gema había reventado, dirigiendo nuestras miradas hacia Steven, había caído al suelo por la fuerza con la que la Gema había logrado romper la burbuja. Sin limitaciones de espacio ahora, la Gema termino de regenerar su cuerpo, abriendo las alas y lanzando un gran graznido, levantando un poco de arena. La Gema intento propinarle un zarpado a Steven, pero él se envolvió en su burbuja para evitarlo, siendo lanzando unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha y deshaciendo la burbuja.

\- ¡Steven! – Exclamamos Garnet, Perla y yo al unísono.

Sin esperar a más, Garnet se abalanzo sobre la Gema, buscando propinarle un buen golpe, pero la Gema le dio un fuerte coletazo, deteniendo en seco a Garnet y mandándola de vuelta hacia donde estábamos. Fugaz, amarre a la Gema por las patas con mi látigo y jale hacia mí, logrando tumbarla debido al desequilibrio que le ocasione, cosa que Perla aprovecho para dar un salto y, en su camino de caída, colocar su lanza con la punta viendo al suelo; no obstante, la Gema rodeo su cuerpo con sus alas, provocando que la lanza de Perla se enterrara en el ala de la Gema. Un quejido de dolor salió de la Gema, pero hizo eso de lado y abrió sus alas, estampando a Perla contra el suelo, para luego tomar la cuerda de mi látigo y jalarla hacia adelante, lanzándome por la fuerza con la que realizo la acción y deshaciendo el látigo, logrando liberarse de mi agarre.

Levante un poco la mirada para observar lo que pasaba, viendo que Ben se había transformado en un ser humanoide de piel naranja con la parte del pecho y el interior de sus brazos de un color más pálido con muchos ojos de color verde alrededor del cuerpo, a excepción de su rostro, donde tenía lo que parecían ser un par gigante de orejas. Vestía con un pantalón de color negro con ocho aretes verdes, tres en cada pierna y uno en cada muñeca, con el símbolo del reloj en medio de un cinturón verde con una franja blanca.

La Gema se elevó ligeramente en el aire, a lo que Ben elevo sus manos abiertas en dirección a la Gema, mostrando otro par de manos en sus palmas, de las cuales salió disparado un rayo de color verde que congelo las patas inferiores de la Gema. Aprovechando que la Gema se distrajo un poco al tener sus patas congeladas, Rook le disparo una fuerte ráfaga de energía directo al rostro, aturdiéndolo ligeramente. Seguidamente, Garnet aumento el tamaño de sus guantes y se los lanzo a la Gema, explotando una vez que tuvieron contacto con la misma. La Gema impacto contra la pared de roca, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

\- ¡Chicos! – La mirada de todos se dirigio a Steven. – ¿Están bien?

\- Uhm… sí. – Comento Perla mientras se levantaba con debilidad. Yo no me quede atrás y me levante también. – No tienes de que preocuparte.

 **(Video 2:** **Strained Time - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

\- Jejejeje… – Una sorpresa repentina invadió por completo mi cuerpo, al igual que Garnet, Perla y Steven. Por su parte, Ben y Rook estaban confusos. La Gema se reincorporo como si nada le hubiera pasado. – ¿En serio es todo lo que tienen? Que tierno.

\- Ah… se supone que esto deba pasar. – Pregunto Ben.

\- No. – Respondió secamente Garnet – La Gemas corruptas no poseen la capacidad de hablar o acceder a sus recuerdos. Es simplemente imposible.

\- Oh… no tienes idea de lo que es posible, cariño. – Pese a no tener ojos, podía notar una mirada burlona en su semblante. – Así como creías que era imposible que tu Visión Futura no funcionara como siempre, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué? – No podía creerme lo que estaba sucediendo. Garnet, la fusión usuaria de la Visión Futura de una Zafiro, ¿no estaba teniendo visiones acertadas?, no me lo creo. Una mirada interrogativa de parte de Perla, Steven y mía era todo lo que Garnet estaba recibiendo en estos momentos. Se podía notar la frustración en los ojos de Garnet a través de sus lentes. – ¿Garnet, a qué se refiere?

\- ¿En serio no se lo has dicho a tu familia todavía? – Ya me está comenzando a hartar ese tono burlón que está usando. – Creí que a la familia no se le ocultan cosas.

\- Tsk…

\- Ah, bueno, que se puede hacer. Es inevitable guardar secretos, ¿no es así? – La Gema dio un paso hacia delante de manera amenazadora, a lo que todos nos pusimos alertas por algún ataque. – Pero les voy a revelar uno solo porque me cayeron bien. – La Gema se acercó hacia nosotros, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Mis nervios estaban hasta el techo y estaba mentalmente preparada para lo que sea que vaya a hacer, y asumo que los demás se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que yo – Me encanta secuestrar a gente importante.

Pudo haber sido la confusión del momento, pudieron haber sido los nervios y la tensión a la que estábamos siendo sometidos, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, pero lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido, que no nos dimos cuentas hasta que, de la nada, sentí una feroz corriente de aire rozar mi rostro, y asumo que Ben, Garnet y Perla también la sintieron, dejándonos enormemente sorprendidos. Al dirigir nuestra vista hacia donde la corriente de aire se dirigía, vimos que la Gema corrupta había secuestrado a Steven y a Rook frente a nuestras narices y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, cosa que nos dejó totalmente incrédulos. La Gema se alejaba rápidamente de nosotros, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a un inconsciente Steven firmemente con su pata trasera izquierda y a Rook con la pata trasera derecha mientras este intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre.

* * *

 _POV Libre_

\- ¡Steven! – Exclamo Perla de forma angustiosa. – ¡Aguanta, voy por ti!

Seguidamente, Ben cambio de alíen, transformándose en Insectoide. Sin perder más tiempo, Ben empezó a agitar sus alas para alzarse en vuelo; Perla tampoco se hizo esperar, pues tomo un poco de carrera y dio un gran salto en dirección a Ben, a lo que él la tomo torpemente de los brazos cuando la vio, pues no se esperaba que lo acompañaran. Ambos se acercaron a gran velocidad a la Gema.

\- Tú encárgate de salvar a Steven y a Rook si te es posible. Yo distraeré a la Gema. – Acto seguido, Ben lanzo a Perla sobre la Gema, para luego empezar a distraer a la Gema corrupta.

Perla se sujetó con fuerza del plumaje de la Gema, procurando tener el mayor cuidado posible para no soltarse debido a la velocidad a la que iban. Su atención estaba principalmente enfocada en Steven, por lo que, a paso lento pero seguro, trazo su camino hacia él. Por su parte, Ben volaba alrededor de la Gema en un intento de molestarla con el zumbido de sus alas, cosa que no resulto como pensó en un inicio, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia, comenzando a lanzarle baba para intentar cubrir su visión, y pese a que la Gema no tenía ojos, logro desequilibrarla un poco, haciendo que la Gema se moviera de forma estrepitosa. A causa del movimiento de la Gema, Perla perdió un poco de agarre, provocando que casi cayera directo al océano.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Se quejó Perla. Sin tomarle más importancia al asunto, Perla continuo su camino hacia Steven, sujetándose solamente con sus manos. Ya tenía a Steven a pocos menos de un metro de distancia, aliviándose un poco por eso. – Solo un poco más.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura. – Perla levanto rápidamente la mirada, encontrándose con quien menos quería en ese momento. Eón estaba de pie a la misma distancia de Steven, justo por encima del estómago de la Gema. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece pasar un tiempo de calidad con tu amigo Eón?

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?– Perla no se explicaba el porqué del hecho que Eón estuviera de pie, pues ella tenía que sujetarse con sus brazos mientras que tenía el resto de su cuerpo colgando, sumado al gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando debido a los movimientos que la Gema realizaba gracias a la distracción de Ben. – ¿Cómo es posible que estés de pie estando de cabeza?

\- Sabes, lo bueno de ser un viajero del tiempo, es que puedes recolectar tecnología para todas las ocasiones. – Un haz de energía morada se proyectó desde el guantelete de Eón, tomando la forma de una espada. – Mientras que ustedes dependen de lo que tengan a la mano, y justo ahora no puedes invocar tú arma. – Acto seguido, Eón se abalanzo contra Perla, buscando asestarle un tajo.

Rauda, Perla se soltó e invoco su lanza y la enterró donde ella se había estado sosteniendo. Seguidamente, Perla impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante y soltó la empuñadura de su lanza, yendo directo hacia la pata trasera derecha, justo donde estaba Rook. La lanza se deshizo luego de que Perla saltara. No tuvo problemas en llegar debido a lo fuerte que se impulsó, el problema fue el aterrizaje, pues tenía un reducido espacio donde apoyar los pies, por lo que piso mal, y debido a la falta de un lugar donde agarrarse, Perla quedo en el aire, a punto de caer. Rook intento ayudarla al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, pero Perla ya estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que apenas pudieron rozar sus dedos. El tiempo, desde el punto de vista de Perla, se había tornado lento mientras ella caía, dirigiendo una mirada de perdón hacia Steven mientras se lamentaba no haber podido salvarlo en ese momento. Durante esos segundos en lo que Perla estuvo en el aire, alcanzo a sentir que alguien la estaba observando, por lo que poso su mirada sobre la persona que la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y victoriosa adornando su semblante. El haz de luz que formaba su espada se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que Eón se daba la vuelta y se retiraba a través de un portal.

Perla ya estaba a pocos metros del agua y ella seguía lamentándose internamente el no haber podido rescatar a Steven y no estaba enfocada en la distancia que faltaba entre ella y el agua, por lo que no estaba lista para el impacto. De pronto, Perla se sintió que ya no estaba cayendo, al mismo tiempo que algo la sujetaba, cosa que la desconcertó, por lo que miro a su alrededor para saber qué había pasado. Resulto que Garnet, la cual estaba sobre Amatista en forma de bote, había extendido su brazo y la tomo en el aire, evitando su caída. Seguidamente, Garnet devolvió su brazo a la normalidad y monto a Perla sobre Amatista.

\- Perla, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Garnet.

\- … No… no pude salvarlo. – Se notaba como la voz de Perla se empezaba a quebrar. – Y ahora… lo perdí otra vez.

\- No digas eso, Ben sigue allí intentando rescatarlo, tanto a él como a Rook.

\- … Solo espero… que Ben sea capaz de rescatarlo.

\- Oigan, miren. – Llamo Amatista.

Garnet y Perla dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba la Gema. Ben se encontraba volando a su alrededor mientras le lanzaba baba, especialmente por debajo de las alas, provocando que estas se pegaran a sus costados y resultándole difícil a la Gema despegarlas. Sin embargo, la Gema no se inmuto y, aprovechando que Ben seguía volando en círculos alrededor suyo, espero el momento adecuado para atacarlo, logrando dañarle severamente un ala a Ben, por lo que este comenzó a caer. La Gema también comenzó a caer debido a la falta de aleteos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas despegar sus alas de sus costados. Las Gems no lo pensaron dos veces y se pusieron en camino hacia la zona de caída, esperando poder rescatar a Steven.

\- Garnet. – Llamo Perla, a lo que Garnet volteo hacia ella. – Necesito que invoques uno de tus guantes y lo agrandes lo suficiente como para montarme sobre el. – Garnet asintió afirmativamente ante el pedido, para luego invocar su guante derecho y agrandarlo. Con el guante en un tamaño óptimo, Perla se montó sobre el guante, agarrándose fuertemente de la cara exterior del mismo. – Ahora apunta a la Gema y cuando te diga, disparas, ¿ok?

\- Ok. – Sin decir más, Garnet levanto su brazo y puso su mirada sobre la Gema, esperando la señal de Perla.

La Gema y Ben ya estaban a unos doce o diez metros del agua y Ben había vuelto a su forma humana, por lo que comenzó a preparándose para caer; por su parte, la Gema seguía intentando despegar por completo sus alas, ya que solo le faltaba poco por despegar. Luego de un último esfuerzo, la Gema logro despegar completamente sus alas, por lo que comenzó a planear con sus alas totalmente extendidas, al mismo tiempo que se desplazaba hacia adelante, para luego comenzar a aletear y ganar altura, mientras que Ben caía como aguja en el agua.

\- ¡Ahora!

En un parpadeo, Garnet disparo su guante. Perla se sujetó todavía más fuerte de la cara exterior del guante debido a la aceleración repentina, buscando evitar soltarse y caer al agua. La distancia entre la Gema y Perla era cada vez menor, por lo que Perla invoco su lanza para darle un corte certero a la Gema en cuanto la alcanzara. De pronto, un gran portal se abrió a unos metros por delante de ellos.

\- Oh no… no me quitaran a mi bebe otra vez.

Estando prácticamente sobre la Gema, Perla soltó el guante y cayó sobre ella, dando un giro sobre su espalda para luego correr hacia su cabeza y darle una estocada certera, provocando que la Gema lanzara un fuerte graznido de dolor, para luego retraer su cuerpo físico. Sin embargo, debido a la velocidad a la que iban, tanto Perla como Rook y Steven entraron al portal, el cual se cerró una vez que todos estuvieron del otro lado.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

 _POV Gwen_

 _Universo de Ben_

 _Base terrestre de los Plomeros – 11:27 pm_

Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que tiene Ben, pues siempre está metido en problemas. Ni siquiera ahora, que hemos experimentado de casi todo, comprendo porque pasa eso, y por consecuencia, nos vimos involucrados, indirectamente por los momentos, pero presiento que pronto estaremos involucrados directamente. Pese a eso, todos nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para averiguar en qué universo están Ben y Rook, por no decir que una gran parte de los recursos de los Plomeros están siendo usados para ese fin.

Con todo eso pasando, no es raro que yo esté aquí a altas horas de la noche buscando en infinidad de libros de artes místicas antiguas alguna forma de atravesar la barrera espacio-temporal que hay entre un universo y otro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la gran cantidad de hechizos que encontré en esos libros, todos demandaban una gran cantidad de energía, algo que yo no soy capaz de dar al 100% ni en mi forma Anodita en la gran mayoría de ellos, mientras que el resto ni siquiera garantizaban que llegarías al universo deseado… asumo que por eso es que estos hechizos están estrictamente prohibidos, pues ningún humano promedio sería capaz de sobrevivir al simple hecho de intentarlo individualmente o por el riesgo de quedarse atrapado en un universo alterno. El único lado positivo de esas opciones es que serían mucho más poderosos que el bloqueo que Eón puso sobre el universo al que haya mandado a Ben y a Rook, lo cual me dejaba entre la espada y la pared, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

\- ¿Algún avance? – Pregunto un recién llegado Profesor Paradox, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- Si, encontré algunos hechizos capaces de atravesar el bloqueo de Eón con mucha facilidad gracias a su potencia. Pero… son algo riesgosos, la gran mayoría de ellos requieren de una cantidad abisal de energía de parte del usuario. El más efectivo de todos ellos se llama Quebrador universae claustra, pero es el que más energía exige. Se necesitó de tres gremios completos solo para poder realizarlo y aun así murieron muchos.

\- Oh, se dé cual hechizo estás hablando. – Paradox se acercó a la mesa, tomando el libro donde se encontraba toda la información del hechizo. – Megáli diastatikí rogmí álmatos, el hechizo prohibido por el gran riesgo que representa para quien ose o quienes osen realizarlo. Sin duda es una opción peligrosa, pero parece ser la única opción viable en estos momentos.

\- ¿Acaso no encontraste otras opciones?

\- Si lo hice. Desafortunadamente no son 100% viables y no queremos tomar riesgos. Aunque, siendo honestos, de llevar a cabo ese hechizo estaríamos tomando un riesgo muy grande. – Habiendo leído la información del libro, Paradox lo cerró y lo coloco nuevamente en la mesa. – Gwendolyn, por mucha energía que logres acumular con tu forma Anodita combinada con el poder de los hechizos de Bezel, por ti misma no logras ni el 40% de la energía necesaria para completar el hechizo.

\- Por eso mismo no planeo hacerlo sola. – El Profesor se mostró interesado ante mi afirmación. Claro, su porte seguía siendo el de alguien estoico y sabio, pero aun así, se veía interés en su semblante. – Y ya se a quienes les pediré ayuda. Solo espero que me la brinden.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **bardockfloo: Siempre es un placer responderle a los lectores. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Si se que Pesky Dust es lindo, pero en mi opinión personal que ha nadie le importa, Ditto es ligeramente más lindo. De hecho, mi top 3 quedaría de la siguiente manera: Ditto, Pesky Dust y Escarabola, justamente en ese orden.**

* * *

 **Puede que hayan pensado que estaba exagerando un poco haya arriba cuando dije que el capítulo de este mes estaba bien cargado, pero como pueden ver, no estaba exagerando tanto.**

 **Pues si, Steven y Rook fueron secuestrados y Perla se acabo de colar en el viaje, y como vieron, Steven esta inconsciente, así que el es el personaje con el destino más incierto dentro de lo que va de la historia por los momentos. También cabe resaltar que no me he olvidado de los Plomeros y los esfuerzos que están realizando para poder encontrar a Ben y a Rook al colocar esa escena de Gwen y Parado** **x.**

 **A parte, se me ocurrió una idea que me gustaría compartirles. Recientemente puse el enlace que va hacia el grupo de Facebook en mi perfil (dentro de dicho grupo acepto a todo individuo de todos los fandom, pero eso si, no quiero que haya toxicidad ni nada en el grupo), y pues se me ocurrió que podría compartirles un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo por allí en vez de publicarlos aquí como lo hacia anteriormente. Si ustedes quieren que aplique ese método, me lo dicen en los reviews y a partir del siguiente capítulo publicare un pequeño adelanto en el grupo de Facebook :).**

 **Habiendo tocado esos temas, pasemos a algo un poco más importante. Verán, ya en la escuela han empezado las etapas finales del año escolar, por lo que, en pro de estar enfocado en mi apretada agenda de deberes escolares, estaré ausente durante los siguientes dos meses, por lo que no habra capítulo nuevo de Crystal Destruction durante ese tiempo. Pero no se desanimen, pues voy a aprovechar ese tiempo para adelantar tantos capítulos como me sean posibles para que cuando vuelva pueda actualizar con calma dichos capítulos. Con algo de suerte podre adelantar hasta el capítulo 9 o 10.**

 **Eso era todo lo que debia decirles. Se que quieren saber en que terminara el secuestro de Steven y compañía, pero debo ponerle prioridad a mis deberes escolares por el momento. Se que lo comprenderán.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos veremos en dos meses.**

* * *

 **Editado 3/6/2018:** **Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien. Solo vine para agregar un pequeño detalle que se me olvido cuando hice este capìtulo, el cual era la menciòn de los hechizos de Bezel.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos vemos en julio.**


	8. Falta poco

**Ok, creo que les debo una explicación por mi larga ausencia.**

 **Como la mayoría (si no es que todos) saben, en la nota de autor del capítulo pasado dije que estaría ausente por unos dos meses porque había empezado el ultimo lapso escolar y debía poner toda mi atención en ello para no salir reprobado, además de que aprovecharía ese tiempo para adelantar tantos capítulos como me fuera posible. Si bien pude cumplir lo primero y graduarme sin mayores complicaciones, el estrés de los exámenes, las preparaciones para la graduación, un pequeño bloqueo creativo, y como cereza del pastel, unos pequeños fallos técnicos en mi computadora, todo eso me impidió hacer lo segundo y provocaron que ausentara por tanto tiempo.**

 **Sin embargo, ya todo eso quedo en el pasado y logre desbloquearme creativamente, por lo que probablemente estaré de vuelta entre las primeras dos semanas de octubre, pero mientras, para saciar sus ansias por el nuevo capítulo, les dejo este adelanto.**

 **Los leo abajo ;).**

* * *

 _POV Amatista_

 _El templo_

 _Envuelta en silencio y con León, Gato-Steven y una burbuja como acompañantes, yo estaba sentada en el sillón a la espera de Ben y Garnet; llevaba alrededor de seis minutos en esta situación desde que cumplí el pedido que me hizo Garnet antes de que ella y Ben fueran al granero a buscar a Lapis y a Peridot. No pensaba en otra cosa más allá del deseo de que los muchachos llegaran pronto, pues no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo mientras Eón todavía tenga a Steven cautivo. Por suerte, el portal se vio envuelto en el haz de luz que, antes de desaparecer, anuncio la llegada de Garnet, Lapis, Peridot y Ben, los cuales vinieron hasta la sala de estar._

 _\- ¡Wow! – Ben se sobresaltó un poco al ver a León junto a mí. – No me dijeron tenían un león… y aparte rosado._

 _\- No te preocupes, León no ataca a nuestros amigos. – Ben pudo calmarse un poco gracias al comentario de Garnet._

 _\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿nos puedes decir cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Lapis._

 _\- Nunca dije que estábamos todos. – Afirma Garnet, confundiendo ligeramente a Lapis y a Peridot. Acto seguido, Garnet extendió su mano en mi dirección a lo cual le entregue la burbuja que Garnet me mando a buscar. – Todavía hace falta alguien. – Dicho eso, Garnet libero a la gema encerrada en la burbuja._

 _La gema comenzó a brillar en señal de regeneración, a lo que Garnet dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio. Una vez que la gema termino de regenerarse, había adoptado la forma de una persona robusta de estatura casi igual a la de Garnet de piel azul hielo grisáceo, cabello en rastas de diversos colores con una cinta de color lila sobre su cabeza y un tatuaje en forma de estrella en su hombro izquierdo; su vestimenta consistía en un delantal de color marrón similar al de un herrero el cual es del mismo color de sus botas, pero el centro de su delantal es de un tono marrón más claro, con una abertura en forma de cuadrado en el pecho, además de pantalones de color bermellón oscuro y botas marrones. Su gema se encontraba en su pecho y contaba con una forma piramidal con cuatro prismas escalonados de color violeta con tonalidades celestes, limas, rosas y amarillos._

 _\- ¿Qué? Quien me… – La gema levanto la mirada, confundida por su liberación. – Garnet…_

 _\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Bismuto, aunque no sea en las mejores condiciones._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Bismuto miro alrededor, notando que Lapis, Peridot, Ben y yo estábamos presente, siendo Ben el que más llamo su atención; también noto las dos grandes ausencias que había en el lugar. – ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde están Perla y Ro…? Quiero decir… Steven._

 _\- Primero que nada, él es Ben Tennyson, es un héroe de un universo alterno y un nuevo amigo nuestro. – Respondió Garnet mientras ayudaba a Bismuto a levantarse, dejándola ligeramente boquiabierta. – Respecto a Perla y Steven, ellos son la principal razón por la que necesitamos de tu ayuda._

 _\- ¿Qué les paso?_

 _\- Fueron secuestrados junto a mi compañero Rook por un viajero del tiempo e inter-dimensional llamado Eón, el cual es enemigo mío y uno de los que me ha causado los más grandes problemas que he tenido que enfrentar. – Bismuto se preocupó enormemente ante la explicación de Ben y por conocer a qué tipo de situación nos estábamos enfrentando._

 _\- E-espera un segundo. – Sin embargo, también había quedado muy confundida y con la necesidad de un momento para procesar toda la información. No la culpo, yo también necesito procesar gran parte de la información. – ¿Universos alternos?… ¿viajeros temporales e inter-dimensionales?… me pueden explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí._

 _\- Créeme, nos gustaría poder explicarte que es lo que pasa, pero desgraciadamente no lo sabemos exactamente. – Dije, desconcertándola. – Lo que nos importa ahora es encontrar a Perla y a Rook y salvar a Steven._

 _Bismuto se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder recibir la respuesta que quería, cosa que le impresionaba de sobremanera, asumo que es debido a que antaño se le decía contra quien peleaba y porque, algo que ahora no pasaba principalmente por la escasa información que poseíamos referente al enemigo actual y el fin de sus acciones, lo cual nos obligaba a centrarnos únicamente en la problemática que teníamos en frente en estos momento para después dedicarnos a investigar más a fondo todo el panorama, el cual de por sí ya era demasiado extraño y difícil de creer para nosotras las Gems y producía cierta desconfianza en Bismuto._

 _\- … Bueno, si no tienen alguna explicación para todo esto, supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso. – Resignada, Bismuto simplemente acepto participar en el rescate. – ¿Cuál es el plan?_

* * *

 **Antes que digan que les hice spoiler al revelar la participación de Bismuto, debo recordarles que ya lo había dicho en una actualización pasada donde hablaba sobre la revelación Pink Diamond, así que no es del todo un spoiler (para los que no leyeron esa actualización si lo es, y lo siento mucho).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta probadita del próximo capítulo y que sus ansias por más este saciadas por ahora.**

 **Se despide su amigo OmniFandomGhost, nos leemos.**


End file.
